


小提琴與電吉他2

by firstqoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstqoo/pseuds/firstqoo
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

喔！女孩，

別笑得這麼傻氣、這麼可愛，

沒看到那傢伙在看妳嗎？

沒看到那傢伙在談論妳嗎？

不！不！別走過去，

別理會他的搭訕，

不！不！別靠過去，

妳沒弄懂我的意思……

一個小處男在交到男朋友並處在熱戀中後，他所能散發出的費洛蒙及男人味有多強，經紀人 （本名Wesly ）現在深刻的體會到了。

丹倫站在酒吧舞台上，他搖晃著食指，手臂的肌肉線條漂亮的有些過火了。唱濕了一頭捲髮的他，忽然走到台前指著其中一個金髮女孩，然後邊唱邊在保全的幫助下把人拉了上來。

舞台下的尖叫聲忽然從後方像一陣風湧上，刺痛了耳膜，但沒關係，我們的Wesly先生向來叫得比誰都大聲。

喔，女孩！

沒注意到我也在看妳，

也在談論妳嗎？

不！不！別走過去，

別理會他的搭訕，

不！不！別靠過去，

妳沒弄懂我的意思。

台上的丹倫正對一臉嬌羞的女孩唱著，然後輕快地扭動著身軀，在她身邊繞著。他胸前的襯衫汗濕，緊緊的貼在身上，露出很引人遐想的弧度。

經紀人舉起手機拍了幾張照片，然後傳給人還在外頭塞車塞在大馬路上的芬，對方很快的回傳了訊息。

優雅清淡的一句：Fuck you。

於是經紀人回傳：抱歉，對你沒性趣。

然後對方再回傳：更正，Fuck him。

經紀人笑笑，把手機收了起來，台上的丹倫還在和女孩調情。

以Gay的角度來說，丹倫的類型實在有些犯規，陽剛外貌又加上一雙小狗眼，並不是說特別帥到什麼天妒人怨的地步，但不能否認的是他真的非常討喜。而且不知道是不是因為最近過度滋潤，丹倫渾身上下都散發著一股騷勁……別懷疑，就是騷勁沒錯。對於經紀人來說，女孩眼裡的男人味在他眼裡都叫騷勁。

從前靦腆的丹倫不會這麼誇張，偶爾甚至還散發著一種土包子的青澀氣味，但現在稍微成熟一些的他，就像在爐子上煮的肉塊一樣，HOT！

經紀人蠢蠢欲動，當台上的女孩下來，丹倫又要找另一個女孩上台時，他擠在最前頭伸出了手，既然芬來不及履行他男朋友的義務，那就讓他來吧！

在丹倫企圖要抓住別的女孩的手前，經紀人 （本名Wesly，握力90KG ）以勢如破竹的氣勢先一步握住對方的手……

致親愛的W丹迷們，Wesly先生今天完成了創舉喔！

經紀人在自己的Tumblr上留下了這一段話，並放上自己在演唱會上緊緊抱著丹倫，兩個手掌都抓在對方屁股上的照片。

恭喜的回應很快排山倒海的湧上。

經紀人滿意的笑著，相較之下，另一名經紀人 －－丹倫的經紀人，朵莉，正在後台休息室大發雷霆。

紅髮女人頸子上的青筋都要爆出來了，她指著坐在沙發上的丹倫和經紀人，怒吼：「不是跟你們說了要低調嗎？不是說了嗎！就算是在只招待VIP歌迷的私人演唱會也一樣！」

幾個月前，被預測將成為未來TOP10熱門明星的丹倫，卻忽然在自己第一場巡迴演唱會上公然「出櫃」。

沒有講明自己是不是「同性戀」，是不是喜歡「男人」，他只是在台上唱著歌，對著歌迷們告白，然後說他喜歡上一個人，接著就衝下台去親吻了一個金髮男人。

而金髮男人則是之前曾和他傳過緋聞，但一直沒被證實的小提琴家，芬．米爾頓。

這件事鬧出了很大的風波，那場演唱會的視頻現在都還在網站上被瘋傳著，上至Tumblr下至Twitter，維持了將近幾個禮拜爆量的討論，八卦媒體也像是追逐熟肉的野狗，圍著丹倫和芬團團轉，好幾期的八卦雜誌封面都是他們兩個。

對於丹倫的行為，正面評價有，但負面評價也不少。

丹倫的知名度一下又爆衝，但這並不完全是好事，這幾個月來的八卦對於丹倫原本上漲的人氣都是一個考驗。

死忠的粉絲仍然是存在的，但面對現實吧！不能接受此道的更大有人在，即便是那些嘴上嚷嚷著我不歧視同性戀的人，很多都還是無法忍受的。

出櫃是丹倫的決定，自己身為同志的朵莉當然不可能去責備丹倫。但另一方面，她也是丹倫的經紀人，有些該盡的義務還是必須盡。

丹倫出櫃那晚，朵莉對丹倫憤怒地咆哮完後做出了危機處理，她和丹倫以及他的「男朋友」芬協議達成了幾項約定：

其一，雙方的經紀公司以及經紀人絕對不會主動承認他們的戀情，但也不會特別否認澄清。

其二，即便如此，丹倫和芬之間的戀情必須進展的非常非常低調，最好低調到讓人忘了他們在交往。

其三，丹倫必須表現的像個「正常人」。

第三點有所爭議，但簡而言之就是個概括條款，即使丹倫已經算是公然出櫃了，他仍然必須表現出「直男」的氣質，營造出他當初的出櫃，彷彿是經紀公司的宣傳噱頭的假像 －－這是朵莉和經紀公司商討後的策略。

因此，任何太「Gay」的情況是被禁止的 －－像今天。

「別這麼敏感好不好？我也是付錢進來的，為什麼我就不能上台跟我喜歡的明星親親抱抱？就因為我是個男人還是個同性戀？」經紀人二郎腿翹得老高。

「不是那個問題！你那已經不叫親親抱抱了，你根本就想在舞台上強暴他！」朵莉炸開了。

「抱歉。」被害者丹倫習慣性地替加害者道歉了，可是沒幾秒之後，他難受地笑岔氣了。

被經紀人在舞台上熊抱還拉不開人是有點可怕沒錯，但後來還出動十幾個保全才能把對方拉下去的情形，實在是有點好笑。

「不！總之下次再這樣，以後你就被禁止參加丹倫的演唱會。」朵莉警告著。

碰上出櫃的亂流已經讓丹倫的人氣很不穩定了，現在這段時間正難熬，還在考驗觀眾的接受度，朵莉可不希望眼前的亞裔男人把丹倫這顆星直接炸個粉碎。

「好，我保證下次不犯了。」經紀人高舉雙手投降。

「你最好說到做到。」朵莉瞪了對方一眼，然後一掌推在那個笑壞了的丹倫頭上，「別再笑了你這小混蛋！」最後她悻悻然的出了休息室。

丹倫把眼淚擦乾，他緩下氣然後問經紀人：「芬呢？為什麼沒看到他？」

「今天大概也沒趕上，下午你開唱時他人還在紐約哩！說不定現在還塞在路上，你也知道洛杉磯的交通有多差……」

「喔 －－」丹倫縮進沙發裡，模樣像個沒吃到肉骨頭的大狗。

經紀人趁機用手機替對方拍了幾張照片後，他收起手機起身，「不用露出這種欠幹的小狗臉，雖然沒趕上，但那傢伙應該已經在附近了。不是很久沒見了嗎？今晚好好聚一聚，但記得 －－要低調。」

丹倫微笑著點點頭，看到經紀人轉身要走，他不解地問道：「你要去哪裡？不跟我一起去找芬嗎？」

「噁，一年三百六十五天我們有三百六十四天都是在一起的，今天我休假犯不著見他吧？」

「所以你現在要去找我老闆？」

「找小愛？不，為什麼要去找他呢，我想去附近的Gay吧晃晃！」經紀人一臉莫名奇妙。

丹倫則是露出疑惑的表情：「我以為你和他在交往？」

「不，我沒有，傻孩子，你哪隻眼睛看到我在跟他交往了？我愛的是你啊！我還在計畫著等你和芬分手之後，要帶你去關島結婚呢！」經紀人哼了一聲，總是讓人分不清楚他究竟是在開玩笑還是認真的。他整整領子，俐落的梳亮一頭黑髮，「再說，想幹他和想交往是兩回事。」

「所以你們沒在交往？」

「嗯嗯……只要他還是白癡的一天，我就不會跟他交往，但也許等他認清楚自己身分並接受的那天，我會考慮……我們等著瞧。」經紀人對丹倫眨眼，他俯下身親吻對方，啵的一聲，又順手拍了張照片。

芬其實在丹倫的私人演唱會結束前就已經到了，但酒吧附近塞滿了人車，外頭還有幾名進不去的女粉絲在等著。

因此當芬狼狽的穿著一身燕尾服，在遠處下計程車並跑過幾個街口，卻見到這種景象後，他放棄了入場的打算。

如果現在擠進去，會引起太多不必要的注意。

芬停下來等待追在後頭的助理，他讓助理給他一件大衣，遮住他一身不合街景的燕尾服後，讓人離開，自己則去了對街的一家家庭餐廳點了杯咖啡等著。

等待期間芬感覺非常的浮躁，他盯著丹倫演唱的那家酒吧，幾乎都可以想見對方現在在舞台上是什麼樣子。

明明已經不是少年了，卻還像個初戀的少年，在見到對方前，心情忍不住地會騷動著一股興奮和失落。

但仔細回想，這不能怪他，因為他們已經快一個月沒見到面了。

芬不安分地擺弄著手機，期間美麗的女服務生替他多倒了幾次咖啡，眼神暗示意味很明顯，而芬只是紳士地回以微笑。對方一定沒認出他是最近常和丹倫被放在一起，並在大頭照旁標示著大大的「出櫃」二字的人。

將近深夜十一點多時，酒吧門口傳來了小騷動，芬遠遠的就看到丹倫穿著一身貼身的襯衫和牛仔褲，搭配一件十分鮮豔的西裝外套從裡頭走出來。

臉上戴了副粗框眼鏡的他看起來有點傻氣，傻氣得可愛。

而每回表演時都會關上手機的他總算開機了，正拿在手上按著訊息。

芬很快地在下一秒接到來自丹倫的訊息。

丹倫：芬先生，我的演唱會結束了，很遺憾你沒趕上我的演唱會。但現在你人呢？跑哪去了？想你想你想你。:D

芬笑了出來，傳出這種簡訊的男人現在正在替外頭的粉絲簽名及合照，帥得不像話。他很快地回傳：在對面咖啡廳當Fan girl呢！

芬可以感覺到丹倫看了眼手機後，抬頭找起他來，然後很快地發現了坐在窗邊的他，他燦笑著向他揮手。

芬微笑，隨意揮了手。

原本丹倫似乎想要過街來找他的，但外頭還有更多比芬稱職的Fan girl，有些都是熟面孔了，丹倫沒辦法丟下她們跑掉，朵莉也像個門神一樣在旁邊監督。

芬有些無奈的用手指敲了兩下桌面，最後他傳訊息給對方：不急，慢慢來，我們家裡見。

而對方沒有再給回音。

芬在餐桌上放下高額的小費，他整理大衣，看了眼對街正在和女孩們合照的丹倫，他獨自一人出了家庭餐廳，然後招車離去。

那個原本必須住在舊賭城區骯髒小套房的丹倫，現在也能在高房價的洛杉磯裡，負擔起一棟小房子了。

房子是前陣子才買下來的，為了工作方便，丹倫和芬提過這件事。

還記得當時丹倫一買下房子就立刻向芬通報，並連同房屋的鑰匙一起寄來了，要不是芬現在國籍和住家都還在英國的話，這幾乎就等同於是同居宣言了。

可惜芬那陣子正忙著音樂廳的表演，所以沒辦法和剛買了房子的興奮小狗同樂，於是他只好抽空派了經紀人前來幫忙，但現在仔細想想，這根本是個錯誤的決定。

房屋的裝潢風格是非常時髦舒適沒錯，強烈的經紀人風格，但……芬看著牆上那一大張兩個臉都用Photo shop貼上去的結婚照，主角就是丹倫和經紀人 －－似乎是所謂的W丹迷送的。

芬坐在沙發上斟酌了會兒，他起身，一個貓拳出手把那張假結婚照撥掉，正好，這時他心心念念的人回家了。

玄關傳來乒乒乓乓的聲音，連鞋子都像隨便踢掉似的撞上鞋櫃，丹倫幾乎是用跑的跑進客廳的。

「喔！芬，好久不見了！」丹倫看起來很高興。

這是他們決定交往後，第一次隔了這麼長時間沒見，丹倫湊過去，兩人一時頓在那裡，一個要親吻一個要擁抱，重新調整後，又是一個要擁抱一個要親吻。

最後丹倫聳聳肩，噘了噘嘴，他拉過芬來，給對方一個用力的擁抱，然後再用力親吻對方。

芬按住對方結實的身板，感覺很好。

他們已經有整整三個月的時間沒有見到對方了，那次的出櫃風波後，芬暫時回到英國繼續他原先的表演行程，以及面對媒體的瘋狂追問，而丹倫則是留在美國，處理一樣的鳥事。

這三個月他們只靠視訊連絡，有時候還忙得一星期見不了幾次面，但看來對方目前似乎都過得還不錯。

只不過芬並不確定丹倫是不是真的過得這麼好，芬處理媒體詢問出櫃的事已經習以為常了，況且他身邊還有一個經紀人。但丹倫可不相同，雖然現在看上去被經紀公司保護得不錯，也沒遇到真的太過分的狀況出現。但芬明白，這只是因為那些狗屁倒灶的事情還在醞釀而已……

不過，這些都不是現在應該要去思考的事 －－

「你都沒有來我的私人演唱會！」丹倫拉開芬，嘴上抱怨著，臉卻還是一臉開心的模樣。

芬很久沒有這麼近距離看對方那雙小狗眼了，才剛被壓下的躁動一下子又竄了起來，但他沒有表現出來。

「我到的時候外面已經擠太多人了，我不方便進去。」芬拍拍對方的臉頰，「看來即使你出櫃了，喜歡你的女孩子還是很多，真有魅力。」

「謝謝！」

「不客氣。」

他們笑了起來，直到下一秒丹倫想起自家大門還沒關上為止。

「Oh！Shhh……芬你坐一下，看看要不要喝點什麼或吃點什麼？」丹倫衝出去關門又衝進廚房，像隻躁動的小狗。

芬一腳把地上的假結婚照踢進沙發下。

「有香檳嗎？我想把你灌醉，然後讓你脫光衣服去桌上跳脫衣舞。」

「什麼？」丹倫皺著眉頭從廚房探出腦袋，笑得開懷。

隨後丹倫端出了兩瓶粉紅香檳，「抱歉，我家只有這個。」

芬默不作聲的看著那兩瓶色澤夢幻的香檳，經紀人最愛的酒 －－呃！他就知道不該讓他入侵丹倫的生活。

丹倫替芬倒著酒，一邊問道：「你剛有吃東西嗎？要吃點什麼嗎？還是需要什麼？喔……我的衣服上都是汗，我應該先去沖個澡。」中間他偏題了，抓著自己的衣服聞。

芬很想叫對方冷靜點，但偏偏他又滿喜歡看對方躁動的模樣，這實在是兩難。

「芬、芬！你還好嗎？你看起來有點沒有精神。」而丹倫的注意力忽然放到了他的身上。

看到丹倫小心翼翼詢問的模樣，芬微笑著，他挑眉道：「大概是因為我有VIP資格卻錯過了演唱會，還穿著燕尾服在外頭的家庭餐廳等我男朋友等了一個小時，最後卻必須孤零零回家，回到家後還發現了他和我最好的朋友的結婚照？」

丹倫跟著笑了起來，「你很介意今天沒聽到我的演唱會？」

「是，還有介意你和Wesly先生瞞著我去拍了結婚照。」芬強調，正打算繼續調侃對方時，對方卻舉起兩根食指要他暫停一下，人一溜煙的就跑進房裡帶了把吉他出來。

丹倫把香檳遞給芬，起身開了音響，只有旋律的曲調傳了出來，似乎是他最近錄好的新曲子，還沒填上歌詞。

稍微調了幾個音後，丹倫又瞇著眼睛舉起食指要芬等等，然後繼續調音，直到他覺得可以為止。

「丹……」

「噓噓噓……」丹倫制止了芬，他彈起吉他，一邊說著：「這首歌是寫給因為沒聽到演唱會，而鬧脾氣的親愛的金髮小朋友。」

吉他聲和音樂旋律搭配得很完美，可愛又輕快的旋律讓芬忍不住笑了出來。

接著丹倫瞇著他那一雙小狗眼唱了起來。

嘿！坐在沙發上的傢伙，

你那超級耀眼的金髮讓我眼睛快睜不開，

你那超級可愛的笑容讓我暈眩得受不了，

我快昏倒，快昏倒，

真的快昏倒。

哦喔喔！喔！喔！喔！

丹倫拉高聲音，嘟嘴唇拔高音的表情很有趣。

舉起你的香檳，

讓我為你的美麗敬你一杯。

芬的手指跟著輕打節奏，他舉起手上的酒杯敬了對方，丹倫笑著，有些戲謔意味的看著對方喝下那杯香檳，他繼續唱著。

喝下那杯香檳，

你感覺到熱度了嗎？

因為我感覺到你有點HOT！

我也有點HOT！

你呢？你覺得我HOT嗎？

丹倫起身，皺著眉頭解開自己襯衫的模樣，像在拍男性雜誌一樣，他跟著節拍輕點著頭，身體搖晃著。

芬不確定眼前的傢伙是不是已經先喝過幾杯才回家了，他的模樣看起來像微醺，身材曲線非常棒。

丹倫真的脫下了上衣，他光著身子對芬微笑。

芬則是指指他的牛仔褲，給了一個更曖昧的微笑。

你要我脫下我的褲子？

耶耶耶 －－

那要不要先脫下你的燕尾服？

這樣比較公平、公平！

芬止不住自己的笑意，他放下酒杯，起身給對方一個深吻。

「我們應該進房間裡去的……」丹倫憋不住笑意，直到芬玩笑似的親吻開始有些變質為止。

他們兩個大男人擠在沙發上，中間還夾著一把吉他。

「那就暫時先把這把笨吉他移開，我們進房裡去。」芬親吻丹倫的嘴唇。

「嘿，它不笨，它現在只是被兩個勃起的男人夾在中間有些嚇壞了。」丹倫一臉認真地開玩笑，然後艱難地把吉它挪開。

「進房裡？」

「呃……如果你不介意被Wesly先生盯著看的話，房間裡現在擺滿了他的照片，有時候會感覺到有點壓力。」

芬笑出聲來，「我一定要另外買一棟房子給你。」他坐在丹倫身上，胡亂地在抽屜裡找著保險套，看來是不願意進房裡去了。

三個月的時間沒碰對方，兩人都顯得有些急躁。

前戲和潤滑的過程有些草率，但無所謂，因為兩個人都硬得有些發疼了。

芬將自己擠進丹倫雙腿間時，對方繃緊肩膀，臉上笑容不見了，但緊閉雙眼蹙攏眉毛的樣子非常情色。

他們之間的氣息有些沉重。

「全部進來沒關係。」丹倫輕吁口氣，用腿緊緊夾著對方的腰。

「不要急，慢慢來。」芬的手指插在對方濕潤的黑捲髮裡，他緩慢地進入對方體內，即便他知道對方已經有些按耐不住了，他打趣地安撫道：「你不會希望明天自己連沙發都坐不住的。」

丹倫掩著嘴笑了幾聲，他親吻對方，一雙小狗眼看起來水汪汪的，「天啊！我真的很想念你，芬。」

芬回親對方長著一排長睫毛的雙眼。

「我也想你，男朋友。」

萊恩．勒夫 （拼音：Lion．Love，經紀人暱稱小愛 ），擁有純正拉丁血統的純漢子，身高一米八八，青少年偶像丹倫所屬的勒夫經紀公司的老闆，今年正值犯太歲的二十九歲，性向：疑似Gay。

這位「疑似Gay」先生，正在打理自己的裝扮，本月分他在多次上網搜尋：「如何治療同性戀病症」後，有位女士從網路上捎來了好消息，對方宣稱自己是虔誠的基督教徒，並且是一個「治療機構」的主委，能將他的「同性戀病症」治好。

因為自己的性向而苦惱許久的拉丁裔，今晚決定赴這位女士的約會，他覺得也許這趟約會能為自己帶來某些解答。

噴了整身的古龍水後，他整整自己的淡紫色襯衫，看了眼手錶，最後再次確認手機 －－很好，今天並沒有收到任何來自Wesly先生的性騷擾簡訊。

那個把他導向同性戀之路的基佬在三個月前回到英國後，他們就很少連絡了。

而值得慶幸的是，老嚷嚷著說要塞他屁股的經紀人，是在沒有達成目的的狀況下回國的，他現在還是完好的清白之身，非常有機會治癒自己的「同性戀病症」。

當萊恩搭乘的計程車在中國餐館前停下時，他將小鈔遞給了司機，司機卻一臉同情的看著他。

「你為什麼這樣看著我？」萊恩不高興的挑起眉毛。

「孩子，聽話，如果和女友還是老婆吵架了，別一直一臉苦巴巴地盯著手機等和好簡訊，直接和對方面對面談吧！這才是維持一段關係的好方法。」司機說，看到萊恩的表情，他顯然誤會了什麼。

當萊恩驚恐的察覺，自己在確認經紀人有沒有傳訊息給他，臉上可能露出的是什麼樣的表情時，他瘋狂冒了整身冷汗。

最後萊恩丟下一疊鈔票，驚慌失措地下了計程車。

－－他想他急需治療。

只是萊恩怎麼也沒料到，當他進入中國餐館後，即將要面對的，卻是讓他近乎感受到生命危險的巨大窘境。

－－還是乾脆闖進小愛家找他玩好了。

經紀人正思索著，他無聊地撥弄著手機，而對面的男人正嘰哩呱啦的說個不停。

幾分鐘前經紀人從洛杉磯的Gay吧裡釣出了一個帥哥，高大的拉丁裔男，雖然比起他們家有著純正拉丁血統的小愛還差了這麼一點，但沒魚蝦也好。

只可惜，當經紀人帶著帥哥外出用餐並深入交談後，他後悔了。

「嘿，我是很開放的，我認為有多重性伴侶也不是什麼大不了的事。」那傢伙看上去有點微醺，他喝多了中國餐館裡的紹興酒。

「你那不叫開放，你那叫蕩婦，Ooops……抱歉，我沒冒犯的意思。」經紀人覺得無聊，他正在傳簡訊騷擾今天一整天沒理會的萊恩。

「沒關係，我喜歡你這麼直接……」對方促狹的笑了笑，他解開胸前的鈕扣，然後帶點挑逗的輕聲問道：「等會兒是要去你家還是我家？我個人是比較喜歡當TOP……順帶一提，我也滿喜歡無套性愛的，你應該能接受吧？」

經紀人立刻翻了一個極大的白眼，順便再給了對方一個「噁！」的臉。

「抱歉，我有『心眼加屁眼狹小症候群﹄，不讓幹的。」

「你要當TOP也行的！我都可以。」對方急忙補充。

「不，我還有另一個病，那叫『不幹asshole的ass hole症候群﹄。」經紀人給了對方一個敷衍的笑容，但似乎有點惹惱了對方。

「喂！你別太過分……」

對方一掌怒拍在桌面上，但經紀人反應更快，下一秒他抄起一雙筷子往桌上一插。咚！咚！兩聲，何謂中國成語的入木三分，把意思曲解一下後就是這種情況。

兩根筷子插進了男人的指縫之間，深入桌面。

「是，親愛的，你說什麼？」經紀人將下巴往交疊的手指上一放，雙眼眨巴眨巴地看著對方。

對方慢慢的縮回手，扁著嘴，看看地板，再看看桌上的筷子，然後沉靜地開口問道：「對不起，你想吃披薩諾嗎？披薩諾。」不知為何對方緊張地飆出了義大利腔。

「不想。」

「但我想，你不介意的話我要去買披薩諾了。」男人抓了外套起身，沒有付錢的意思，他一溜煙的跑走了。

經紀人不知道是第幾次對有著拉丁血統的男人翻白眼了。

而事情就是這麼的巧，當那個拉丁男從門口跑掉後，又一個拉丁裔從門口進來了。而遠遠地就能看到對方穿著那身顯眼鮮豔的紫色襯衫搭配金項鍊，招搖的走來，看那騷包的姿態，經紀人光靠屁股就認出了對方。

喔 －－真巧。

經紀人的眼神忽然又活了過來似的。對方正在翻看手機，臉上的表情很微妙，筆直地在服務生的帶領下走向他，然後一屁股坐在他隔壁餐桌的座位上，眼睛仍然盯著手機看，完全沒注意到他。

萊恩的手指放在手機上，似乎是在考慮要不要回覆手機裡的訊息。

經紀人看了他一眼，不客氣地坐過去偷看，原來對方正在看他剛剛傳給他的那封「親愛的，今天想吃我屌嗎？」的性騷擾簡訊。

經紀人伸手往對方肩上一搭，扭頭過去吹熱了對方的耳朵，「寶貝，按下Yes，然後傳送吧！」

萊恩被突如其來的突襲嚇得抓不住自己的手機，手機幾經翻滾，落入了隔壁桌剩下的雞湯內。

「你在這裡做什麼！」萊恩尖叫著把手機從雞湯裡打撈出來。

加害者則一臉無所謂的模樣，「跟帥哥約會，但由於理念不合，所以剛剛吹了。」

「你、你和別人約會？」萊恩一臉震驚，難以接受的模樣。

他們之間沉默了幾秒，而經紀人則因為對方震驚的表情在心底喔喔了幾聲。

「親愛的，我現在單身，最好的朋友剛剛交了男朋友，所以我很容易覺得寂寞覺得冷，找男人約會不是理所當然的事嗎！你有什麼問題？」經紀人瞇起眼，話說得頗有試探意味。

萊恩則是僵著一張臉，幾秒後，他搖頭堅定的回答，「不！沒有問題，這跟我一點關係也沒有。」雖然看起來不像真的沒問題。

「嗯……」經紀人沒多說什麼，只是發出惹人厭的哼鳴，然後迅速地上下打量了萊恩幾眼，「對了，你不好好顧公司，穿得花枝招展的跑來這裡做什麼？」

萊恩有些支支吾吾的，也許是野性本能讓他察覺到了，要是和對方說出自己和「治療機構」的人有約，他可能會遭受生命危險。

就在經紀人湊近對方打算逼問時，一男一女朝他們走了過來，男的穿著一身牧師服，女的則穿著套裝，兩人臉上都掛著和善的笑容，在看到萊恩後，他們在他對面坐了下來。

「萊恩．勒夫？你好，我們是『同性依戀症』治療機構的人員。」

牧師男微笑著，他身旁的女人向萊恩遞出名片，並同時向被誤以為陪伴同行的經紀人遞出名片時，萊恩確信自己感覺到了，有股黑氣從經紀人的體內爆開來，並震得地板微微晃動，把他內心深處的恐懼都給震了出來。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

「很高興你能鼓起勇氣尋找我們的協助。」牧師男正對萊恩和經紀人笑著，他伸出放在萊恩緊握的雙手上，「我知道，我能從你們的雙眼裡看出，你們正深受這種病症的折磨。但相信我，這是可以治療的，經由向上帝禱告的力量，我們可以矯治你們的這種罪孽，讓你們成為『正常人』。」

萊恩看著牧師男發皺的雙手，他不確定自己到底有沒有在聽對方說話，因為此刻他內心的恐懼已經蓋過了一切，他現在甚至只想叫牧師男閉嘴。

「你們知道，以聖經的觀點來說，同性戀是種罪，他們違反了自然法則，一旦同性行為發生，人類所具有的育種本能也將遭受中斷……」

牧師男繼續說著，旁邊的女人則附和著，就在這時，一直沉默著的經紀人開口了，他臉上掛著和對方同樣的微笑，「能讓我問個問題嗎？我說地球有他媽七十多億人口這麼多，還無限增加之中，而同性戀只占其中一小部分，我很好奇我們要怎麼中斷人類育種？」

「這位先生，別心急，我知道你現在也許還無法接受，但同性戀違……」看到經紀人眼中竄出冷光時，在場的人包括牧師男都猛吞了口唾沫，他有些結巴道：「違背上、上帝意旨。」

「同性戀不是上帝創造出來的嗎？違背祂意旨的話，創造我們出來做什麼？」

「那是祂對你們的考驗……」

「不，你這種人才是祂對我們的考驗。」

經紀人的話讓牧師男整個漲紅了臉，但他不疾不徐地深吸了口氣，保持他原本的微笑，「先生，請別一開始就抱持著敵意，我們是來幫助你們的。」

「先生，這句話應該是我對你們說的，請別一開始就對同性戀抱持敵意，我們是上帝造出來的可愛小妖精。」

「先生，請聽我說，同性戀是『不對的﹄！」牧師男強調著，他繼續說道：「你們好好想想，聖經有說，同性戀是令人可憎的行為。看看你們兩位，明明都是一表人才的男性，如果能和女性結合，將會生出多漂亮多可愛的孩子？但由於你們現在的同性行為，那個孩子只能永遠被你們埋葬於幻想中……」

「喔！照你這麼說的話，那些異性戀的不孕夫婦真是令人可憎啊！因為他們生不出孩子。」

「這不是同一件事！」

「這是同一件事。」

牧師男和經紀人你來我往，經紀人從容不迫地在座位上翹著二郎腿回應，而牧師男則氣得滿臉通紅，雙方互動看在萊恩眼裡，彷彿正在上演一場驅魔儀式……而幾分鐘後，狀況真的演變成驅魔儀式了。

「你體內一定存在著惡魔！惡魔！我為你感到羞恥！」中國餐館的員工和治療機構的女人，正試圖拉住激動地拿著聖水噴灑經紀人的牧師男，他在兩秒前被經紀人的一句「上帝愛男人也愛女人，你怎麼不說祂是雙性戀？」給氣瘋了。

但經紀人輕鬆地閃過了，大量的聖水噴到一旁的萊恩身上。

一切看起來像場鬧劇。

最後，在場面變得更加混亂前，經紀人站起身來，他付了餐費和小費，整整大衣後似乎打算離去。

「等等，你要去哪裡？」萊恩下意識地拉住對方的手，但對方只是冷冷看了他一眼。萊恩不知道是不是自己太敏感，但對方的那種眼神，就好像在對他說「我對你感到失望」一樣。

「當然是回飯店大吐特吐一番，這種『治療』令我噁心。」經紀人抽回手，沒再看萊恩一眼，只是淡漠地丟下一句，「很抱歉打擾了你的治療時間，接下來你就好好和他約會吧！上帝祝福你。」

「你應該感到羞恥！你應該接受治療！」而牧師男依舊喊著。

「很抱歉，無論是我的性向，我的性格，或是我這個人，全都是天生的，無法改變。而比起羞恥，我永遠只為這樣的自己感到更多的驕傲。」話像是在說給萊恩聽的一樣，哼的一聲，經紀人在說完這句話後離開了中國餐館，只留下萊恩一人面對仍然激動的治療機構人員。

而萊恩則是莫名地從心底湧出了某種酸楚，好不容易當牧師男冷靜下來後，卻換他嗖地一聲站了起來，「狗、狗麵捏，我忽然想起來我忘了幫叔叔買披砸 －－我要去買披砸！所以我們改天再約吧？」

不知道為什麼說起了日本腔的拉丁裔，最後在牧師男和其他人錯愕注視之下，奔出了餐館，他一路跑到大街上，想找到那個亞裔男人的身影，但大街上卻空蕩蕩的，什麼也沒有。

但是，嘿 －－

我會晴天親妳，

會在雨天親妳，

會在陰天親妳……

丹倫的歌聲。

芬在睡夢中被吵醒，他將臉埋在身下人的捲髮中，然後伸手去摸放在櫃子上的手機，那是從英國打來的一通長途電話。

「喂？」芬的鼻音很重。

「你人在哪裡？」女人的聲音。

「媽？打電話給我做什麼？」芬抬頭，然後按著身下人的後腦袋，對方在聽到媽這個字眼時悠悠轉醒了。

「你人在哪裡？」女人又重覆了一遍。

「嗯……男朋友家。」芬拍拍丹倫的腦袋，對方揉著雙小狗眼，看來還沒弄清楚狀況，他伸出食指抵在嘴唇上要他別說話。

「美國那個小明星？你們還在交往？」女人聽起來有點驚訝。

「為什麼要用疑問句？」芬笑出聲來，「是，我們還在交往。」

「喔，真稀奇，難得你一段關係能維持這麼久……」芬幾乎可以想見對方那種帶些戲謔的表情，他無奈的搖了搖頭，而對方則是繼續問道：「那你什麼時候要帶回家給我們看看。」

「媽，冷靜，不要急好嗎？雖然我們還在交往，但也才交往三個多月。」

「喔 －－好吧！」但她隨即又說道：「不然就下個月吧？我和你爸下個月比較有空。」

「媽！」

「他在旁邊嗎？我能跟他說話嗎？」

「不行，媽，他不在。」芬說謊，因為他不希望讓丹倫在腦袋不清楚的狀況下，遭受自己母親的疲勞轟炸。

「喔 －－好吧。」對方聽起來很失望，但隨即又說道：「那Wesly在旁邊嗎？我能跟他說話嗎？」

「不，媽，這是我男朋友家，Wesly不應該在……」

「我在啊！」經紀人的聲音卻忽然從旁邊竄出來。

兩個交疊在沙發上的人頓時一驚，他們同時將頭扭往同個方向。經紀人正坐在客廳的矮桌上，和他們面對面，手裡拿著刀叉，腿上還放著一盤英式鬆餅和早茶，看上去已經在那裡坐很久了。

不顧兩人詫異的目光，經紀人往嘴裡塞了一塊鬆餅，自然地接過芬手上的手機，「嘿！阿姨，最近過得如何？是、是……什麼？不，相信我，我們沒有玩3P，跟芬太噁了……喔，抱歉，我沒有冒犯的意思，總之妳別擔心，我們沒有。」

「Wesly！」芬瞪著經紀人，經紀人卻舉著食指要他安靜。

被壓在芬下頭的丹倫則是不停的用氣音喊著「Oh my god！」「Oh my god！」，企圖把赤條條的身子往沙發裡縮，但那只讓他們兩個人看起來更狼狽。

最後丹倫牙一咬，抓了小沙發枕遮住重點部位就從芬身下鑽了出來，一路逃往臥室，但還是難逃被經紀人伸手抓了一把屁股的下場。

「帶他男朋友回去給妳看看？當然沒問題，他剛剛才光著屁股從我面前跑過去……啊啊，是個小帥哥呦！配芬根本浪費……喔！抱歉，我真的沒有冒犯的意思。」經紀人繼續聊著，直到芬起身抽回自己的手機。

「不，媽，晚點再跟妳聊，愛妳，我掛了。」芬用力地掛掉電話，他瞪著不請自來的經紀人。

「芬，你媽要我提醒你，既然要交往就好好交往，別亂來、別偷腥，還有記得使用保險套。」經紀人仍然若無其事的吃著他的鬆餅，然後瞅了芬一眼，「麻煩你遮一下好不好？我在吃東西耶！」

「你怎麼進來的？」芬深吸口氣，隨便拿了被單裹著。

「我有鑰匙，搭啦！」經紀人炫耀著手中的鑰匙，「我自己打的。」

連鑰匙都有……芬嘆息，他早該理解經紀人這調性。

「你到底什麼時候進來的？」

「一個小時前，我進屋，做了早餐，然後坐在這裡欣賞你們大概有十五分鐘了。」經紀人瞇著那雙鳳眼，然後點頭稱讚，「小捲毛的不錯，難怪你連到臥房這種短短的距離都忍耐不了。」

歸根究底，這一切到底是誰害的？芬沒把心裡話說出來。

「你怎麼會一早跑來？我以為你昨晚跑去泡吧和找男人了，下午前都不會出現的。」芬抹了把臉，他還沒完全清醒。

「我是去啦！可是昨晚釣到的是一個混蛋。」

「那麼為什麼不去找丹倫的老闆？你不是滿喜歡他的？」

「別提他，提了我就有氣。」

「好，不提。」

「你知道嗎？我昨晚居然在中國餐館遇到他！」還是要提。經紀人把早茶遞給芬醒腦，「他居然跑去給我找『同性依戀症治療機構﹄，他想要治療他的『同性戀症﹄！」

經紀人看上去氣壞了，連早餐都放在一旁，沒胃口繼續。

「你知道我多痛恨那種機構。」

「那個機構的人大概也滿痛恨你的。」

經紀人在少年時期曾被抓去那個機構治療過，但結局卻是他成功地說服了其中幾名「導師」出櫃，最後被當作撒旦附身，列為拒絕往來戶，直接踢了出去。

「如果他這麼急於想否定自己的話，和這種人沒有什麼好多聊的。」經紀人擺擺手，有點賭氣。

芬只是從容地喝了口茶，然後對經紀人說道：「你也不必對他這麼嚴厲，畢竟他是個活了二十幾年才願意面對自己性向的男人，我覺得會去尋求這種協助滿正常的。剛發現自己性向不同於一般人時，有誰沒掙扎過？」

「你和我就從來沒有這種掙扎，而且老子的出櫃年紀可是小學一年級！」

「那是因為你在二年級遇到我，我們有彼此，可是那個拉丁裔的身邊，可是誰都沒有。」芬微笑。

經紀人盯著他盯了好長一段時間，才心不甘情不願地輕嘆道：「對，是因為我們有彼此……」

「呃……你們要接吻了嗎？我需不需要迴避一下。」丹倫不知道什麼時候跑回來了，他站在旁邊，故意露出尷尬的表情。

芬和經紀人互看一眼，「噁！」同時從嘴裡發出聲音。

剛剛沖過澡的丹倫擦著一頭濕漉漉的髮回來坐好，不停對著芬笑，「你們在聊什麼？對了，剛才打電話來的是你媽嗎？」

「對，就在聊這個，芬的父母想見你，因為兒子到了適婚年齡，他們急著想把兒子嫁出去吶……親愛的，你該和他求婚了。」

「Wesly……」芬瞪了經紀人一眼，他拍拍丹倫的腦袋，就怕對方當真了，「丹，別聽他胡說，我媽只是無聊想見見兒子男友。」

「你媽想見我？什麼時候？我、我需要查查行程然後跟朵莉說一聲。」丹倫用膝蓋夾住了雙手，那是他緊張時的表現。

「不急，這是以後的事 －－還有，請不要因為Wesly先生的胡說，就認真地考慮起要和我求婚這件事，我還沒有要結婚的打算。」芬搓搓對方的小捲毛。

「喔……」丹倫嘟起嘴唇，皺著濃眉的樣子不知道是鬆了口氣還是失望。

「不用失落，芬沒有，但我有要結婚的打算，你可以和我求婚，我願意嫁。」經紀人一臉認真，那把丹倫逗笑了。

「行了，先不說這些，今天是我來美國後好不容易才有的休假日，現在只想跟我男朋友悠閒地出門去晃晃。」芬伸手搭住丹倫的肩膀，「你呢？男朋友。」

「當然好，我今天也休假！你想去哪裡嗎？喔，等我，我換個衣服，然後去拿車鑰匙我們就出門！」丹倫起身開心的衝進房裡，簡直像要跟主人去散步的小狗。

經紀人看著丹倫的背影，然後他認真地和芬說道：「說真的，你和他分手吧？我想嫁他。」

芬白了經紀人一眼，沒理會對方，他跟在丹倫屁股後面進了臥房，一邊對著丹倫喊道：「我需要用一下浴室，還有別在屋子裡跑來跑去的！」

經紀人望著吵吵鬧鬧的臥室，他重新吃起了他的早餐，順便掏出手機翻看芬的工作行程表。

其實今早他還有另一件事要和芬討論，只是這事有些太有趣了，似乎不太適合在丹倫面前大肆討論……

經紀人看著手機裡的那封信件，上頭正在詢問他，原先他替芬敲定，準備在月底於美國展開與知名樂團合作的幾場巡迴表演，由於原指揮身體不適的關係，所以找了另一名同樣很知名的指揮替代，問他們有沒有問題。

指揮只要不是太差的，經紀人認為芬和自己都不會有什麼太大的問題，但這次的問題出在 －－經紀人看著新指揮的名字：伊凡．格雷欣。

就是這麼巧，芬的第一任男友也叫這個名字。

丹倫頭上戴著毛帽，臉上還掛了一副粗框眼鏡，看起來像個小宅男。

「天哪！當了明星之後，你的品味還是跟以前一樣差勁。」經紀人搖搖頭，表情刻薄的像穿著PRADA的惡魔裡的米蘭達一樣，「只有這件褲子還過得去。」經紀人的手往丹倫屁股上一滑，對方因此往前蹬了一下。

「以後你的衣服我來挑。」經紀人說。

「不，千萬別讓他挑，他會讓你穿上很緊的褲子……你知道，可能會把你的蛋蛋擠爆的那種。」芬伸手搭在丹倫肩上，把笑到不行的他拉來親吻腦袋。

「我就沒讓你穿上那種褲子……嘿！不准像情侶一樣走在我前面，如果要這樣就必須牽我的手！」經紀人出聲警告。

還好今天洛杉磯下午的大街上人不算多，丹倫又打扮得如此不起眼，反倒芬還來得醒目些，三個人吵吵鬧鬧的進了連鎖餐廳，倒也沒引起太多人注意。

「接下來你都會待在美國嗎？」午飯用到一半時丹倫問道，他咬著薯條的模樣像個孩子。

「嗯，我月底在這裡和樂團有巡迴表演，我會待上一個月再回英國。」芬說。

「喔！這樣我就可以去看你的表演了！」

「不，最好不要去。」經紀人卻冷不防冒出一句，他喝著咖啡，卻嫌惡地皺起眉頭，「噁！這喝起來像抹布水。」

「為什麼？」芬和丹倫不解地同時問道。

經紀人頓了幾秒，頭也沒抬，「因為經紀公司不是要你們低調嗎？」

這時，丹倫的電話忽然響了起來，他看了眼，是朵莉打來的，「抱歉，我出去接個電話。」

「你是怎麼回事？我以為你根本不在乎這件事。」待丹倫起身出門後，芬向經紀人質問，看對方那個樣子一定有事情沒和他說。

「芬，月底的巡迴已經敲定了，你不可能說不幹就不幹。」

「我知道，我也沒說我不要幹……慢著，到底發生了什麼事？」

「呃……是這樣的，指揮病了，所以他們找了新的指揮替代。」

「所以呢？」

「新指揮叫伊凡．格雷欣。」

芬忽然沉默了。

「喔對，新指揮是你前男友，高興了吧？你想讓丹倫去看你和你前男友在舞台前上演眉來眼去的合奏？」

「嘿！我和伊凡之間已經是很久以前的事了。」芬搖頭，他說道：「丹倫根本不需要迴避這件事。」

「可是那一次你很認真，你忘了你還差點要跟對方結婚嗎？」

「那時候我才他媽十八歲！」芬難得動怒了，「我腦子根本還沒發育完全。」

「不，要不是他甩了你，你真的會跟他結婚。」經紀人輕嘆一聲，「姐妹，我是你的誰？你對那傢伙的感情我瞭解得很，我甚至懷疑他就是造成你一直無法和別人穩定交往的原因。」

「慢著，你現在是在擔心我因為跟舊情人見面一發不可收拾，然後背著丹倫和別人交往嗎？」

「我不知道，你治好你的『關係不穩定症候群﹄了嗎？喔、喔！不，別舉起你的牛排刀，我不想吵架……」經紀人高舉雙手投降。

芬用力瞪了對方一眼，看對方一臉皮癢的模樣，一下子也不知該從何氣起。

芬咬牙，放下手上的刀子，「要是以前，我真的會衝上去揍你。」

「我知道，九年級時你因為我把你的琴絃弄壞，像頭牛一樣衝上來揍我的痕跡現在還留在我額頭上。」經紀人撥弄一頭黑髮，「你該付我美容費的！」

「認真聽著，Wesly，我不會，也不可能回頭去找舊情人，會和丹交往，表示我對他是認真的。」芬說，語氣不帶一絲遲疑。

「但有丹對你這麼認真？」

「連你都不准喊他丹，以後只有我能喊。」芬看了經紀人一眼，意思很明白，「我就是這麼認真。」

經紀人手一攤，他挑眉，隨口揶揄，「哎哎，交往還真是件麻煩的事呢！當初還以為是幸福的開端，卻發現問題一個一個接踵而來，你們之後一定還有得受！」

「不需要因為忌妒說這種話，因為你那邊可是連交往都還沒開始，就出現一堆問題了，也許你應該先管好你自己。」芬隨口揶揄回去。

幾秒後，芬和經紀人的戰火在連鎖餐廳的一角濃烈的噴發開來，餐廳員工還以為是地震來著，紛紛探出頭來一看究竟。

這場微震持續到去外頭接電話的傢伙，一路冒著小花和傻笑回到座位上為止。

丹倫回到座位上時，芬和經紀人都注意到了他臉上不自然的興奮。

「怎麼了？」原本正要吵起來的兩人同聲問道。

「God……」丹倫支吾著，他抬起那雙發亮的小狗眼，「你們知道嗎？朵莉說有個青少年影集找我去客串參演……呃，雖然找我演的是個同性戀角色，朵莉說可能會被定型……但我後來想想，反正我也不打算走演員這條路，如果只是去體驗一下這麼好玩的經驗的話……何不呢？」

丹倫開心的對芬張開雙手，「嘿！寶貝，我要去演戲了！快抱抱我和我說恭喜！」

「喔 －－恭喜你。」經紀人和芬同時按著胸口，像對第一次參加演講比賽得名的孩子讚美著。

芬伸手給了捲毛小狗一個大大的擁抱，經紀人也在旁邊假裝拭淚，但桌面下的他們則是伸腳互踢了對方一下。

「你們以後可以在電視上看到我，這真不可思議！」丹倫還在冒小花，所以沒注意到芬和經紀人桌下暗潮洶湧的互動，讓桌面的咖啡都灑了出來。

「慢著，我有個問題。」忙亂之中，經紀人舉起手發問：「如果你演異性戀就算了，我不會這麼有興趣，但你演的是同性戀！所以我需要知道和你演對手戲的是誰？」

在丹倫回答之前，芬都不是這麼在意的，畢竟只是演戲而已，直到丹倫笑著回答道：「喔！麥提．卡萊爾，你們應該知道他，我之前和他一起上過節目。」

不只是芬，連經紀人的臉都瞬間頓住。

在這裡先打岔給大家科普一下，丹倫的粉絲網頁和Tumblr上一直有所謂的Fan girl在ship各種和丹倫有關的RPS （意指真人同人 ）。而在這之中，分清楚大家心目中的OTP （OTP：One True Pairing，心目中最棒的情侶之意 ）是很重要的。

自從丹倫出櫃之以來，占據各大粉絲心頭的前兩名一直都是所謂的W丹和芬丹，同人產量高居不下，但其中最不可忽視的卻是一直在後頭窮追不捨的第三名 －－麥提丹倫，簡稱麥丹。

明明兩人只同台過一次，都不知道是多久以前的事了，至今卻還是不斷地在Tumblr上徘徊不去，成為Fan girl們津津樂道的話題。

而現在兩人要演一對同志情侶？後果如何是可想而知的。

芬和經紀人互看一眼 －－強敵即將降臨！

「你確定你沒事？我很抱歉忽然臨時有事要去公司一趟，如果你是在不高興這個的話……」出門前丹倫擔心的看著從回到家後，就坐在書桌前打開電腦不知道忙什麼的芬，對方現在正癱在那裡，連經紀人也癱在沙發上。

「沒事，我只是有事情在忙所以有點累了，絕對不是在生你的氣。所以親愛的，快去工作吧！記得早點回來。」芬硬是抬起頭對丹倫笑了笑，他拉過對方給了他一個深吻後，對方才暈呼呼地點點頭，抓了車鑰匙出門。

而這回難得的，丹倫要去公司時經紀人卻沒吵著要跟去。

丹倫一出門，屋裡的兩個男人立刻發出了難受的呻吟。

「不行，贏不了，真的贏不了 －－光靠我一個人的力量贏不了！」經紀人抓亂了自己的一頭黑髮，他恨恨地盯著螢幕，「我太小看Fan girl的力量了！」

坐在書桌前的芬沒說話，只是一臉不高興的轉動滑鼠卷軸。

消息傳得很快，今天丹倫才告訴他們要和麥提合作，經紀公司和那部青少年影集的官方推特上就馬上發布了這個消息。

而網路新聞寫得也很聳動，即便丹倫只是客串幾集而已，但由於他曾經出櫃的身分造成了一定的話題，加上對手是曾被謠傳為雙性戀的當紅小生，麥提．卡萊爾，讓這部青少年影集的詢問度一下子又飆高了不少。

而其所引發的結果就是Fan girl們的瘋狂追捧，麥丹一下超越W丹和芬丹成為Tumblr上第一名的標籤。

芬盯著Tumblr上大大的寫著「今日是麥丹支持者的勝利！」「芬和丹倫早就該準備分手了！」幾行字，即便他已經和經紀人掛在網上奮戰了幾個小時，努力刷新自己支持的OTP，卻在沒幾秒就被麥丹刷新的狀況下，他挫敗地闔上了筆電。

「我們明明才是真同志啊！為什麼贏不了這些容易變節的女人？」經紀人吼道，用力地跟著闔上筆電。

他們互看一眼。

「果然還是直接炸毀Tumblr總部最快吧！」同聲回答。

芬和經紀人有默契地一起笑出聲來，下午的吵架似乎已經因為共同敵人的出現煙消雲散。

「真是蠢斃了，我們到底在網路上跟人家爭什麼？」芬嘆息。

「少裝得這麼從容，其實你還是有點擔心吧？畢竟對手可是拿過同志票選前一百HOT第一名的人，我都投給他了。你不能指望在你出現之前，還只是個沒見識過男色小處男的丹倫，在面對這樣的對手時卻完全沒有心動的感覺，他們可是要放真感情下去演戲的耶！真感情 －－」

「少危言聳聽了。」芬瞇起眼，有時候他真的覺得經紀人是他肚裡一條巨大的亞裔蛔蟲。

「來了一個伊凡，又來一個麥提，嘖嘖嘖，我看你和丹倫的戀情岌岌可危喲！」經紀人跟著瞇起眼。

「不，我們的戀情現在很好，謝謝關心。」

「你們現在當然很好，因為問題還沒發生。」經紀人則是挑釁地看了芬一眼，「我只是想跟你說，如果你對丹倫是認真的，就要好好把握住，你自己別亂跑，也不要放任他亂跑，畢竟愛就是自私的占有對方才能長久，明白嗎？」

芬看著那一臉先知模樣的經紀人，他微笑著點頭說道：「Wesly，你如果再引用一次男男言情小說的台詞，我就立刻跟你絕交。」


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

「Ou…Ouuuuu……Ouch！好燙！」丹倫正發出狗被踹般的哀鳴聲。

造型師正在用離子夾用力地夾他的頭髮，企圖把他的整個頭髮燙直。

「他好像不太適合直髮，簡直像個花心的小混蛋。」朵莉看著鏡子裡的丹倫，正在和造型師討論著。

「別擔心，我接下來會用很多 －－很多的髮膠，用完後他會變成乖孩子的。」造型師說著。

今天丹倫特別來到洛杉磯一處攝影棚，和新劇的劇組一起替準備加入的影集做定裝照。很多事都是他第一次體會，一切都是這麼的新鮮，包括頭上的那把離子夾，還有像雪球一樣打到頭上的髮膠。

攝影棚內擠滿了很多人，都是說不上生的面孔，畢竟有些人的臉還會被印在高樓大廈上，一上大街就能看到了。

朵莉看著鏡子裡乖乖受造型師擺弄的丹倫，她一開始還挺擔心對方不能適應新環境的，但現在看上去還好，其他演員會主動和他打招呼，他似乎也挺得女演員的緣，每個人幾乎都先和他聊過幾句，打了個照面。而當然，最親切的還是那個之前和丹倫一起上過節目的麥提。

「酷！你看起來像個可愛的乖孩子。」剛想到這人他就出現了，麥提不知從哪冒出來，對著鏡子裡的丹倫打招呼。

此刻的丹倫一頭髮膠，身上穿著毛線衣，活脫脫像個青少年。

丹倫笑得像隻小狗，很自然的和對方寒暄。

朵莉這是第二次這麼近距離的看到麥提。對方個子高高的，一頭深褐色短髮，五官深邃，有雙很漂亮的藍眼睛。連向來只注意女人漂不漂亮的朵莉都忍不住多看了幾眼，她不得不承認對方是個很有魅力的明星。

而如果連她都這麼認為了，那丹倫是怎麼想的？朵莉有些好奇，畢竟對方可是和芬完全不同的類型。

他們聊了幾句後麥提先行離開，而這時丹倫才注意到造型師和朵莉都停下動作盯著他看。

「哇喔！戲都還沒開拍，我剛剛卻彷彿嗅到了一股性張力。」造型師 （男，Gay ）誇張地瞪大眼。

「什麼？」丹倫笑出聲來，因為覺得對方和經紀人有點像。

「你覺得麥提怎樣？」朵莉試探性的問了。

「很好啊！怎麼了？」丹倫不解。

「很好？你應該要說很辣才對吧，你真的確定自己是同志嗎？」造型師又抓了丹倫的腦袋幾把。

「是很帥沒錯，不過……人也很好。」但丹倫顯然沒弄清楚對方的意思。

「不，我是問你，你沒有來電的感覺？」

「來電……不！當然沒有，我有男友了！」丹倫猛地搖了搖頭。

「現在沒有，等戲開拍後肯定有的，畢竟你們演一對呢！甜心，如果是我，我就毫不客氣的來電然後順便吃進肚子裡，還和男友客氣啊？」造型師衝著丹倫眨眨眼後，拿著用具就先去忙別的事情了。

丹倫奇怪地對朵莉皺皺眉眼，而朵莉只是聳聳肩，雖然她本來也認為丹倫不可能沒對對方有任何感覺，畢竟男人是很以性為主觀的動物，她一直以為男同志都是這樣的。

舉例來說，就像那個躲在角落的傢伙好了，即便不願意承認自己是同性戀，還不是盯著人家盯得兩眼發直，口水都要流下來了。

「我說老闆，要不要幫你叫車回去？」朵莉走向角落詢問那個隱藏在柱子後面很久的萊恩。

這個拉丁裔最近表現怪異，從前幾天開始他就特別關心丹倫的一舉一動，而且幾乎是丹倫去到哪裡他就跟到哪裡。

朵莉原本還以為拉丁裔煞到丹倫了，但看他那副鬼鬼祟祟的模樣好像又不是。

「不！不用，我只是來看看情況而已，我能自己叫車回去……」被發現的萊恩有些結巴。

「那能請你快點回去嗎？你在這裡活像是個跟著孩子上大學的母親一樣，很奇怪的。」朵莉不客氣的趕人，主要原因還是她不希望讓同業看到自己的老闆有多白癡。

「可是……」

坐在化妝檯前的丹倫轉了過來，左思右想後還是開口問了，「呃……老闆，你是不是，你是不是想找Wesly先生？他今天不會來探班喔！」

丹倫可以感覺得出來最近經紀人的心情不太好，他有耳聞了一點經紀人和萊恩之間發生的事，但他不確定是不是這個原因讓經紀人情緒不佳，也不像從前那樣狂熱地騷擾他的老闆。

而萊恩最近的行為又是如此異常……這兩個人真的沒有在交往，然後處於正在吵架的狀態嗎？丹倫不禁想。

「我、我才沒有要找他！我說了我只是來看看！」拉丁裔吼出口，把整個攝影棚的人的注意都拉來了。

丹倫和朵莉愣了幾秒，直到拉丁裔臉紅得連他黝黑的膚色都蓋了過去。

「老闆，如果你需要，其實我可以幫你打電話給W……」

「就說了偶咩油要找他！你悶這麼想趕偶走就是了，好！偶走、偶走！」不知為何爆出日本腔英文的拉丁裔在吼完後，就在眾人錯愕的目光下衝了出去。

丹倫和朵莉互看一眼，最後只能無奈的聳聳肩。

結束一整天定裝照的拍攝，丹倫在攝影棚先後和幾個新認識的女演員互道再見後，他就抓著車鑰匙回停車場準備開車回家。然而車門都還沒打開，他的衣角卻忽然被用力扯了一把。

那個情景有點驚悚，因為一個高大的拉丁裔男正蹲在他車旁，臉還埋在膝蓋之中。

「呃……老闆？」丹倫被嚇出了一聲冷汗，他尷尬地問道：「朵莉都回去了，你還沒回去嗎？」

拉丁裔沒有說話，那讓丹倫有些緊張，其實他對拉丁裔多少還是有些畏懼的，畢竟對方從前有過不良紀錄，然而此刻他的衣角被緊緊揪著，對方似乎是沒有要讓他逃跑的意思。

情況僵持了一會兒，直到丹倫發現對方不說話的原因，是因為對方似乎正在……

丹倫跟著蹲了下來，他猶豫了一會兒，「老闆……你、你在哭嗎？」

「偶咩油！」

嗯，在哭在哭。丹倫趕緊抽手帕給對方，對方雖然接過了，卻沒有要放過他衣角的意思。

丹倫無奈，只能陪對方蹲著，「我能幫你什麼忙嗎？」

「那個人@$&^%……」

好吧！後面的話丹倫完全沒有聽懂，但「那個人」這句話已經給足了線索。

丹倫默默地拿出手機來，而當對方把鼻涕擤在他的手帕上後，總算願意放過了他的衣角。

芬的手指跟著音樂在樂譜上輕輕敲打著。

他瞄了一眼手機，螢幕上還閃著丹倫幾分鐘前傳來的訊息。

丹倫：我快到家了！我快到家了！:D

而下頭是他的回覆：不准在開車時玩手機。

於是對方乖乖地沒再回傳訊息，而估計他人現在應該已經快到家了。

芬把眼鏡摘下，他看著書桌前和丹倫的合照，輕聲嘆息 －－他該怎麼形容最近的日子呢？他只能說放一個丹倫在家裡真的很棒！

在巡迴表演還有丹倫的的劇集開拍前，他們兩個暫時都還算放假的狀態。白天就窩在一起，偶爾宅在家裡聊個音樂，偶爾低調的一起外出購物或用餐。傍晚則是各自窩在一個房間裡工作，直到其中一個人受不了跑去騷擾對方為止……然後有空或想到就做做愛什麼的。

芬喜歡這樣的生活，他多希望日子能就這樣過下去，丹倫不要去拍什麼笨影集，自己也不要去做什麼巡迴表演，面對過去的人，然後每天窩在一起就好。

經紀人曾經質疑過他這個想法根本只是想逃避接下來可能遇到的問題，但芬不在乎。因為他認為自己現在的想法很單純，他只是想跟他男朋友好好在一起而已。

這時從門口傳來了聲響，謹守著芬前一陣子訂下的規定，丹倫這次沒有胡亂脫鞋，然後門沒關就跑進來跟他要抱抱。

丹倫很乖的鎖上門，然後手裡甩著車鑰匙踱步進來，只是仍然帶了一點戲劇性，他一路唱著進來，隨口亂哼的旋律。

喔，寶貝 －－

當我讓你獨自在家，

當我讓你獨自在家，

你寂寞嗎？

你想我嗎？

現在我回來了，

帶著一頭髮膠和愚蠢的毛線衣衣衣衣 －－

丹倫雙手插在口袋裡面走了進來，低著頭邊微笑邊對芬拋媚眼的模樣，像個可惡的小混蛋。

芬皺著眉頭笑出聲來，「你那顆頭還有衣服是怎麼回事？」

丹倫的捲髮被拉直還往後梳起，有些緊繃的毛線衣，不仔細看還以為是哪來的年輕學生！

「定裝照，如何？」

「你那件褲子不是Wesly幫你選的吧？那看起來緊得要命。」

「嗯，我最好趕快換掉它，我覺得我的蛋蛋好像抽筋了……」丹倫笑道，回家的第一件事是先給對方一個吻。

「吃了嗎？抱歉沒能和你一起吃晚餐。」丹倫問，一邊脫著身上的毛線衣。

「不要緊，我吃了。」

「嘿！我已經買好月底巡迴表演的票了，第一排！」丹倫得意地對著芬笑，「聽說這次和你合作的指揮也滿有名的，是個怎樣的人？」然後他問了個有點敏感的問題。

「不怎樣的人。」芬回答的模稜兩可。

「我還以為你們很熟。」

「不，不熟，我們很久沒見了……我們能先聊聊工作以外的事嗎？」

丹倫有些不解地看了芬一眼，他歪歪腦袋，「嗯……okay，那他帥嗎？」

「丹！」

「怎麼了？」丹倫被芬的一聲嚇得停住了動作，以為自己隨手抓桌上餅乾吃的動作惹得對方不高興了。

「說了不聊工作的事。」芬努力緩下情緒，他發現自己太大驚小怪了，丹倫不過是提到了那個被他遺忘了很久的人罷了。他應該表現得大方一點。

「抱歉……」丹倫愣了愣，他還以為這不算「工作上」的話題，「只是因為大家今天一直在問我同樣的問題，所以我忍不住就……」

「問你什麼？」

「問我覺得麥提如何？帥不帥之類的？」丹倫坐在沙發背上吃餅乾，他似乎不太了解為何大家要一直問他這個問題。

「那你覺得呢？比我帥？」芬挑高眉尾，那動作讓對方露出了很皮的笑容。

丹倫嘖嘖兩聲，「你在擔心什麼嗎？」

「嘿！我可不打算假裝自己多大方……當然是擔心我男朋友覺得對方太帥，所以被搶走。」芬起身走向丹倫，一把勾住對方的頸子，把他嘴上的餅乾屑全拍掉後把人拉進了臥室。

丹倫被扔上床去，看著眼前正在脫衣服的漂亮英國人，他忍不住笑道：「我可能要花一點時間脫掉這緊到不行的褲子！」

「沒關係，我會幫你。」

丹倫又順順頭髮，「你不介意我滿頭髮膠嗎？」

「不介意，我覺得這髮型挺可愛的。」

他們互看了一眼。

丹倫聳聳肩，躺在床上攤手向對方唱了起來。

No！I won't sleep tonight不！我今晚不睡了 －－

Oh oh喔喔！

I want some more我想要更多啊！

Oh oh喔喔！

What are you waiting for你還在等什麼？

Take a bite of my heart tonight今晚在我的心上咬一口吧！

（Animal，原唱者：Neon Trees，發行年：2011 ）

芬笑出聲來，他單膝壓上床和對方擁吻。

不管伊凡或是麥提什麼的，今晚都先閃一邊去吧！

經紀人是在酒吧角落找到拉丁裔的。

對方正被幾個對他有興趣的男人圍著，高大的他現在看起來像隻被餓狼圍住的小羊，無所適從。

經紀人早料到把對方叫來這種地方，有恐同症的拉丁裔肯定會嚇得不輕，但正是因為如此，他才會刻意約到這種地方的。

今天接到丹倫電話時他有些訝異，尤其當他請他空出時間，見他老闆一面時 （丹倫後來還偷偷傳訊息來告知，對方正在他車裡哭得很傷心 ）。

等了好幾天，經紀人終於等到對方主動想找他的時機。

不得不承認他這些天來仍然在生拉丁裔的氣，畢竟對方碰觸到了他最不能接受的雷點，所以他不打算如此輕易的原諒他，即便芬當時和他說的那番話確實有道理。

但既然今天那個傢伙鼓起勇氣要主動約他了，他確實是可以考慮一下，要不要赦免對方。

「不好意思，這傢伙有約人了。」經紀人越過人群，他把拉丁裔拽了出來。

拉丁裔一看到他，好像都要哭了一樣。

經紀人沒多說什麼，一路把人拽到吧台前坐下，然後舉手點了好幾杯昂貴的酒。

他看了眼手錶後，終於對拉丁裔說話了，「先說好，酒錢你付，還有我的談話時間照律師標準計算收費，現在是晚上十二點，計時開始。好啦！親愛的，你想和我談什麼？」

「你……最近……」

「你講話再結結巴巴的，我就用酒瓶塞爆你菊花。」

「你最近都沒傳簡訊給我！」拉丁裔的鼻涕噴了出來。

「我們是什麼關係？沒傳簡訊給你很正常吧？」經紀人聳聳肩，他話說得很實在，雖然和對方有過類似一夜情的經驗，但那從實質上說起來只是某種教學，讓拉丁裔好好認清自己的性向而已。

雖然經紀人挺喜歡拉丁裔的，但他們沒有交往，而且連朋友都說不上。

「你以前都會傳……」拉丁裔的聲音有點小，低著頭不敢看對方。

「那只是因為我無聊覺得好玩。」

「騙子！你明明就是因為在生那天的氣！」說著說著，拉丁裔的眼淚就掉下來了，他用手擦掉也沒用。

「天啊！我沒看過這麼會哭的傢伙。」經紀人翻了翻白眼，他攤手，「我生不生氣對你來說有什麼差別？」

「那表示、那表示你討厭我……」

「你太在意別人的看法了，我討不討厭你又有什麼差別？」

拉丁裔不說話了，經紀人則是湊過去，他在對方耳畔輕喃，「還是說因為你喜歡上我了，所以才這麼在意。」

「才沒……」拉丁裔整個身子一縮，他捏著發熱的耳垂，臉皺成一團，否認的話怎麼也說不出口。

他的態度其實已經很明顯了。

「親愛的，你必須了解一件事。」經紀人伸手用力扳正拉丁裔的臉，逼他看著自己，「我是男人，而我跟大部分的人一樣，我不偷不搶不騙，行得正坐得直，我還定期捐款給貧困兒童。除了說話毒了點，偶爾瞧不起別人的品味，但總體來說我是個好人 －－唯一比較不同的是，我喜歡男人而不是女人。

「而總有不能接受和他們有差異的人，所以硬是把『異類﹄冠到我頭上來，他們認為我需要治療。」經紀人微笑，「但認識我的人和我自己都了解，我就是我，美麗可愛的Wesly先生，只是個普通的『正常人﹄。」

經紀人放開拉丁裔的臉，他對他說道：「而你也一樣，你就是個白癡的帥拉丁裔，不管你喜歡女人或男人，改變不了你這個人的好壞。」

「所以你生氣是因為……」拉丁裔紅了鼻子。

「你喜歡男人，喜歡我，可是卻去參加那種治療，你這樣不等於是在否定一部分的自己，還有否定一部分的我嗎？而如果你是這樣想的話，這會讓我忍不住想，我有必要跟一個否定我的傢伙來往嗎？」經紀人的話又讓拉丁裔噴鼻涕了。

「對＠＄％︿＆ －－」拉丁裔哭得一抽一抽，經紀人沒聽懂他的話。

「什麼？」

「＠＃＄％％噗起 －－」經紀人始終沒有聽懂，直到後面，「但錯的比較多的還是你，你應該……嗚……給我一點時間……你根本……噗知道……我有多害怕。我的朋友……還有我的家人……噗嗚！知道我是同性戀後會怎麼看我……我很害怕，所以才會、才會想治療……」

看拉丁裔哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚，經紀人忽然想起了芬說過的話，也許他從不為自己的性向感到羞恥和害怕，是因為有芬這個朋友在。但拉丁裔呢？拉丁裔身邊現在誰都沒有。

「喔……你實在是太在意別人的看法，你這個小白癡。」一聲輕嘆，經紀人心軟了，他伸手抱住眼前哭得跟小朋友一樣的高大傢伙。

「你什麼都噗知道……還生偶的氣……」

「好啦好啦！我現在不生你的氣了，你別哭，以後想要多少性騷擾簡訊，我傳給你就是了。」

「偶也……根本……不稀飯尼……」

「好，好，別哭，我知道你愛我，我答應你跟你交往就是了。」經紀人拍著對方的腦袋秀秀，而拉丁裔沒有再說任何話。

「呃……昨晚玩得太厲害了，我覺得腰好像被卡車輾過了一樣。」一大早丹倫光溜溜的趴在床上，臉埋在枕頭裡起不來。

「嘿！丹，我發現你的頭髮又捲起來了，這真神奇。」芬摸著丹倫的頭髮。

「我是，神奇丹。」丹倫的回答像個小白癡。

純粹閒聊，芬喜歡這樣，他笑著親吻對方的腦袋，然後用不算詢問的口氣問道：「今天有工作嗎？請問能不能再和你親熱一下？」

「有工作，但是是下午，所以當然沒問題的，芬先生。」丹倫笑著，他撐起身體正要親吻對方，眼前芬的頭卻忽然被往下壓，取而代之的是經紀人的臉。

丹倫要躲時已經來不及了，經紀人硬逼他來了個深吻。

滿意的咋咋嘴後，經紀人嘿咻一聲架走床上的芬，「抱歉打擾你們親熱，但芬從今早開始就有工作的行程了，所以，不，你們不能再親熱了。」

「Wesly……」金髮的漂亮英國人沉下臉的樣子很可怕。

但顯然我們的Wesly先生是沒有在怕的。

「噁！遮一下你勃起的小雞雞好不好，這樣等一下怎麼外出見人？」

幾秒鐘後人在臥室匆忙穿衣的丹倫，只感到房外傳來了瞬間的巨震，連外頭的紫薇樹都被震謝了一樹的紫色花瓣。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

芬和丹倫的蜜月期過了，接下來即將邁入兩人都瘋狂忙碌的月底。

「我，不想，去工作。」

看到芬一副擺爛癱在後座的模樣，經紀人額旁的青筋突突直跳，今早芬直接把他過肩摔在地上的帳他都還沒算哩！對方現在卻又一副死樣子。

誰能想像名揚國際的小提琴家，今天是在完全沒有行動能力下，被他的經紀人死拖活拖逼出來的？

經紀人想起今早他還必須替對方穿衣服的情形就有氣，芬現在根本活脫脫就是一灘爛泥。

「Wesly，叫計程車送我回家，你替我去跟樂團練習，見到伊凡的話就叫他去吃大便。」芬抱著膝蓋，又是那種小書迷看完暮光之城最後一集，世界再也沒有任何樂趣可言的姿態。

「你先去吃給我看我就照辦！」

「我想回家，你有看到丹倫今天在門口送我離開的模樣嗎？他的眼神跟小狗一樣，還不停發出『愛你、愛你、幹我、愛你、愛你﹄的訊息。」

「我只看到『要幹等工作回來再幹﹄的訊息沒看到其他的。」經紀人一個無減速轉彎，沒多久就到了市中心的大型音樂廳。他衝進地下停車場後，很快地把那灘爛泥拖了出來，然後趕在約定時間前到場。

要合作的樂團早已在現場就定位，紛紛調起音來，就等主角小提琴手到場準備為接下來的表演排練。

經紀人將小提琴塞給芬的時候對方還在後台鬧脾氣，要不是因為後來丹倫傳了一封自己正在刷牙的酷照給他叫他好好工作，說不定對方早就邊喊著：「老子不爽練了！」邊跑回家去。

就在芬總算稍微振作起來之際，那個他們先前一直談論到的男人終於出現了。

不遠處剛進門的英國男人在發現芬後走了過來，他個子很高，黑髮，有隻很挺的鼻子，看上去年紀比芬他們大些，一身非常成熟的韻味，就像貓一樣優雅。

過了這麼多年還是很帥的男人 －－芬和經紀人注意到對方後，兩人一時沉默了，直到對方走近。

「吃大便吧！為什麼不去吃大便？居然沒有禿頭……吃大便啊伊凡。」經紀人可以聽到芬一直不停在後頭小聲的碎碎唸著。

「芬，好久不見了。」然而當伊凡．格雷欣伸出手時，芬恢復了他優雅小提琴家的身分。

「好久不見，別來無恙？」芬伸出手，臉上虛假的笑容讓經紀人差點都要吐了。

「我很好。」伊凡上下打量了芬一眼，從前青澀的孩子現在完全不同了，「你看起來過得也很不錯，我知道你做出了一番好成績，很榮幸這次能再次跟你合作。」

「不，榮幸的是我，伊凡老師。」

因為這個好久沒聽到的稱呼，伊凡笑了，「叫伊凡就好，我們準備開練吧？看看我們之間的默契是否生疏了。等練習結束，再好好敘舊。」

「當然，老師。」

芬將琴弓擺入盒中，他的手指還感覺到些許的酥麻，雞皮疙瘩在頸子上跑著。

即便經過了這麼多年，合作過這麼多人，芬錯愕地發現，和他擁有最佳默契的人仍然是那個伊凡．格雷欣。

闊別如此久的合作，兩首克萊斯勒的 《愛的歡樂 》 《愛的悲愁 》就把大家的雞皮疙瘩都震起來了。

芬不確定，這到底算不算是個好現象。

說到芬和伊凡的關係，芬是在十八歲那年遇到對方的，因為精湛的琴藝，芬很早就進入了樂團擔任小提琴首席，而當時樂團的指揮，正好就是年長芬整整一輪的伊凡。

當年芬稱呼伊凡為老師，一開始他們只是像師生間的關係，但你知道的，伊凡是個很有魅力的男人，而芬不過還是個青澀的小伙子，長期相處下來，很快就天雷勾動了地火。兩人開始交往後，芬甚至一度沉溺其中不可自拔，還打算向對方求婚……可惜最後被對方拒絕，並落得分手下場。

於是這之後芬開始變得輕浮，對於展開一段穩定感情好像有什麼障礙似的 －－

「Wesly先生，請不要在當事人耳朵旁邊，替他的感情生活配旁白。」芬差點沒伸手掐死人正坐在旁邊的經紀人。

「Ooops……我不小心把內心話唸出來了嗎？喔蜜糖！你知道我不是故意的。」經紀人臉上一點歉意也沒有，「不過你還記得你當時和對方愛得可真是轟轟烈烈嗎？因為分手的關係還整整一個月沒碰小提琴，整天跟個行屍走肉一樣。」

「那是很久 －－很久 －－以前的事了。」芬重申。

「不過有件事我很好奇，以你的調調，那傢伙……That old man is a bottom？ （那個老男人是零號？ ）Bottom～～～ （零號～～～ ）」經紀人忽然用男高音唱起來。

「Wesly！」

「你們兩個感情還是這麼好。」當伊凡微笑著走過來時，兩人的對話停止了。

芬看著那笑出淡淡魚尾紋的男人，他其實到現在還是很能理解，自己當初為何會如此迷戀對方。

「也沒多好。」經紀人正打算要替丹倫好好監督這兩人的同時，手機卻響了，鬧鐘在提醒他，該到了性騷擾最近那個和他「正在交往中」的男人。

友和色哪個重要？很簡單，經紀人可是個不折不扣的男人，他嗖的一聲衝了出去，只留下伊凡和芬兩人單獨相處。

伊凡笑了笑，拉過椅子在芬身旁坐下，「今天表現的很棒，芬，幾年的時間讓你的琴藝更厲害了。」

「謝謝。」芬從容接受。

「不只如此，你人好像也變了。」伊凡瞇著一雙灰綠的眼，「變得更成熟，更穩重……」他笑了笑，「連口味也變了。」

「抱歉？我沒聽懂你的話。」

「芬，我有看新聞，我知道你最近在跟那個美國小明星交往。」伊凡說：「那孩子簡直像隻小狗，你從前總是喜歡像貓一樣的人，不喜歡狗。」

芬隱約的察覺到了氣氛的不對勁，男人那雙灰綠色眼眸裡閃爍的光芒他很熟悉。

「人成長了，口味是會變的，你在羨慕嗎？畢竟我有個這麼可愛的男朋友。」芬微笑，他刻意強調，「伊凡老師。」

「嗯，非常忌妒。」伊凡沒有說明主詞是誰，但那話聽起來別有深意，「那麼你男朋友會介意你今天晚上和我去喝一杯好好敘舊嗎？」

「不，今晚不行，今晚我和他說好了會早點回家。」

「喔……那真是可惜，只好等下次了。」伊凡仍是微笑著，他起身，順手撥了一下芬的金髮，就和從前一下，即便對方悄悄的閃了一下，「很高興能再和你合作，芬。」

「彼此彼此。」芬微笑，努力消褪額上的青筋。

因為裡頭的同志配對而引發話題的青少年影集已經開拍了幾集。

首播的第一集丹倫沒露到什麼臉，但已經引發了不小的騷動和話題。

朵莉今天跟著丹倫坐著高爾夫車進到攝影棚裡去拍戲時，簡直有種送孩子去上小學的感覺，她擔心這個擔心那個的，就怕對方被欺負了。

但丹倫適應的很好，演技也沒太大問題，雖然看起來還是頗為生澀的，但在麥提的帶領下基本上還算自然，勉強及格。

麥提就如同丹倫說的，真的是個好人，而且是很有魅力的那種。

朵莉遠遠的看著等戲的丹倫和麥提在旁邊聊著，心上一顆大石頭放下了不少，只是看丹倫和麥提聊著聊著，她總是看出了一股不對勁的味道。

「妳看到了沒有，那兩人之間的性張力……我不相信拍完這季，這兩人不會擦出火花。」丹倫那染著一頭粉紅頭髮的造型師在隔壁忽然冒出聲來。

朵莉好笑的看了對方一眼，她覺得對方可能是Wesly先生的親戚還什麼的，即便一個是亞洲人一個是黑人。

「那孩子有男友了。」

「有男友又如何？現在開放式關係多的是！一堆人有男友還不是各玩各的？」

「丹倫不是這樣的孩子。」朵莉搖頭。

「但麥提是。」造型師點頭。

他們一同望著劇中的那對小情侶，忽然都不說話了。

遠處的丹倫正在滑手機，所以並不知道平行時間內，有多少人在替他的戀情擔心，他正在一邊和麥提閒聊，一邊在手機裡興奮的和自己的男朋友報告今日的拍攝情況。

「你知道我們兩個最近在Tumblr上很紅嗎？」麥提和丹倫閒聊著。

「我不知道，我從來沒上過那個網站。」丹倫抬起頭，歪腦袋的樣子像隻小狗。他曾經好奇想要上去看看，但不知道為什麼手機被芬和經紀人玩過後，那個網頁就被鎖起來了。

「如果首播話題就這麼多的話，等著看，開始有我們戲份的那幾集收視率會飆高的。」麥提看向對方，「說不定你還會從客串變成常駐演員。」

「哇！好酷！」丹倫的手指沒有停下，麥提注意到了。

「你在和你男友傳訊息嗎？」

「嗯！要告訴他今天會晚點回去。」

麥提瞇了瞇眼，他俯身靠在欄杆上，很自然的問了，「我一直很好奇，在你和他的這段關係裡，誰是扮演女孩的角色？」

丹倫放下手機，他皺著眉頭笑道：「不，我們沒有人扮演這種角色，我們兩個都是男人，貨真價實。」

「喔……抱歉，沒有冒犯的意思，只是有時候就我這種雙性戀來說，對於角色認定這點會有些在意。」其實麥提要問的不是兩人之間的關係，而是另一方面的問題。但他不想把自己的形象弄糟了，所以沒有多做解釋。

「你是雙？」面對當事人突如其來的爆料，丹倫只能在心裡哇喔兩聲。

「是，男的女的我都可以。」麥提伸手撥了下丹倫塗滿髮膠的黑髮，「所以對象是你也沒問題！性感可愛又帥氣的小伙子。」

「喔，謝謝！」丹倫笑出聲來，以為麥提這動作只是種稱讚或玩笑，什麼意思都沒有隱含。

麥提則是像個鄰家大哥一樣笑了笑，什麼都不打算戳破，他很期待接下來的拍攝。

芬最近顯得異常焦躁。

經紀人上次看到對方這副模樣，已經是好幾年前的事了，那時候正值芬向伊凡「追婚失敗」，而伊凡甚至和他提出了所謂「開放式關係」的要求。

當時的芬就像現在這樣……

芬把琴譜摔到牆上，一邊喊著：「不練了！不練了！明天你叫伊凡吃完大便後就滾回英國去！」

經紀人默默的把琴譜撿起來，收好，還有芬手上的那把小提琴，他擔心對方等一下像個搖滾歌手一樣用小提琴砸牆壁。

「過幾天就要正式開始巡迴表演了，你能不能忍耐一下？」經紀人嘆息。

「不能！我受夠每天都要看伊凡那張臉的日子了，隨便伸手摸我頭髮是什麼意思？和以前一樣假裝幽默風趣的接近我，刻意和我談笑風生又是什麼意思？那傢伙在期待什麼？」

不只芬，其實經紀人也有注意到，再次相遇，伊凡看芬的眼神還是跟以前一樣，而且從伊凡對芬的態度來看就知道了，那絕對不是「我們已經是過去式」的意思，而是「我想我們也許能再續前緣」。

「你反應過度了，我的建議是把對方當作浮雲糞土，無論他做什麼，你都一笑置之。」

「換作是你，你能？」

「芬，別婆婆媽媽了！你這樣只會讓人覺得你還在意對方，所以才會這樣反應。」經紀人瞇起眼，唯恐天下不亂似的，「喔 －－難不成你真的還沒忘記他？」

「閉上你的嘴！」芬狠狠的瞪了對方一眼，但並沒有否認。他確實還是有點在意伊凡，但他很清楚那不是殘存的愛意，而是某種揮之不去的陰影。

當漂亮的金髮英國人臉上完全沒有笑容時，經紀人知道玩笑不能再開下去了，對方顯然生氣了，而且焦慮還達到了一個高峰。

最近讓芬焦躁的不只有伊凡，真正的癥結點還是在丹倫身上。

打從月底兩人開始各自忙各自的事情之後，幾乎就很少有單獨相處的時間。不是芬忙碌的時候丹倫正好休息，就是丹倫忙碌的時候芬正好空了下來，時間完全喬不攏。

而且丹倫拍戲常常早出晚歸，有時候一整天也見不到人，就像今天這樣。

芬現在完全是處在一個被曾經很愛的前男友騷擾，卻找不到現任男友安慰的狀態，焦慮是可想而知的 －－只是經紀人不確定芬的焦慮裡，有沒有包含害怕自己真的會倒戈這塊。

「聽著，別想太多，你現在需要的只是放鬆，來點酒精，然後等丹倫回家後好好的幹他一下紓壓。」經紀人不知道哪裡抓了兩瓶酒出來，直接扭開瓶蓋就遞給芬要他喝。

但芬似乎不想理會。

經紀人無奈的聳聳肩，就在這時，救星總算回家了。

背著斜包包，滿頭髮膠的丹倫走進屋裡，他看上去非常疲憊，今天凌晨四點就出門的他到現在都還沒休息過，整個人看上去有些虛脫。

「喔嗨！我回來了。」

明亮的小狗眼都跟著沉重了，但丹倫還是堅持走過來給芬一個回家吻和抱抱，順便也給了跟著討的經紀人一個。

丹倫並不知道這一秒對他笑著的芬，上一秒正在摔樂譜和發脾氣。

「今天工作如何？」芬詢問，剛才的焦慮好像全部煙消雲散了。

「累壞了。」丹倫的鼻音很重，「我甚至不想洗掉髮膠直接去睡覺，反正明天還要再抹一次不是嗎？」

經紀人看了閒聊中的兩人一眼，他聳聳肩，正打算離開給兩人一點空間，卻眼尖的看到丹倫包包內的劇本。沒多想，好奇心殺死一個經紀人，他抽出來翻閱。

「嘿！過幾天我們在市中心音樂廳附近拍外景，你也在那裡對不對？或許可以來探班，然後晚上工作結束換我去聽你的表演！」

「當然！」芬很開心，直到他想到伊凡可能也會在場。

芬至今都還沒和丹倫提過伊凡的事，找不到機會，也不確定該不該說。就在芬考慮著要不要開口的同時，經紀人卻傳來了驚呼聲。

他抓著劇本擠到芬和丹倫中間，一邊拿著劇本質問丹倫，「你看過了沒？」

丹倫搖頭，那是今天出爐的新劇本，他還沒看過。

「你和麥提吻戲和磨蹭是怎麼回事？這太過分了！這麼養眼的東西我能去現場看嗎？能不能？」因為男男妖精打架的戲碼，經紀人有些激動，完全忽視了芬的存在。

「有這回事？」丹倫看了眼劇本。嗯，還真的有，他的視線很快小心翼翼地飄到了芬的臉上，而對方仍然微笑著，「呃……芬，你會在意嗎？」

芬搖搖頭，他用力撥開經紀人後，拉過疲憊的小狗給對方腦袋一個吻，「不，丹，電視台要的本來就是收視率，會有這種劇情是可想而知的事，況且這是你的工作，所以我不會干涉，也不會去在意的。」

聞言，丹倫給了芬一個放心的微笑，但始終掩不去疲憊，那讓芬最後還是決定暫緩下告訴對方伊凡這號人物的事。

而經紀人則是鍥而不捨的爬了回來：「所以能帶我去現場看嗎？能嗎？拜託 －－」

所以真的完全不在意嗎？

也許這就是交往之後的不同。

－－芬其實還是在意的。

小提琴發出了一聲巨大的岔音，音癡都能發現的錯誤，身為小提琴首席的芬難得在練習時出現了錯誤。很明顯的，他並沒在看伊凡的指揮。

「抱歉。」芬先開口道歉了，他說道：「我們再來一次。」

「不，我們休息一下。」但伊凡放下了指揮棒，於是樂團成員們紛紛放下了樂器。

當芬看到伊凡朝他走來時，那股煩躁的情緒又湧了上來，他本來想試圖忽略對方，獨自進休息室的，但對方跟來了。

「請問有什麼事嗎？」芬問，他失望的發現經紀人不在休息室內，造成了他和伊凡的獨處。

「你今天心情不太好。」

「我沒有。」芬否認。

「拉錯音，表示你真的不好。」伊凡微笑，他的聲線像大提琴一般淳厚，芬從前非常喜歡，「芬，你從以前就是這樣，我很了解你。」

但那都是過去的事了，芬已經受夠伊凡不斷提起往事的行為，他手一攤，臉上敷衍的笑容沒有了。

「God！你到底想幹什麼？伊凡。」

「不要擺出這麼具防禦性的姿態，芬，我沒有其他意思，只是關心你，想和你談談……」伊凡伸手要撥芬的金髮，但芬冷冷的避開了。

「我可不需要一個當初拒絕我求婚後，還敢大言不慚的問我說能不能接受開放式關係的混蛋的關心。」芬終於把內心話說出口了，他沉著一張漂亮的臉。

好，伊凡要談他們就來談，把帳一次算清楚。

「你果然還是很在意這件事。」伊凡嘆息，他搖搖頭。

「因為我從來沒有得到好的解釋過。」

伊凡用那雙灰綠色的眸子望著芬，他說：「當時你年紀才多大？會拒絕你的求婚我想是很正常的，因為我當時並不想被一個孩子綁住……當然，也和為什麼會和你提開放式關係有關聯。」

「抱歉，請問你現在在說人話嗎？」

「芬，也許當初的你不明白，但現在你已經成熟了，多少應該能理解我為什麼這麼說……我們是男人，不是女人，我們的習性就是喜新厭舊，性比愛重要，這也是為什麼同志關係中能維持一段單一且長遠戀愛的人不多，這點你最清楚。」伊凡繼續解釋：「我喜歡你，芬，但當時要我和你結婚，永遠維持只有你我的關係，那是不可能的。」

說到底，當初的芬早該明白，伊凡是個有著什麼樣想法的男人。

「也許今天跟你結婚，當晚我就忍不住順從慾望和伴郎上床了，而如果我們沒有這層共識，那對你不公平。因此我需要知道你能不能接受我的這種想法 －－『我們在一起，可是還是保有並接納各自的性生活﹄ －－那是我當時唯一覺得能長久維持我們之間關係的方法。

「可惜當時的你太年輕，不能接受，所以很遺憾的我們只能分手。」

「你認為我現在能接受它？」

「芬，和我分手之後你有和任何人維持一段深遠而長的關係嗎？依我所見並沒有，我相信那是因為在和我分手之後，你也明白了我當初會這麼做的原因。」

芬雙手環胸，並沒有說話。

「就拿你的小明星來說好了，如果他現在和你求婚，你會答應嗎？還是會想著：我們真的有辦法就這樣看著對方過一生？就算你真有辦法好了，這孩子呢？他有辦法嗎？」伊凡指著桌上的八卦雜誌，不知道是誰放在那裡的，但那八成就是今天芬會這麼焦躁的緣故。

封面上是丹倫和麥提勾肩搭背的遠照，而文字內容會是什麼根本不必多談。

「這孩子和你都還年輕，而外頭的誘惑很多……我不是想挑撥離間，只是不認為你們的感情有如此忠貞。」伊凡手掌一攤，像他在指揮時的動作，仍是如往昔般的富有魅力，「這是過來人的經驗。」

「伊凡，我和丹倫之間的事情與你無關，無論你有什麼鬼經驗，都沒有關係。」芬的焦躁度在竄升。

然而男人只是優雅的露齒微笑，姿態像貓一樣從容，他輕聲道：「怎麼會無關？你覺得我明明知道首席是你，為什麼還要接這次的工作？另外，你真的認為我這些天對你的態度，以及現在和你說這些話都只是因為無聊？」

「不，芬，那是因為我還在乎你，就像當初一樣。」伊凡說。

芬的眉頭擰了起來，「所以你是想告訴我，你這次回來想找我復合？即便在你對我做了那些事後，以及我目前有男友的狀態下？」

「抱持點希望，沒有什麼是不可以的。」

「你憑什麼這麼有自信？」

「因為我了解你，就這麼簡單。」


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

隨著影集裡丹倫客串的同性戀角色逐漸曝光，除了收視率開始連帶的往上漲外，丹倫的聲勢也拉高了一倍，相關的新聞和專題探訪更是多了起來，這對劇組裡的每個人來說應該都是好事，但事情總是一體兩面的 －－

一些八卦雜誌開始給了丹倫負面的評價和謠傳，由於劇中和麥提飾演一對，戲外自然也就走得近了，被拍到是常有的事。但明明只是一起吃個午餐什麼的，也能被寫得好像正在去開房間一樣。

加上丹倫又是出櫃還有男友的身分，這種八卦自然變得很搶手，因為能將丹倫打擊的多深，新聞就能賣得多好。

看著封面上的丹倫和麥提，朵莉沒有遲疑的將手中的雜誌扔進垃圾桶裡，這東西不能讓丹倫看到。

一面想著的同時，進到拍攝現場的朵莉，卻看到丹倫正坐在位置上翻閱寫著自己負面消息的雜誌，於是她三步併兩步衝過去，抽掉了他手上的雜誌。

「我不是跟你說過別看這些嗎？」朵莉氣壞了，「你要看的話就別露出那種欠幹的狗狗臉！」

「妳說話和Wesly先生越來越像了。」

「丹倫！」

「別生氣，我只是好奇而已……我不知道他們會寫得這麼難聽！」丹倫癱在椅子上，他希望芬沒看到這些雜誌，「朵莉，他們為什麼要這樣胡說，我根本連開放式關係這種名詞都是第一次聽見，怎麼可能要求芬這麼做？」

丹倫剛剛讀的那篇報導寫說他和伴侶芬提出了「開放式關係」的要求，最近才會和麥提走得這麼近，還寫說他和麥提已經假戲真做過了。

「這就是娛樂圈，你當初出櫃時不是已經體會過一遍了嗎？」

「可是這次更惡毒了。」丹倫揉揉眼睛，有些沮喪。

「我倒是覺得有這種新聞不錯。」麥提不知道什麼時候坐了過來，他悠閒的癱在丹倫身邊的座位上。新聞看來並沒有影響他和丹倫的互動，他對丹倫笑了笑，「那表示我們真的讓這部劇紅了不是？親愛的。」

「你都不介意被寫得這麼難聽？」

「習慣就好。」麥提聳聳肩，他看向丹倫開玩笑道：「但說實話，被寫得這麼難聽是第一次，大概因為你是Gay還有一個男友的關係，可真是多謝你了，親愛的。」

麥提實在不是普通會安慰人，他讓丹倫一下子就笑出聲來。

「抱歉、抱歉！」

「不用道歉，因為我等一下就會報仇給你看。」

「什麼？」

朵莉瞇眼看著眼前閒聊著的兩個男人，不是她真的看到丹倫做了什麼，只是麥提真的太有魅力，所以很難相信丹倫對對方連一點感覺也沒有。

但丹倫和麥提到底是怎麼回事，只要不出岔子，朵莉是不會過問的。

因為今天是在芬他們練習樂團的音樂廳旁邊拍攝，所以丹倫傳了訊息問他會不會來探自己的班，而對方回答了：會。

為此，幾天沒有好好和對方相處的丹倫顯然非常興奮，因為接下來的工作只有簡簡單單的幾句對話和幾個鏡頭而已，所以他想也許晚點能和芬吃個飯之類的。

站在麥提身邊的丹倫不時抬頭望著人群，想找找芬有沒有可能站在人群中，即便麥提一直調侃他，不停踮腳尖的模樣像個小男孩。

可惜丹倫還沒找到人就輪到他上戲了。

剩下的這幾幕很簡單，身為同性戀 （就雙重意義而言 ）的他終於鼓起勇氣向麥提的角色告白，然後麥提答應，就這樣而已。

於是丹倫照了原本的排練來，一切進行的很順利，直到輪到麥提時 －－當對方用一雙藍眼睛似笑非笑的看著他時，丹倫就應該要察覺異狀了。下一秒，當他意識過來時，他的領子已經被扯住，整個人連同後腦袋被對方撞往音樂廳的高牆上。

麥提的吻很突然，根本沒在劇本上，他的腿甚至擠在丹倫的跨間磨蹭，跟天氣一樣熱得發燙，而導演卻始終沒有喊卡。

這時的丹倫才忽然明白，為什麼麥提會和他提到報仇這一件事 －－他被突襲式的加戲了。

「你必須幫我雇殺手幹掉伊凡，我不是在跟你開玩笑。」芬一邊下樓梯一邊和經紀人說著。

「好好，等你們表演完我就雇。」經紀人一臉敷衍，因為他正急忙要去看他心愛的丹倫和麥提，兩個最愛的同志HOT前100名的男星都在，怎麼能錯過？

「你不了解，伊凡是個混蛋！」

「我怎麼會不了解？同志裡也是有很多混蛋的，說起來你也是！哎，要不要叫殺手順便幹掉你？」

芬停下腳步，正準備把經紀人踹下樓時，經紀人卻指著底下喊道：「快看，小捲毛在那裡！」

兩個大男人像Fan girl一樣擠進圍觀的人群中，只差沒尖叫了。他們靠在圍牆旁，從高處往下望，很多人正拿著手機偷偷攝影，經紀人手上的則是專業V8。

但不知道是不是因為他們晚到錯過了什麼，現場的氣氛有些莫名的熱鬧。

然而下一秒，芬知道原因了，而正在調整鏡頭的經紀人也開始哇喔哇喔的叫著 －－因為此刻的丹倫正被麥提壓在牆上熱吻，磨蹭的動作也很明顯，而這些丹倫可沒提過他們今天會親眼見到。

「呃……裡面有一個是同性戀對吧？」這時芬身邊的一對情侶正在閒聊著，拿手機錄影的男人轉頭問他女友。

「對，被親的那個是。」女友隨口回答，又問他男友：「如果你也被那個男明星這樣壓著磨蹭的話會勃起嗎？」

「不！才不會，這樣好Gay！」男友露出噁心的表情，他搖搖頭然後說：「不過我覺得那個被親的Gay肯定有勃起。」

「你怎麼知道？」

「因為他是Gay，Gay愛男人，他正在被男人親、被男人磨蹭，應該很爽。」

「你這種說法充滿歧視。」女友雖然這麼說，卻和男友一起笑了出來，小倆口甜甜蜜蜜的偎在一起繼續看熱鬧，準備讓幸福持續一輩子 －－直到男友手中的手機忽然被身旁那個莫名其妙的亞裔男人抽走為止。

「你做什麼？」

小倆口錯愕的看著亞裔男抓著他們的手機，然後忽然就開始助跑了起來，並且一邊高喊著：「Gay喜歡男人，但不是只要男人都好，我們可不像你們，不管對方長得和豬是不是一樣，只要性別不一樣都好！」

經紀人把手機擲出去時，時速幾乎超過了一百八十公里，而小情侶連找碴的機會都沒有只能尖叫著順著那個方向飛奔去救手機。

「Faggot！」當小情侶從遠處傳來叫罵聲時。

「不客氣！」經紀人大方接受了。

而芬從頭到尾卻表現的異常冷靜，他只是靜靜地看著遠處還在熱吻著的男人們。

「呃……你還好吧？」經紀人揮動手臂。

「我很好。」芬說。

「不，你的嘴角向下撇了十五度角，你不好。」經紀人瞇起眼，「嘴上說什麼這是你的工作我不在意，但現場看到了你還是很在意對不對？」

「Wesly……」

「別以為你偷偷看我的八卦雜誌我不知道，你不會真的相信雜誌上那些丹倫和麥提走太近的傳聞吧？」

「休息室那本雜誌果然是你的！」

「嘿！姐妹，冷靜點好嗎？我只是想勸勸你，別把這些事情看得太認真，這些一切都只是工作上的需要……」

「你也覺得底下的丹倫現在被那個傢伙弄到勃起了？」芬問。

經紀人撇撇嘴，按按脖子，難得支吾，他攤手道：「雖然我剛剛對那對男女這麼說，但你想想看，對方是麥提耶！好臉好身材好屁股，就算直男也會勃起的……我並沒有說丹倫一定也會，但換作是我的話我就會，即便我現在有男朋友了。」

芬雙手環胸不說話。

「但我說了，這一切都是因為工作所需，他們演一對情侶，一定要入戲的。既然入戲，起生理反應是一定的吧？你根本不能怪他……嘿！芬，你有在聽我說話嗎？」

芬垂下藍眼睛，什麼也沒說，只是默默地收起手機然後往反方向走回去。

「探過班了，回去練習，今晚要表演。」

「你不見見小捲毛？」

芬沒說話。

「你還好嗎？」於是經紀人追問。

「我很好。」而對方是這麼回答的。

但經紀人光從對方的語調聽得出來，對方根本不好。

然而只是因為這點小事就不高興，並不像芬的作風。經紀人瞇著眼，總覺得芬有什麼事情瞞著他沒說，而這很有可能和伊凡有關。

「小兄弟，嘿！你在生氣嗎？別這樣……那是導演的意思，我們希望直接拍下你很真實的驚訝，結果也很好不是嗎？」麥提在廁所外頭敲著門。

「我沒有生氣。」丹倫從裡頭出來的時候嘴唇是腫著的，他用濕紙巾擦著。

「真的？」

「真的。」但其實從丹倫的眉宇間還是看得出來他其實不太高興。

「那你剛剛進廁所是處理勃起的問題嗎？」

「麥提！」丹倫瞪了對方一眼，麥提則是舉雙手投降。

「開玩笑的，別生氣，今晚請你吃晚餐好嗎？當作賠罪。」

「不行，我今晚要去看我男友的音樂會。」丹倫洗著手，不再看麥提。

「那我也可以去嗎？女孩們要去逛街，可我不想去，畢竟我不是真Gay……比起來我寧願去聽音樂會！」麥提偎過去和丹倫勾肩搭背，「你不是說你沒生我的氣？晚上很無聊的……好嗎？拜託拜託拜託。」

麥提的模樣像隻愛撒嬌的大狗，實在很難讓人和他較真。丹倫閉眼輕嘆，最後投降，他揮開對方，「知道了，知道了！我正好有兩張票……」一張是芬另外送的。

「喔！你人真好。」麥提親吻丹倫的臉頰，勾著對方的肩膀出門。

然而當兩人出廁所時，朵莉和造型師們正一排站在外頭，他們見到丹倫的第一句話就是，「勃起處理完了？」

「不！我根本沒有勃起！」丹倫有些崩潰的否認，但大家卻是一臉同情的表情。

而更讓丹倫錯愕的是接下來的後半天，幾乎全世界每個遇到他的人都在問他：「你處理完勃起的事了嗎？」

更別提粉絲偷拍的現場拍攝照上傳推特後，有幾萬個@丹倫的粉絲都在問：「丹倫到底有沒有勃起？」以及幾萬個Tag丹倫勃起的話題……簡直跳到黃河也洗不清。

即便丹倫解釋多少遍是因為褲子太緊看起來才像勃起，得到的卻只有同情的眼神。

而當丹倫沮喪的躲在角落傳簡訊，想跟原本說要來探班卻沒見到人影的芬抱怨時，對方卻只回了：「在忙，晚點見面再聊。」

當全世界的人都告訴你，你的男友對他密切合作的工作夥伴有感覺 －－就身體心理雙重意義而言 －－時，實在很難完全不為所動。尤其是當情況已經嚴重到你知道即便自己跑去質問對方，得到答案可能也無法真的放心。而原因很簡單，因為今天你已經親眼見識到了男友和對方間的性張力有多強。

真要說來，他會開始在意，一切都是伊凡的那席話害的。

芬的手指緊握琴弓，當他用力拉下最後一個音，現場響起了熱烈的掌聲，鎂光燈閃爍不停。

伊凡從指揮台上走了下來，他對芬伸出手，在芬還沒反應前就主動握緊他的手指，並對他微笑，然後兩人一起對台下鞠躬。

芬站在舞台上，他注視著台下坐在第一排的丹倫，對方的坐姿和拍手的模樣就像從前的任何一次相同，像隻興奮的小狗。

只是這次台上的芬卻充滿了煩躁的感覺，不只是因為台上的伊凡，還因為台下坐在丹倫身旁拍著手的麥提。

「第一場秀，你今晚表現的很棒，芬。」伊凡要和從前一樣親吻和他一起走下後台的芬時，被對方閃掉了。

伊凡沒生氣，看著對方冷淡的臉，他笑著但書，「只是……你不覺得今天最後的兩首 《愛的喜樂 》 《愛的悲愁 》被你演奏的像是 《愛的憤怒 》一樣嗎？你差點讓整個樂團都跟著沸騰了。」

「是因為台下那對小情侶的關係？」伊凡話說得有些刻意。

「他們不是情侶。」

「至少戲裡他們是，至於現實生活中……我就不確定他們到底是什麼關係了。」

芬深深的吸了口氣，他正在想該拿小提琴還是音箱砸破對方腦袋的同時，經紀人帶著丹倫來到後台。

「芬！」丹倫興奮的跑來給了芬一個擁抱，「今天的表演太棒了！」

芬微笑，正要抱抱對方，卻發現麥提也跟來了，對方和他打了個招呼，帥得有些天妒人怨，而且十分大方，就算經紀人緊緊貼在他背後粗喘著，他也只是笑笑而已。

「芬，我同事麥提。麥提，我男友芬。」丹倫隨意介紹著。

「你好。」麥提笑亮了一口白牙，他伸出手。

芬微笑著和對方握手，煩躁感卻仍在心裡徘徊不去，但在自己懷裡直蹦，有些興奮過度的丹倫卻稍微緩解了那種焦慮。

「我好久沒看你的表演了！你今天超帥！」丹倫咧嘴笑著，大方稱讚，芬都要跟著笑出來時，丹倫卻提到了那個傢伙，「指揮也超帥！」

「謝謝。」所有人同時望向了被晾在一旁很久的伊凡，伊凡對著丹倫笑了笑，他看向芬，「不和你的小男友介紹我一下嗎？」

明眼人大概都看得出來，伊凡和芬之間的氣氛有些古怪，丹倫愣愣地站在中間看著兩人。

由於芬一直沒有說話，伊凡最後乾脆自我介紹了，「我叫伊凡．格雷欣，樂團指揮，曾經是芬以前的導師……」

就在芬以為對方要繼續說下去的同時，伊凡只是伸出了手。

丹倫看著眼前優雅的中年男人，芬的導師，加上他向來在遇到古典音樂家就會變得有些畢恭畢敬的壞習慣，他反射性的用極為小心翼翼的方式握住了對方的手，「您好，今天的表演很棒！」

丹倫有禮貌到讓經紀人差點一掌往他後腦勺巴下去，小捲毛根本搞不清楚對方何許人物。

芬的動作更快，他抓回了丹倫的手，深怕丹倫被什麼細菌傳染一樣。

丹倫不解的看著芬，正要追問的同時，有著綠眼睛的指揮家卻出聲稱讚了他，並挾帶了一些敏感的調侃，「謝謝，你今天的表演也很棒，看過推特了嗎？大家都在談論你。」

有上過推特的人都知道今天的熱門話題是什麼 －－

反應過來的丹倫忽然有些緊張起來，他以為芬也看了推特上的那些新聞和消息。

「芬、芬你看了那些消息了嗎？相信我，我沒有！那些消息不是真的……」今天已經被這問題困擾一整天的丹倫，慌張的劈頭就想和芬解釋著，因為誰誤會他都行，唯獨芬，他不希望對方也誤會自己。

「丹今天在廁所待了很久。」然而麥提還在添亂，並喊了丹倫，丹。

「麥提！」

「Wesly先生，記者要訪問！」正巧助理也衝進來添亂。

經紀人看了眼現場的狀況，他沒有歧視的意思，只是看看後台，一對Gay和兩個虎視眈眈的一Gay一半Gay，還都是名人，擠在一起總是不太好看。

「來，要談晚點回家再談，你們兩個不要在記者面前露臉，跟葛格我去開房間玩玩3P什麼的。」經紀人一手丹倫一手麥提，然後他衝著助理喊道：「其他人準備負責把芬架去和伊凡一起受訪。」

經紀人一聲令下後，什麼都沒解釋到的丹倫就被拉走了。

至於留在現場的芬則是半句也沒吭，但那反而讓原本要抓人的助理們當場凍住，誰也不敢再前進一步。有時候，沉默的漂亮英國人比起Wesly先生可怕更多。

「他們看起來很可愛，一起來看你的表演，可見感情非常要好。」而唯一不怕的大概就只有伊凡了，他將手輕放在芬背上，「今天會發生那種事你也不用太意外，畢竟他還是個孩子。」

「別管我們的事，伊凡。」芬說。

伊凡輕笑，他沒繼續說下去，只是忽然反問道：「話說回來，你還沒和丹倫提過我嗎？」

見到芬語塞，男人微笑，「關於這點，我是不是能解釋成因為你還有點在意我？」

然而芬並沒有理會他，只是繼續自己的腳步，不讓伊凡的手指停留在他背上。

「你有勃起吧？」

丹倫下車前，經紀人的一席話讓他整個腦袋往車門上撞了一下。

「沒有！」丹倫鄭重否認，但得到的依然是同情的眼神。

「和葛格說實話沒關係的，你知道的……對象是這傢伙的話，獨角獸都會勃起。」經紀人三八兮兮的看了後方的麥提一眼，對，麥提還在，經紀人堅持要送他回家。

麥提只是笑了笑，沒多說什麼。

「不，我沒有，為什麼沒人相信我！」丹倫按著額頭，他有些擔心的問道：「芬是不是也這麼以為？他很介意嗎？」

介意的要命！經紀人很想這麼和對方說，可是看到丹倫一副憂慮的小狗眼，他打消了介入其中的念頭。

「親愛的，我不知道，也許你應該自己去問芬。」

「喔……」

「但我相信芬能理解的，我們可都是大方又寬容的男人兼Gay！對帥哥勃起不過是家常便飯的小事而已，不用擔心。」

「好吧。」丹倫聳聳肩，放棄解釋了。

「另外，關於芬和伊凡的事我希望你別太在意。」

「什麼？」

經紀人沒有把話講明，「別說我沒提醒你，把握今晚，明天開始我們要去其他城市巡迴了，你們會有兩個禮拜的時間見不到面，明白嗎？」經紀人伸手拍拍丹倫的臉。

丹倫點點頭，微笑，最後並語帶誠懇地說道：「拜託，Wesly先生，請不要把麥提載去奇怪的地方，不然老闆會傷心的，我不希望他又在停車場抓著我的衣角痛哭。」

而經紀人只是笑得像個邪惡小精靈。

芬回到家的時候時間已經有點晚了。

丹倫正坐在客廳裡刷吉他，他們沒有像之前那樣一回家就擁抱和親吻，氣氛有些古怪。芬面無表情的站在沙發旁看著丹倫，丹倫也望著對方，他擔心地放下吉他起身，因為對方看來很疲憊的樣子。

「嘿，寶貝，你還好嗎？我……」

丹倫話還沒說完，英國人就伸手抱了過來，像隻貓一樣依偎在他身上，臉靠著他的肩膀。

他們多久沒這樣好好抱一下了？丹倫在心底喔了幾聲，也伸手抱住對方，「聽著，芬，關於今天的事……」

丹倫想跟對方解釋，但芬似乎沒有要聽的打算，他忽然抬頭吻他，然後把對方推倒在沙發上。

「芬……」

「噓 －－」芬扯下領帶向對方微笑，他將腿擠入對方胯間，然後又是一個濃烈到讓對方難以呼吸的吻。

他現在並不想聽丹倫的解釋，無論雜誌上說了些什麼，或丹倫究竟有沒有對麥提起反應。

「呼……慢一點，進房間好嗎？」芬的磨蹭有些太激烈，丹倫很快就弓起了身子，他拉著對方的燕尾服。不知道是不是錯覺，芬現在的動作和今天麥提對他做的實在有點相似。

可是對象一旦成了芬，丹倫就有點難以招架，他被吻得頭都昏了。

「芬……進房間。」丹倫笑著回吻對方，他脫下身上的襯衫外套，正想把芬帶進房裡，芬卻忽然坐了起來。

「丹。」

「嗯？」丹倫有些不滿足的舔著嘴唇，小狗眼都還是迷茫的。

「伊凡是我前男友。」芬說。

「什麼？」

「我十八歲那年和他交往過，本來還想跟他求婚，但他拒絕，所以我們分手了。」芬刻意連這些都提了，他盯著濕潤著一雙眼的丹倫，希望對方能有所反應，激烈點的。

「喔……」丹倫這下知道為什麼經紀人會這麼跟他說了，難怪他總覺得芬和伊凡間的氣氛很怪異。

「你介意嗎？」芬問，而他希望丹倫介意。

其實當初伊凡和芬提開放式關係時，有一點一直讓芬非常在意。即便芬這麼在乎伊凡，伊凡卻提出這種要求，就好像完全不在乎他一樣。所以當他問伊凡：「我跟別的男人在一起你也不要緊？」，伊凡卻這樣回答他的：「我不會在意，那是你的選擇，我們的選擇。」

芬望著丹倫，他希望對方能露出傷心或憤怒的表情，和他大吵一架也好，最好指著他大吼，叫他別再和伊凡碰面了。然後對於他隱瞞他這件事，表示出些許的「在乎」，證明他和伊凡是不一樣的。

－－因為他天殺的是這麼在乎丹倫。

芬不希望丹倫和他之間演變成像他和伊凡那樣

「我……呃……」丹倫抹了把臉，剛剛收到的資訊太多，而他的下腹熱得要命，什麼也沒辦法思考，「我還以為你和他不熟。」

「所以你介意嗎？」芬再問一次。

「不，我不介意……」丹倫抓了抓亂掉的頭髮，他一時也沒想太多，只覺得自己該表現得像個落落大方的男友，就像芬一樣。

「即使我現在和他在一起工作？還沒一開始就跟你說明白這件事？」芬的臉沉了下來，有些咄咄逼人。

「是讓人有點在意，可是你現在不是告訴我了嗎？那只是前男友而已，我不在乎……」丹倫搖頭，卻不知道那不是芬想要的答案，「因為我相信你，就像你相信我一樣……」

沒等他把話說完，芬起身，給了對方一個親吻，「抱歉，我們不應該這麼晚聊這些的，你明天還有工作對不對？」

「芬，等等……我說錯什麼話了嗎？」丹倫有點緊張的拉住芬。

「我明天一早要去其他城市巡演，等我回來我們再討論好嗎？」芬拉開丹倫的手，「今晚早點睡，丹倫。」

芬的語氣溫和，但丹倫就是覺得對方不太對勁，

「芬……」丹倫看著獨自進臥房的芬，沮喪的嘆了口氣，在看到自己被芬挑起，壓在褲裡的勃起時，忍不住更沮喪了……


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

丹倫不清楚那晚芬怎麼會忽然和他坦白伊凡是前男友這件事 －－由於芬提這件事的時間點太過突然 （在他腦袋裡只想著要和芬上床的時候 ），所以他並沒有想太多，就順口回答了。

是，關於芬和伊凡，事後想想，他是有點好奇、有點忌妒，畢竟對方還讓芬求婚過。但就如同他對芬說的，他認為自己不該去介意這件事，因為芬都已經和他坦承了，那代表著這已經是過去式了……再者，芬是這麼大方的看待他和麥提之間的事 －－如果芬相信他的話，他為什麼不相信芬？

所以左思右想，丹倫還是不知道自己那晚做錯了什麼，說錯了什麼，讓芬忽然變得如此冷淡。

丹倫很苦惱，他很想找芬坐下來好好談談是怎麼回事，但芬目前正在和「前男友」做全美的巡迴表演，而自己這邊則是還有一堆戲要拍。

因為角色造成話題拉抬收視率的原因，最近導演不停把他的戲份加上去，有時候凌晨四點開始工作，一路到晚上十二點才能回家，幾乎都是一沾枕頭就睡了。那和當初他只打算玩玩的想法有了出入，壓力也就隨之而來，那讓他幾乎分身乏術。

而他和麥提之間的關係從「音樂廳勃起事件後」被喧騰的更厲害了，大家全咬死他當時一定對麥提有了感覺，還在廁所處理了很久才出來。

即便他想要證明他沒有，但天曉得他要如何證明是因為褲子太緊才看起來像勃起這件事。

有些八卦雜誌朵莉現在更是全面禁止丹倫去看了，但消息總是會想盡辦法鑽進他的耳裡，比如說那天一早他不過是去咖啡店買杯咖啡，就聽到後頭認出他的小女生們不停的嘰嘰喳喳著：「聽說他有交往對象卻還和麥提上床。」「同性戀都很亂的啦！」

丹倫假裝沒聽到，當時卻是扁著嘴出店門口的，因為說不難過是不可能的。

當你明明知道自己什麼都沒做 （連想法也沒有！ ），全世界卻都指著你的鼻子說你是個花心且性關係複雜的同性戀時，那種挫折感可不是普通的強烈。

但另一件更讓丹倫覺得挫折的事還是芬 －－

「芬，你在忙嗎？可以打電話給我嗎？拜託……」丹倫的語音留言從芬的手機裡傳來，芬又放了一遍後，他收起手機。

「你不回電？」正在開車的經紀人往後座看了眼。

「回電了他也不一定會接。」芬說，他確實回電過幾次，可是丹倫都沒接到，而丹倫打來時他正好沒空。

「那就傳訊息給他！我已經受夠那個哀哀叫的小狗聲了，你信不信我會打電話給動物警察叫他們逮捕你！」

「……」

「天啊！我真不懂你在鬧什麼脾氣！」經紀人翻白眼，他一直都知道芬是很難搞的人，但最近上帝似乎在他身上又裝備升級了 －－「拜託你別再表現的像個婊子一樣行不行？」

對，簡而言之芬正在和丹倫鬧彆扭，還是為了很彆扭的原因，而丹倫這個當事人還搞不清楚發生了什麼事。

因為覺得芬最近怪怪的，所以經紀人花了兩天的時間逼問對方，還拿友情做要脅，對方在受不了他的糾纏下，才告訴他關於伊凡還有丹倫和他之間發生的事。

「你明明知道丹倫有多遲鈍，你不能指望他像我一樣連你今天放過屁了沒都知道，他沒這麼厲害。」

「我知道，可是……」

「聽著，伊凡就是個婊子，別被婊子的話影響了 －－誰說因為丹倫在遇到你之前是個沒見過男色的小處男，一遇到像麥提那種帥哥就容易受誘惑了？」

「事實上，伊凡沒這樣說過，說過這種話的好像是你。」

「喔 －－」經紀人聳聳肩，轉移話題，「總之我只是想告訴你，如果你是因為被伊凡影響才跟丹倫鬧彆扭的話，那真是太混蛋了。」

「可是丹倫說他一點也不在乎，那模樣會讓我想起伊凡當初的樣子……」

「也許他只是想要做個信任你的大氣男友！別拿丹倫和伊凡做比較，你明明知道他們完全不同，即使對你說同樣的話，背後的意義可能也是完全不同的。」

「……」

經紀人搖搖頭，「你自己好好想一下，別一談戀愛就變白癡好不好？」

接著他卻忽然急踩剎車，像發現了新大陸的表情，「等等……變白癡？操，你對那孩子可真的不是普通的認真 －－」

芬避開經紀人那戲謔的眼神，終於拿出手機給丹倫發訊息。

「從他從舞台上衝下來親我那刻後，我一直都很認真。」

芬說等巡迴表演結束後會回來找他好好談談，句末還附上了一句：想你。

這大概是這些天以來唯一支撐著丹倫的精神糧食。

隨著新劇熱播，支持丹倫演的同性戀角色的人多，反對的聲音也開始出現了。反同性戀團體和某些宗教團體開始投書，並抗議這種影集的不恰當性，如何戕害青少年身心之類的，引起了不少輿論。

八卦記者的追逐程度也越來越猛烈，丹倫常常走在路上就忽然被從一旁衝出的麥克風給戳到臉，然後開始被詢問著那千篇一律的問題：「和男友還好嗎？」「和麥提之間的關係是什麼？」

偏偏最近正值劇組宣傳期，丹倫不只躲不掉狗仔，還必須上遍各大媒體，十足的考驗丹倫的心理與生理狀態。

有關於自己相關的消息，無論是好評負評都不斷在他的世界中爆炸著，丹倫非常努力的忍耐著，不停在心裡跟自己安慰 －－沒關係！再過幾天後芬就結束巡迴，到時候他也差不多休假了，他們可以好好談談，好好和對方撒個嬌，然後回到前一陣子的那種生活，一切會沒事的。

雖然是這麼想的，但就在芬預計要回到洛杉磯的前一天，丹倫卻遇上了一連串煩心的事 －－

這天一早丹倫和其他演員一起去參加一場大型的戶外宣傳，丹倫照例被安排在麥提旁邊，而訪問的砲火當然也有意無意的擺在他們這對「同志情侶」身上。

丹倫盡責的應付，並在第八百次和大家澄清當時並沒有勃起時被大家狠狠的調侃了一番，而他只是和善的微笑著，直到那些舉著「反對同性戀公開合法化」、「你真羞恥」牌子的反同性戀團體出現……

一排人站在外場，有些人手上還舉著丹倫的頭像，上頭被畫了一個叉叉。

丹倫本來不想給予理會的，但每當丹倫一說話，現場就會發出不小的噓聲，最後，那讓好脾氣的丹倫，在舞台上都忍不住皺起眉頭來了。

而當警衛出現驅趕那些反對團體時，事情發生了，有人朝著舞台上丟了個東西，類似水球之類的，總之當那東西在閃避不及的丹倫肩上炸開時，爆裂出來的粉紅色油漆濺了他滿身都是，而他身邊的麥提也遭受了波及，當場引起了不小的騷動。

在受到下一波攻擊前，麥提護著丹倫一起先下了舞台。

「主辦單位的保全沒有做好！不！我們現在當然不接受訪問。」化妝室後台裡麥提正在和助理說話，情緒有點不悅。

丹倫則坐在位置上，朵莉和造型師正在幫他擦掉滿臉的油漆，而他什麼話也沒說。

這大概是丹倫出櫃以來，第一次遇到這麼嚴重的攻擊事件，之前還只是小粉絲寫寫血書指控他欺騙感情之類的，遇到團體性的當眾攻擊是之前不曾有過的。

「還好嗎？」朵莉問。

「沒事，只是累了。」丹倫回答，油漆黏在他睫毛上，還好沒跑進眼睛裡。他有些煩躁的問朵莉：「我下午可以休假嗎？拜託 －－」

「可以，但你不能跑去找芬，行嗎？忍耐一下，他明天就回洛杉磯了。」朵莉警告，她很清楚丹倫在想什麼。

「喔……」丹倫露出了失望的臉。

「乖，聽話，回家好好休息，你能自己開車回家嗎？我送你回去好不好？」朵莉捧著對方的臉問。

「不！我又不是行動不便還什麼的，我自己能回去，妳忙妳的，我沒問題。」丹倫搖了搖頭勉強笑道，他知道朵莉必須忙著處理剛剛的事，等等一定會有一堆媒體擠著問問題的。

「好吧！那你自己小心點，我先去看看外面狀況。」朵莉拍拍對方，忙著去處理其他事情了。

丹倫則是讓造型師先停下手，他打算自己回家再處理。

「嘿！小兄弟，你沒問題嗎？」和助理連絡完事情的麥提在丹倫抓著車鑰匙準備離開時跑來關切，他抓著丹倫的臉看，但其實他自己身上也都是粉紅油漆。

「我很好，抱歉。」丹倫覺得會發生這種事有一半是自己害的。

「不用抱歉，也許他們本來想攻擊的是我。」麥提笑了笑，他拍拍對方的腦袋，「你想回去休息嗎？可是剛剛發生那種事……你一個人跑回家躲起來不會更難過嗎？」

「我真的沒事……」等到芬回來一切都會變好的。丹倫想。

「這樣吧？其實我本來就想要邀請你參加一個朋友舉辦的LGBT （同性戀社群 ）主題慈善派對，如果你覺得難受或無聊，家裡待不下的話，晚上來參加，找我玩好不好？」麥提遞給了對方一份參加證。

丹倫抓在手裡，感激的說了聲謝謝後便離開。

然而當丹倫獨自一人下停車場，準備一路逃回家時，卻被很意外的人給堵住了。

不知道維安是怎麼做的，看到幾個和那些反同性戀團體穿著類似的人，站在他車子附近時，丹倫本來想直接上樓找警衛或打電話報警的，直到他看到某個嬌小的華人女子也站在其中。

丹倫放下手機，他緩慢的踱步過去。

「媽？」

原本巡迴結束後，芬他們預計還要和樂團多待在波士頓一天的，但芬並不想多花時間和伊凡相處，所以老早叫經紀人提前訂機票回洛杉磯。

兩個禮拜不見，說真的，他想念丹倫了，想念到覺得自己離開時鬧得那些彆扭根本蠢得可以，也很後悔居然因為鬧彆扭放過跟丹倫親熱的機會 －－所以他打算早點回家給對方一個驚喜，然後好好談談聊聊，把該說的事毫無顧忌的一次說清楚，最後到床上去和好。

只是芬怎麼樣也沒料到，這個舉動反而讓他被伊凡狠狠擺了一道。

「LGBT關我屁事！愛滋機構我每年都有捐錢，有差這一次嗎？」芬的碎碎唸功力全開，聽得經紀人的耳朵都要出水了。

「你是Gay，當然關你屁事，還有，你也不是來捐錢是來負責表演募款的，再者……你知道公司多愛你參加慈善派對，就當我拜託你，當作是工作順便攢點人氣。」

經紀人灌著香檳，一邊傳簡訊給男朋友，逼對方開車過來參加派對，「不過說真的，伊凡這招太賤了，我不知道他對你這麼執著……也許他想念被你插的感覺了。」他嘻嘻嘻的笑了，芬根本不想理他。

伊凡不知道從哪裡得知了他要提早回洛杉磯的消息，居然敢大言不慚的跑來跟他說：「正巧，樂團打算參加洛杉磯今晚的LGBT慈善派對，能邀請你參加嗎？反正你也正打算回洛杉磯，有你參與演出，一定能募到更多款項。」而且還先斬後奏的先向公司遞了邀請，結果一紙公文下來，芬人就被迫待在這充滿變裝皇后的派對之中了。

「你小心今晚別落單，也別喝他給的酒，說不定他想計劃性強暴你。」經紀人還在說風涼話。

芬瞪了經紀人一眼後，他獨自走到角落去打電話，準備放棄什麼鬼驚喜，他現在只想叫丹倫過來陪他男友，保護他男友的清白！

然而無論芬怎麼連絡，丹倫就是不接電話，就在芬正著急的時候，他的手機被現在最不爽的男人給抽走了。

「親愛的首席，該準備今晚表演的彩排了，為了讓你專心點，手機我就先暫時沒收了……別擺出那種臉，我向來一視同仁，其他團員的手機我也會收去的，讓我們今晚好好的結束最後一場表演。」伊凡笑得優雅，淡淡的魚尾紋浮現更添魅力。

而當他轉身離去，芬發誓，要不是那個戴著孔雀皇冠的變裝皇后忽然擋在中間，他真的會不顧一切的衝過去飛踢對方。

丹倫將手機關機，讓它靜靜的躺在桌面上。

坐在對面的女人他已經幾年沒見了，上次有連絡是他剛出道時，女人來電話詢問他 －－是不是治好了同性戀的問題。

而這回，女人透過反同性戀團體直接找上了拒絕與他們連絡的他。

服務生來添了第二次的咖啡，而他們始終沒人開口，丹倫看著對面的華人女性，對方一頭黑長髮，消瘦而嚴肅，看上去年紀比印象中大了許多。

「媽，你找我有事嗎？」終於受不了的丹倫開口了。

女人放下了咖啡，她看著自己的兒子，對方身上還沾著那些粉紅色油漆，看起來非常狼狽。

「丹倫，你究竟為什麼要這樣執迷不悟？你看過那些雜誌是怎麼說你的嗎？」

「媽！那些不是真的，我有男友，正在穩定交往……」

「閉嘴！都是那個英國人害的，是不是他誘惑你，又讓你走回這條路的？」女人忽然哽咽了起來，「你明明知道喜歡同性是種罪過，他們讓你的行為荒唐，讓你的人品邪淫……我根本不記得養出的是這樣的兒子。」說著說著，女人哭了。

丹倫的鼻頭紅了，說到底，連他的親生母親也不信任自己。

「我養出來的兒子，應該是個善良孝順，將來會娶個溫柔女人結婚生子的好孩子。而不是現在這個成天和男人鬼混，還以此為榮，盡在螢幕上表演那些噁心畫面的傢伙！」女人的聲音尖銳，像針一樣，明明早聽過好幾遍了，但還是每次都在丹倫心頭上刺一次。

「媽……妳都不關心我是不是被攻擊了嗎？」丹倫眼眶跟著紅了，他不想和母親硬碰硬，只是問著不相關的話題。

「那是你應得的，你明明知道你的行為不受歡迎，還執拗前行的下場，那些人只是做他們該做的事。」

「媽！我是你兒子！」丹倫的音量大了起來，咖啡廳理零散的客人都看向他們。

女人搖搖頭，她望著丹倫，「我今天會來找你，就是因為你是我兒子，我不想放棄你，所以即便你是這種態度，要我勸你幾次都不是問題 －－丹倫，理解錯誤，並且勇於改正回頭吧！無論你做錯過什麼事，只要你肯回頭，我和你爸永遠都會敞開心胸接納你的。」

女人的話讓丹倫的一雙眼睛濕潤了，但他沒有哭，他決定不要像以前一樣在對方面前哭。

「不，真正應該理解錯誤的人是妳，媽，妳兒子喜歡男人，是同性戀，而這是一種天生的性向，只是愛的其中一種，並不是錯誤。如果妳不能接受，就放棄吧！」

女人看著雙手環胸，態度堅定的丹倫，她嘆息了，起身離開前，她只對著丹倫說了最後幾句話 －－「我不會放棄的，而你……別叫我媽，在你恢復成我真正的兒子前都別叫，因為我為這樣的你感到羞恥。」

當丹倫目送母親離去後，他只是很快的打開了手機，手指有點顫抖地打電話給芬，但對方並沒有接電話，於是他連續打了好幾通，卻始終沒有回音。

打到最後，丹倫不小心沒忍住，淚水就開始往下掉了，沾得手機和自己的手都是。

餐廳裡有客人細碎的討論著，他應該接受母親的建議去改正自己的行為，但也有女服務生看不下去，過去對著丹倫遞上紙巾後，還陪在他身邊安慰了好久。

丹倫花了很久的時間都還沒平復情緒，直到他的手機響起 －－而來電的人不是芬，是麥提。

「不要！你在做什麼？」人高馬大的拉丁裔站在自己的跑車旁，尖叫的像個女孩子，因為經紀人正在拉開自己的褲子拉鍊，然後不停把他往車上蹭。

「和男朋友約會遲到二十分鐘不是個好習慣，所以這是處罰！處罰！而你知道我崇尚『性教育﹄。」經紀人聳聳肩後把對方往車上頂，也不顧現在圍牆的另一頭是不是人聲鼎沸。

「慢著、慢著！我才不是要來和你約會的！」萊恩在被經紀人用十字固定鎖架在車蓋上前，他舉起雙手投降，「我來是想跟你談丹倫的事情！」

「那些事不能在電話裡說嗎？」經紀人翻了個白眼，一口咬上對方的嘴唇。

「你又不肯接我電話！只會一個勁的叫我過來！」萊恩用被咬腫的嘴巴大聲抗議，他拼命把身體往後擠，就怕經紀人真的失心瘋逼他打野戰。

「所以呢？小捲毛怎麼了？」

「你們今天什麼時候回來的？都不知道丹倫被攻擊的事情嗎？」

「什麼！？」

萊恩稍微和經紀人講明了來龍去脈，而對方聽完後用力的巴了他腦袋一掌，把他鼻涕都給打了出來。

「為什麼不打電話跟我說？」

「我有打，可是……」萊恩都不知道自己前面在解釋些什麼，他雙手往上一舉，「喔！God！總之你先去通知芬，朵莉說她連絡了一晚上的丹倫都連絡不到，人也沒在家裡，你去問問芬有沒有他的消息。」

「操！以後這種事要早說啊！」經紀人褲鍊一拉，抓著拉丁裔就往派對裡跑，沿途順便和人介紹這帥哥是他男友，還是個bottom。

而此刻的芬正被困在派對裡的某處角落 －－

原本芬打算一表演完就離開的，然而伊凡卻厚顏無恥的帶著兩杯香檳，光明正大擋住了他的去路。

「你不再多留一會兒嗎？沒這麼急著要回家吧？」

「我想回家找我男友。」芬雙手環胸，沒接下對方的好意。

「但說不定他不急著見你呢？看看最近的消息，你不在身邊，他好像也玩得挺愉快的。」伊凡輕眨雙眼，微笑的模樣像個紳士，說話倒是挺混蛋的。

芬覺得太陽穴有種突突跳的痛感，尤其當伊凡用他那低醇的嗓音說著話，還費洛蒙全開地朝他靠近時 －－從前芬真的很愛這樣的伊凡，幾乎是暈頭轉向的在愛，但此時此刻的他只有想掐死對方的慾望。

「所以何不乾脆放輕鬆點，在回家去扮演那個必須和小男友互相忠貞的芬之前，好好享受一下，做真正的自己。」伊凡伸手撥了芬的頭髮，此刻他的意思已經很明顯了。在分離之前，顯然他想做最後的嘗試。

「什麼叫做真正的自己？」伊凡的一句話讓芬皺起了眉頭。

「你知道的，就像你的小男友那樣，表面上也許你們互相承諾，但在相聚前的這一刻，他可能正在別的男人那裡……而你也可以。」

「丹才不可能在別的男人那裡。」芬瞪著伊凡。

伊凡則是從容不迫的笑著，他俯下身，讓他們之間的距離呈現出一種曖昧的挑逗氣氛，「你真覺得雜誌上那些事都是無中生有？真覺得你的小男友對麥提一點感覺也沒有？」

「就算丹倫真的對麥提有勃起還是有感覺什麼的，那也是我的事，和你一點關係也沒有！」芬被惹惱了，他用不小的聲音吼道，而那引來了周遭人的注意。

芬並不在乎，想起這些天不斷被對方影響，還因此冷落了丹倫，他就氣得只想好好教訓這個趕不走的伊凡一頓。

就在芬真的打算出手揍這個前男友兼前導師前，他注意到了那個不知何時出現，站在人群旁的一個熟悉身影……

那人的出現讓芬一下火氣全滅，取而代之的卻是一陣心慌，因為對方臉上的表情很快地讓芬意識到了自己剛剛的那番話有多不恰當 －－

丹倫沒辦法自己一個人孤單的撐過這樣的夜晚，所以當他接到麥提再度來電邀約時，他把眼淚擦乾，決定去參加他說的派對。

唱唱歌、接觸人群，什麼都好，只要能讓他撐過這一晚，然後等到天一亮，芬一回家，什麼事情都會好轉的，他是這麼想的。

紅著眼眶出現在派對場合時，前來迎接的麥提還小心地問他發生了什麼事，但他只是搖搖頭，說是因為油漆過敏，然後裝做什麼事也沒有。

而麥提則是給了一個體貼的擁抱，遞上一杯香檳，像個大哥一樣的搓了搓他的頭後，叫他乖乖待著，自己則去幫他連絡待會表演的事。

丹倫小啜著香檳，浸淫在人群之中，他正試圖想把腦袋放空的同時，卻在角落發現了熟悉的身影。對方正被一個高瘦的男人擋住半個身子，但丹倫認出了那頭金髮。

當丹倫走近時，對方和他那高瘦的前男友湊得正近，近到旁人都以為他們是不是要接吻了。

然後丹倫聽到對方喊了一句：「就算丹倫真的對麥提有勃起還是有感覺什麼的，那也是我的事，和你一點關係也沒有！」

丹倫不知道對方前頭說了些什麼，但此刻他就只聽到這句話而已，而那句話聽在他耳裡的感覺就像是 －－不，他一直以為完全相信他的男友，其實沒有真的這麼信任他，沒有替他辯駁，反而和其他人一樣，心裡對他存在著同樣的質疑。

丹倫覺得自己這些天以來，心裡一直在忍耐著什麼的線條似乎已經繃到極致了，然後在剛剛被芬輕輕撥弄了一下，啪的一聲岔音後，各種情緒在他體內爆炸開來。

丹倫看著此刻也注意到他的芬，他不知道現在該從哪件事開始介意起，比如說先從前面那件事開始，還是從這件事開始 －－

「芬，我打了很多通電話給你，你為什麼不接？」丹倫開口問道，他不知道自己此刻自己臉上是什麼樣的表情，「如果人不在波士頓，已經回到洛杉磯了，你應該要通知我一聲……而不是在派對裡和前男友開開心心的玩樂！」

「丹！」芬看著臉上完全沒有笑容的丹倫，他第一次見到對方這種表情，「慢著，你聽我說……」

「喔？聽你說什麼？不，你不用說的，道歉也不用，我想這些都是我應得的。」丹倫聳肩，他雙手一攤，對著芬很挑釁的笑了，「反正我就是個看到男人就勃起的同性戀混蛋，糟糕透頂的人渣。」

芬皺起眉頭，不知道丹倫怎麼會這麼說話，即便遇到這種狀況，他也不該這樣說自己的。

「丹……」

「噓！別說話，我現在不想聽你說話。」丹倫後退幾步，他搖著頭離開，一路穿越人群筆直的往舞台區前進。幾乎有眼睛的人都看得出來他身上正散發著一股生人勿近的氣息，那在丹倫．遲鈍．有禮貌先生身上是很罕見的。

可當丹倫見到正在舞台旁對他招手的麥提時，他是笑著的。

芬推開伊凡打算上前去把人攔下，但丹倫先他一步跳上了舞台，而主持人也正好開始介紹他這位臨時出現參加派對的貴客，當下的情況讓芬只能站在舞台下焦急的等待。

當主持人把位置讓給丹倫時，丹倫看也沒看芬一眼，他舉著手中的香檳，對台下的觀眾敬酒微笑，「這首歌獻給那些不被父母接受，不被重要的人所信任的LGBT們！敬，我們這群混蛋！」

台下響起歡呼聲，大家舉起了酒杯，丹倫則一口氣灌掉整杯香檳，引起了更大的歡呼，而當音樂響起時，他才看向了底下的芬。

This is gospel for the vagabonds, Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards對於流浪者、不務正業的人和令人難受的混蛋來說這是個福音。

Confessing their apostasies坦承他們的離經叛道，

Led away by imperfect impostors被有缺陷的騙子引領著。

丹倫皺著眉頭在唱歌，芬在他眼底看到了憤怒和水光，以前他從來不會露出這樣的表情。

The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues咬牙切齒的人們和那些攻擊性的言詞，

Conspire against the odds一同對付著我們這些異端，

But they haven't seen the best of us yet但他們從未看過我們最好的一面。」

丹倫的歌聲很好，就和往常一樣震撼人心，也震撼著芬的心，因為他覺得此刻的丹倫幾乎是站在舞台上用歌聲對他怒吼：

If you love me如果你愛我，

let me go就讓我離開！

If you love me如果你愛我，

let me go就讓我離開！

Cause these words are knives因為這些言語就像利刃，

and often leave scars為我們留下傷疤。

丹倫此刻的眼神看起來太像頭受傷的小獸了，芬的心跟著被揪了起來，唱到後面感覺他不再這麼的憤怒，純粹的就是難過而已，非常難過。他垂下眼，不再看向芬，用盡全力的唱完最後的段落：

Oh oh oh oh oh，

The fear害怕，

fear of falling apart害怕最後會分崩離析 －－

（This Is Gospel，原唱者：Panic! At The Disco，發行年：2013 ）

丹倫最後看向全場時，出現了幾秒的靜默，而當台下響起如雷貫耳的掌聲時，丹倫卻像再也忍受不了似的跑下了舞台。

芬看到台下的麥提給了丹倫一個擁抱，兩人不知道說了什麼悄悄話後就往門口走出去了，丹倫完全沒有要理他的意思。

「丹！丹倫！」無論芬在後面喊得多大聲。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

芬的心跳還無法完全平復，指尖都還在顫慄著，滿身怒氣的丹倫實在太令人吃驚，芬沒想過對方的反應會是如此激烈，而他之前居然還小家子氣的在質疑對方對他到底在不在乎。

現在答案看起來根本明顯到不行││是，丹倫在乎，而且非常在乎。

思及此，芬的胃都開始因為自己愚蠢的懷疑而翻攪，準備要吐在伊凡臉上了 －－當芬想越過人群衝出派對去把丹倫找回來時，身旁的伊凡卻拉住了他。

「慢著，芬，我很抱歉剛剛的事，但他都和那個叫麥提的孩子走掉了……」伊凡正要繼續說下去時，芬卻甩開了他的手。

「芬……」

「閉嘴，伊凡。」也不打算給他說下去的機會。

芬舉著食指，眼神並沒有憤怒，只是全然的不在乎，「聽著，不用再說那些話了，不管你怎麼說，我們都不可能復合的，而且我想現在更是連朋友都做不成。」

「芬……」

「不，別說道理，伊凡。」芬雙手環胸，有些真正的道理太晚才讓他想清楚，「你知道嗎？所有你說的話根本只是藉口和一堆狗屎，別裝作好像真的了解我們、了解男人。你是你，我們是我們，我們在想什麼，心裡真正的感覺是什麼，你永遠也不能真正的理解。因為我們不像你，是個真正的混蛋。」

伊凡停下了動作，他並沒有因為芬的話生氣或憤怒，只是略顯失望的微笑了而已。

「好吧……你都說得這麼絕了，我也不方便再多說什麼，但我可不想因此就承認自己是個混蛋，我只能說那是因為我們價值觀不同，而我感到很遺憾。」

芬則是挑眉，「也許吧！但我一點也不遺憾，因為就我的價值觀來看，你就是個混蛋。」

芬轉身離開，而這回伊凡沒有再跟上來。

「小兄弟，你還好嗎？你看起來一團糟。」麥提的手指在方向盤上敲打著，一雙漂亮的藍眼睛直直望著副駕駛座上的丹倫。

「Yep！非常好！」

「如果很好的話，那可不可以不要再玩我的車窗和座椅了？」

從麥提把丹倫載出派對現場後，對方就一直在副駕駛座開開關關的按著車窗，然後把座椅放下又升起，再好的車這樣搞也是會壞的。

「抱歉。」丹倫拉起窗戶，然後慢慢的把座椅升了起來。

麥提輕嘆了聲，把車停到路肩上去。

「需要聊聊嗎？是為了今天早上的事不高興，還是和男朋友吵架了？」

丹倫聳聳肩，鼻頭有些紅了，縮在駕駛座上的模樣有點頑固，他聲音有些分岔道：「麥提，你明明知道我們沒什麼，就只是很好的朋友。」

「嗯，我知道。」

「我也根本沒有勃起。」

「嗯，我知道，因為勃起的是我。」

「……」

「可是全世界都不相信你，對嗎？」麥提抓了面紙給那個因為他這句話，而噴出眼淚的丹倫，他拍拍對方的腦袋，同情又憐憫。

「老天！到底為什麼？因為我是同性戀？因為我長得像混蛋？還是因為我本來就是個混蛋？」

「喔……」麥提輕嘆，他趴在方向盤上看著對方，「你當然不是混蛋，你只是個無辜，又剛好是Gay的小傢伙。」

「可是不會有人相信我對不對？連芬都不相信我。」丹倫癱在副駕駛座上，然後他注意到麥提靠了過來。

「那我問你一個問題，如果全世界都沒人相信你了，你會不會乾脆豁出去，假戲真作算了？」麥提對丹倫笑著，那雙藍眼睛和芬的絕對值得一拼。

丹倫望著對方，他思索了會兒，然後在對方湊過來時，他毫不考慮的拉起了調整椅背的拉桿……

就和警察總是最後才到的道理一樣，經紀人拉著拉丁裔找到芬，並解釋狀況時一切顯然早就為時已晚了。

「你怎麼會讓伊凡拿走你的手機？小捲毛打了很多通電話給你！」經紀人把手機遞還給芬時，芬才發現上頭都是丹倫打的電話。

「那是伊凡擅自作主的！該死，我應該回去揍他一頓才對。」芬煩躁的按著手機，他立刻回撥，但想也知道對方不會接。

「人家搶你的手機你應該早點和葛格說啊！我會在遠處用獵槍打爆他的腦袋。」經紀人聳肩。

芬只是白了他一眼，只有經紀人現在還有心情開玩笑。

「找到丹倫了沒？」芬出去的時候已經太晚了，丹倫人早就不見了。

「對！我正要跟你說這個，剛剛停車場的保全說他坐著麥提的車離開了。」

芬和經紀人對看一眼 －－喔！這可真是讓人著急死了。

「報警！快報警！」芬和經紀人開始啪啪啪的大力按起手機，直到現場唯一清醒的拉丁裔打斷他們為止。

「報什麼警！別緊張，他又不是小孩子，說不定是被送回家了，你們應該回家去等等看！」萊恩同時按住兩個人的手，隨後掏了自己的手機打電話給朵莉，交代對方嘗試連絡一下丹倫後，他拿出自己的車鑰匙，「開我的車回去，真的等不到人我會再打電話聯絡麥提的經紀公司，直接找上麥提討人。」

芬和經紀人同時看向拉丁裔，兩人的眼神很奇怪。

「幹、幹什麼？那是我的明星，我當然要顧著！」萊恩咳了幾聲，自己都有些不好意思起來。

「謝謝。」芬不知道該說什麼。

「聽著，萊恩，等找到丹倫之後，提醒我一定要好好幹一下你。」而經紀人總是知道自己要說什麼。

「為什麼啊！」拉丁裔哭了。

「因為你剛剛真他媽帥翻了！」

可惜當晚經紀人並沒有如願以償，一群人在丹倫家等了一晚，卻始終沒有等到對方回家，或等到任何一通訊息，連朵莉也沒連絡上人。

最後不得已，出動了萊恩去連絡麥提的經紀公司，和對方尋問麥提的連絡方式 －－

一大早，麥提沖澡沖到一半，家門外的電鈴就不停的響起，他原本還以為是公司助理或什麼的，於是不想理會，直到電鈴聲轉變成可怕的撞門聲為止。

到底是什麼東西能把厚重的鐵門撞得嗡嗡響？

麥提只穿著浴袍就跑下去應門了，而當他看到門外的陣仗時，他並不覺得太意外。

一個英國人，一個亞裔男，一個拉丁裔。

「丹倫呢？」每個人都滿臉倦意，一看到他就問。

麥提雙手環胸，他想了想，有些促狹的笑了，「等等，他還在床上，我去叫他，丹 －－喔喔！慢著，那花瓶不便宜！」

門外的英國人一腳踩在門口裝飾的中國瓷器上，眼神凶惡的讓麥提甚至懷疑對方等一下會直接一腳把那瓷器往他臉上踢。

「你說丹倫在哪裡？」

「不，抱歉，剛剛我是開玩笑的，丹倫不在我這裡。」麥提搖搖頭，他輕嘆一聲，靠在門口的樣子還是帥得天妒人願，「我還以為應該是我問你們他在哪裡？」

昨晚麥提本來真的想要親親那隻看起來很受傷的小狗，也許還能上個床什麼的，他覺得也不是問題，能讓對方看起來心情好一點就行，因為他真的挺心疼這個可愛的小兄弟的。

但當他要吻上去時，對方忽然拉直了椅背，往後一躺就閃了過去。

「不，我不想變成一個真正的混蛋。」對方扁著一張嘴說，吸鼻水的樣子好像他欺負他一樣。

於是麥提只能失望的坐回原位，對方不想要，他當然不能強迫對方，即便他以為自己的魅力已經讓對方多少有感覺了。

於是他們之間沉默了好幾秒，直到丹倫忽然又立起椅背為止。

「抱歉，你超帥，可是我真的……把你當好朋友而已。」丹倫吸吸鼻子，看起來好像冷靜多了。

「不要玩車子的窗戶。」

「抱歉……」丹倫收回手，看著他模樣像偷吃了主人晚餐的小狗。

麥提嘆息，他和對方開玩笑道：「拒絕我你以後可能會後悔喔！被你那些同志好友知道了可能會掐死你的，畢竟我可是同志HOT第一名！」

「我知道。」而丹倫只是笑了笑，然後誠懇地看向對方，「還有謝謝你。」

「喔……」麥提忍不住學著女孩們看到小動物時的叫聲，有種人你真的很難不去寵他們，那實在是太犯規了，「但我必須告訴你，除了跟你上床安慰你之外，我並沒有其他的候補計畫。所以現在你必須自己想想，請問我要怎樣才能讓你開心點呢？儘管跟我說，就當是『朋友﹄在幫你。」

而丹倫發愣了幾秒之後，他對麥提提出了一個奇怪的要求 －－

「對，把我送回家之後，他借走了我的車。」回到現在的時間點，麥提告訴眼前的三個男人。

「借你的車？可是他沒有回家……」這下芬真的開始擔心了，「他有沒有說會去哪裡？」

「嗯……沒有，他只說要去朋友家吃餅乾和塗指甲油。」

「難不成是去找我了？」經紀人驚呼一聲，「不然還有誰會做餅乾給他吃，還和他玩塗指甲油的遊戲？」

「你做餅乾給他吃還跟他玩！」拉丁裔跟著驚呼，聽起來有點吃醋。

麥提看著在他門口吵成一團的兩個Gay，他忽然覺得丹倫的平常生活，好像也是過得滿辛苦的。

「有頭緒嗎？」麥提問，丹倫的男友是個很漂亮的人，唯一差勁的點大概是態度差和不負責任……

只見對方點了點頭，忽然就急匆匆的上車走了，把一對正在吵架的Gay就這樣放在他家門口。

－－這算某種報復嗎？

「你也想玩的話就直說嘛！不只指甲，我連小雞雞都能替你著色！至於餅乾，你不用吃什麼餅乾，吃我的屌就行啦！」

「不！住口！別亂說話，還有不准真的把它列入手機的備忘錄裡！」

麥提嘆息，「我替你們叫計程車，順便開個房間好嗎？別擔心，我付錢。」

整整一夜不睡，白天又奔波於洛杉磯市區內，隨後飆車企圖一路直達機場，卻被塞在大馬路上塞了幾個小時才輾轉到了機場。搭乘飛機飛到舊金山後又坐了一段車程，到了幾個地方，最後在接近傍晚的時間，芬才來到了那座舊金山最有名的紅色大橋上，終於見著了他找了一天一夜的男人。

對方正趴在欄杆上，在冷颼颼的寒風裡，戴著帽兜的他用他那塗滿指甲油的手，摀著頭上的耳機，嘴裡還含著棒棒糖。

芬走過去時有點狼狽，因為他幾乎是沿途跑著找人，這對一個只願意在室內優雅的拉著小提琴的人來說實在太辛苦了。

芬抽掉對方的耳機，然後舉起食指要對方讓他喘息幾秒。

「洛杉磯到舊金山總共有三百多英哩，你連夜開別人的車開了五個多小時，就為了跑來這裡塗指甲油和吃餅乾嗎？你知不知道為了找你我差點連賭城都要去了！」芬還沒喘完，當他抬頭時，對方的一雙小狗眼正看著他，鼻頭還是紅紅的。

「喔……你居然找到我了，你在我的手機裡裝了GPS嗎？」

「不，等了你一整晚，我們直接找上麥提，他說你想找朋友塗指甲油和吃餅乾，我第一個想到的就是你在舊金山的拉拉朋友們。所以我直接坐飛機來舊金山，飆車去她們家找你，然後又跑來這裡找你。」芬伸手抓著對方的肩頭，好不容易氣息才平穩下來，「拜託你別跑了，行不行？」

「我沒跑，我不是站在這裡嗎？」丹倫聳聳肩，如果他現在再跑，眼前這個穿著黑皮鞋的漂亮男人可能會當場累死在橋上。

「噁……血糖低，我頭都暈了。」芬抓下丹倫嘴裡的棒棒糖往自己嘴裡塞，然後跟對方一起靠在橋邊。他們沉默了一會兒，直到芬再度開口，「還在生氣嗎？」

「一整晚沒睡，開了快七個小時的車，一路上用最大的音量唱著綠洲合唱團，來到舊金山後和兩個女人烘培了一整個早上的餅乾，塗了滿手的指甲油後還搭車和觀光客一起擠來金門大橋觀光……嗯，沒問題，我想我還有一點精神生氣。」丹倫抹著臉，趴在橋上的模樣也像快掛掉的樣子。

「那我想我們現在能冷靜談談了。」

「你想談什麼？」

「我很抱歉離開洛杉磯前，因為無聊的小糾結對你發了脾氣，還冷落你……」

「你是該抱歉，你不能挑逗一個男人後又把對方放置在沙發上！」丹倫揉揉眼睛，他不解的問對方：「而我甚至到現在都還不知道你為了什麼發脾氣。」

「說起來有點丟臉……」芬遮住了臉，他充滿歉意的看向丹倫，「但總之因為伊凡的出現讓我覺得很煩躁，你知道，他畢竟是讓我求過婚的人！可是當你知道時，你卻不怎麼在意的模樣讓我有點不安，加上那時候又殺出一個麥提……」

「我說不在乎是因為相信你！但不表示你真的能亂來！」

「我知道！」芬已經看到了丹倫其實有多介意，介意到讓他都從洛杉磯追來舊金山了，「但我和你發誓我絕對沒亂來，那時候只是想和他說清楚……我也很抱歉沒接到你的電話，雖然背後有原因，但那不是藉口。」

芬解釋著，丹倫沒看他，只是盯著橋下，一雙小狗眼裡都是水光。

芬嘆息，他抓抓對方的腦袋，再次道歉：「對不起，除此之外，你還有什麼要抱怨的嗎？」

「有！還有……」丹倫哽咽了起來，最後還是沒忍住眼淚，看上去委屈的要命，他對著芬說：「誰都可以不相信我，不管是誰都可以，但只有一個人不能不相信我，那就是你，芬。」

「我知道。」

「你才不知道，我要你完全相信我，不帶一點遲疑，如果別人對你說了什麼，你也必須完全站在我這裡……因為你明明知道……知道我到底是怎麼樣的人。」丹倫擦著眼淚，不停吸著鼻水，臉上一團糟。

「喔……我知道，所以才要說對不起，我跟你保證沒有下次了，好嗎？」芬安慰著，當丹倫哭到蹲下去時，他也蹲了下去，耐心的觀望著。

接近封橋時間，橋上頭已經沒什麼人了，只有三三兩兩的幾隻小貓，沒人注意到蹲在那裡的兩個男人。

「我人很好。」丹倫把臉埋在手掌裡含糊不清的說著，話銜接的有些唐突。

「我知道。」但芬很配合。

「我喜歡唱歌。」

「我也知道。」

「我從沒做過任何讓人替我覺得丟臉的壞事。」

「所以我一直為你感到驕傲啊！」

「喔……」

芬輕嘆，他按著對方的後頸，給了他腦袋一個吻，他反問他：「你在派對上對我唱那首歌，不是要和我分手吧？」

「什麼？不！當然不是！」丹倫抬起臉，搓掉滿臉淚水，他一臉認真道：「分手可不是當初我在幾百個歌迷面前跑下台去親你的目的。」

「那就好，因為我想告訴你，和歌詞相反，正因為我愛你，所以更不可能讓你走。」芬遮著半張臉微笑，很遺憾他居然必須引用經紀人的台詞，「因為愛就是自私的互相占有不是嗎？」

「才不是……」丹倫抓著芬昂貴的衣服搓掉鼻水，忍不住還是笑出聲來。

芬看著對方，跟著笑了起來，他將臉貼在手掌上，模樣像個戀愛中的少年，然後他輕聲問道：「嘿，丹，我們和好好嗎？」

「好，陪我走完這座橋，我們和好。」丹倫點點頭。

兩個人站起身伸懶腰，其實還有很多事情沒解釋清楚，但無所謂，經歷過那麼多鳥事之後，他們現在只想放鬆心情的好好膩在一起。

「哇喔！一整個晚上不睡跑來橋上談戀愛，好像不是我們第一次幹這種蠢事了。」芬伸出手要求牽手，對方也牽的很大方。

「電影不都這樣演的？我們等等一路上可能會遇到幾百對剛和好或剛分手的情侶！」

「或是毀滅世界的怪獸和天災……嗯，令人期待。」芬握緊丹倫的手，他看了對方一眼，「你知道現在還差什麼更戲劇化的事嗎？」

「什麼？」

「你該對我唱唱歌了。」

「這有什麼問題？」丹倫摘下一隻耳機塞到芬的耳朵上：「正好，聽聽這首歌有多適合我們。」淡淡的前奏響起時，他跟著唱了起來，全然不顧外人的目光。

Come up to meet you我來只為了告訴你，

tell you I'm sorry我很抱歉。

You don't know how lovely you are你不明白自己有多可愛，

I had to find you我必須找到你，

tell you I need you和你說我需要你。

丹倫看著芬，芬笑著眨眼表示同意，而丹倫則是繼續唱著：

Oh it's such a shame for us to part我們分手的話那真是太可惜了。

Nobody said it was easy沒人說這是件容易的事。

No one ever said that it would be this hard更沒人說過居然會這麼的難。

Oh take me back to the start帶我回到最初吧！

（The Scientist，原唱者Coldplay，發行年：2002 ）

芬微笑，他停下腳步，低頭親吻對方，只用嘴形說了一句：「沒問題。」

而丹倫看著他，最後拔高聲音：

I'm going back to the start那麼我即將回到最初開始的時候 －－

兩個人傻兮兮的笑了起來。

「到底晚上九點後封不封橋啊？我們會被困在上面嗎？」芬心情很好的問道。

丹倫則是忍不住笑意，「不知道，總之我們最好趕快下橋。」

「急什麼呢？大不了橋上睡一晚！」

「哎，不是，因為剛剛有個婆婆好像以為我想不開要自殺，所以已經報警了……」

「喔，天吶，開過來的那是警車嗎？」

「……」

伊凡很驚訝，當他回英國時，芬居然出現在機場送機了。

那不知道該算是好事或壞事，好的是芬似乎不介意之前的事了，但壞處也在這裡，對方「一點」也不再介意他們過往的情史了。

「我以為你會給我一拳或什麼呢？」伊凡收下鮮花和蛋糕禮盒時，笑著和對芬說。

「不，怎麼會，我可是首席，不會對指揮做這種事的。」芬看起來心情不錯。

「和男友和好了？」

「我們本來就很好。」芬笑了聲。

「那麼……還是朋友？」伊凡挑眉，他伸出手。

芬看了他一眼，微笑著伸手打掉對方的手，「不，不是，只是某個認識的人。」

「喔……」伊凡露出了遺憾的表情，但仍是保持著該有的風度。有時候某些事情明知道不可能，但就只是想試試而已。

「伊凡老師，祝你一路順風，希望不會再見了。」芬戴上墨鏡，轉身離開的乾淨俐落，看那輕快的步伐，似乎是要到外頭找接送他的男友去了。

伊凡輕嘆一聲，打開了那和蛋糕，然後他忍不住笑了 －－因為裡頭是大便形狀的蛋糕和寫著「吃大便去吧！」的祝賀紙條。

看來這回換他被甩得非常徹底。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

經紀人不得不承認，拉丁裔真正做起老闆的模樣來比起他所想像的還要能幹多了。

記者滿滿的塞在前方，全都是衝著那天的潑油漆攻擊事件而來。

油漆攻擊事件後，外頭的聲音同樣分成了兩派，一派當然是對這種行為表示譴責；一派則是認為雖然激進了點，但為了青少年身心健康，確實該禁止這種同性戀角色出現在影集之內。

因為太多記者試圖去堵丹倫，想問他對這整起事件的說法和看法是什麼，於是經紀公司這邊乾脆替他出馬做了一次聲明。

為了保護丹倫，他們並沒有讓丹倫出面，只讓他的經紀人朵莉站出來說明，而萊恩則在後台看著。

由於丹倫平安回家，並且也和芬言歸於好了，經紀人當然也沒忘記當初和萊恩 （單方面 ）約好的事，所以早早就到現場堵人，準備晚點和他先來個約會當開胃菜，最後再上主菜 －－

經紀人站在遠處看著記者會進行，朵莉一人獨自承受所有問題，一遇到要捍衛丹倫的事，小女人就強悍的像個母親。

於是經紀人啪啪啪的傳了訊息給台上正在賣力工作的女人幾句讚賞：「紅髮小妞，我發誓如果我是女人我一定嫁妳。」最後還給了個很賤的笑臉。

只是當記者的問題越來越多，有些八卦雜誌記者的問題甚至開始變得尖酸苛刻起來之際，朵莉便有些難以招架了。

就在經紀人都快看不過去，準備衝上去飛踢幾個傢伙的時候，那個一直站在後台的老闆卻忽然走了出來。

他抓著麥克風，嚴肅起來的表情很帥，雖然手指顫抖的有些可笑，開口的第一句話還岔了音，但他咳了咳，很快恢復正常。

「丹倫是個很棒的明星，保護這樣的明星本來就是經紀公司的職責。」大概沒人知道此刻的萊恩心跳的有多快，要說這些話對從前恐同症嚴重的他來說並不算容易，「那些因為他的性向而譴責他的人，並沒有見過他好的一面或努力的一面，只是一味地為了可笑的理由，為了排斥而排斥。」

這點萊恩最清楚，他從前也是這樣的人，因為不了解、因為害怕，可是現在狀況有點不太一樣了……萊恩注意到了台下的經紀人正直挺挺的站在那裡看著他。

他深吸口氣，越說越激動，「而我們強烈的譴責這樣歧視同性戀的行為！因此，不管外界怎麼說，我們都會站在丹倫這邊，因為我們以他為榮。」

萊恩話說完之後，他丟下麥克風，帥氣得跟樂團主唱沒兩樣，而底下的鎂光燈開始閃個不停，沒人注意到角落的某人春心蕩漾的氣場全開，還幾乎震翻了坐在附近的幾個記者。

就在朵莉一臉吃驚的直望著老闆，而老闆漲紅著臉憤怒又羞怯的吼著：「為什麼大家都要用這種眼神看我！」的同時，不知道是誰舉手問了這個完全無關緊要的問題 －－

「那請問你願意嫁Wesly先生嗎？」

看到新聞不停的在重播一個亞裔男，在記者會上飛撲一個拉丁裔的精彩畫面，芬默默的關掉了電視。

花費一個下午坐在電視機前轉台實在不是個好選擇。

巡迴表演結束後，芬和經紀人拗到了一個長假，而正好，他男朋友在歷經瘋狂的密集工作和一堆有的沒的鳥事後，終於獲得了公司和劇組的特赦，給了他一個月的長假。

他們幾乎像剛放暑假的小朋友一樣興奮，好不容易有這種機會，芬可不希望第一天就這樣浪費掉。

「丹！」剛剛說要去廚房拿餅乾吃的男人卻跑不見人影了，芬晃了一圈，最後在書房找到對方。

丹倫正掛著眼鏡坐在書桌前，一邊塞著餅乾一邊用他的電腦。

「嘿！不准在地毯上吃餅乾，我說過多少次了？」芬出聲警告著。

「抱歉，但、但這太精采了……我忍不住就看起來了。」丹倫比著電腦，興奮的喊著：「芬！你也應該來看看這個！」

「好好，冷靜，讓我看看你在逛什麼？」芬湊過去，看到那個頁面時他心裡暗罵了一句：shit！

「Tumblr！」丹倫笑著，「這東西這麼有趣，你們怎麼從來都不告訴我？」

「因為這不適合小朋友……」芬啪的一聲把電腦蓋上。

「可我不是小朋友，我年紀明明和你們差不多……喔！對了，你看到上面有一篇W丹多受歡迎嗎？裡頭我居然能懷孕，懷孕耶！這些女孩們的想像力真是豐富！」

看到丹倫這麼興奮的模樣，芬實在是不忍心告訴對方那篇文章才不是什麼女粉絲寫的，是經紀人幹的好事，只為了從麥丹手上奪回W丹的地位。

「裡面還把你寫成了可惡的負心漢，我懷了你的孩子後被你拋棄，結果被年輕有為的企業家Wesly先生撿回去……」

「噓噓噓，再說下去我會吐給你看的。」

「不，你只是忌妒而已，我的女孩們似乎覺得我和Wesly先生比和你來得更匹配，好多篇文章裡你都是第三者……呃，不過有些寫成3P的真的有點可怕就是了。」

芬看了眼自顧自說著的丹倫，坐在書桌上的他伸腳磨蹭了對方的胯間一下，他對著那個差點跳起來的青年瞇了雙眼。

「我才不會忌妒，畢竟真正吃到嘴的人是我。」

「芬！你這樣做嚴重犯規，還很可能讓我的蛋蛋抽筋……」丹倫跟著瞇起眼，點著頭的模樣像個小白癡，然後他看向自己的胯下開始抱怨著：「喔，天啊！我最近變胖了嗎？為什麼褲子會緊成這樣。」

「鮮黃色牛仔褲，那肯定是Wesly替你買的，以後褲子看一下再穿好不好？」

「但你不覺得這褲子我穿挺帥的？」

「帥是帥，但你沒聽Wesly先生說過？穿了他的衣服等同於邀請他幫你脫掉衣服！七年級的時候有個足球社的白癡，在開賽前穿了Wesly先生送的衣服……是，他有一陣子很迷戀足球員，所以也會踢足球。」

丹倫笑得腹肌都疼了，芬則是繼續說著：「結果那傢伙一出場還沒跑過半個球場，就被他從背後扒掉了褲子。」

「不要再說了……」丹倫都哭了。你永遠也搞不清楚關於經紀人的事究竟是芬隨口胡謅的還是真有其事。

「所以在他出動前，還是由我這個男朋友代勞吧？」芬挑眉，忽然起身，連帶地把丹倫一把拉起來，一路將對方推往臥室，「來，讓我幫你脫下來換掉。」

「嗯……我從來都不知道脫褲子前一定要先脫襯衫。」丹倫也沒有拒絕，盯著正在解他釦子的那雙手。

「噓！」

「我們下午不去逛超市了嗎？我想買一些……」

「噓噓噓！」

「Okay……」芬不讓說話，於是丹倫只好聳聳肩，然後主動親吻對方。

從芬出去巡迴表演到現在也過了兩個多禮拜，加上前一陣子的「瘋忙」時期，兩人可是很久沒親熱到了。前天從舊金山回來後又幾乎爆睡了一整天，現在精神可好得很。

他們玩鬧著推擠上床去，但丹倫從不和芬較真，畢竟他男友的手指可是非常寶貴的。所以當對方開始脫他那件緊到不行的牛仔褲，他倒也表現的落落大方，一邊還急切地動手脫起了自己的上衣。

「如果你有什麼事就趕快說，這次可千萬不要做到一半就把我丟下……」丹倫喘了口大氣，上次芬可是讓他吃足了苦頭。

芬笑出了聲，他搖搖頭，那個台上優雅高貴的小提琴大師此刻正一臉促狹，「放心，這次絕對仔細地、好好地幹你，親愛的。」

「喔……那麼，我猜我應該要說謝謝？」丹倫揚眉，隨後他笑著伸手拉過芬親吻。

他們兩人磨蹭著，再次開始說話時，那種笑聲已經有點變質了。

「Wesly先生呢？」丹倫一雙小狗眼泛著水氣。

「應該在你老闆那裡，不用擔心……就算他不在那裡，我也已經把家裡的鎖全換上新的了。」芬脫下自己的上衣，伸手勾住丹倫內褲的褲頭……老天！丹倫連內褲都穿經紀人買給他的，根本不知道這是件多危險的事。

「喔！等等，保險套……」

「我知道，別急，我 －－」

就在他們快要把對方扒光的同時，芬的手機很不識時務的響起。

但是，嘿 －－

我會晴天親妳，

會在雨天親妳，

會在陰天親妳……」

丹倫跟著芬的手機鈴聲一起唱起了自己的歌，最後補了一句

你應該接接電話，

你應該接接電話，

接完再來親我，

這回記得關機 －－

芬按住那張飆著高音的嘴，不耐煩的翻下床走出臥室去接電話。

「屁股晾著等我！」芬對丹倫撂下狠話，而對方只是笑得像個小混蛋。

本來芬是這麼打算的，如果來電的是經紀人，他要立刻把手機丟出窗外……但可惜的是，來電的是那個他不得不接電話的人。

「媽？」

「你在哪裡？」

「洛杉磯，我男友家。」芬按著眼皮，他都忘了還有這一號人物。

「怎麼還在美國？你不是說這個月要帶他回來？」

「我沒有說這種話。」

「但Wesly說過。」

「媽！你兒子到底是Wesly還是我？」

「Wesly在旁邊嗎？你給他聽，我跟他說比較清楚。」媽不理兒子。

「這裡是我男友家……」這回芬很有警覺性地看了看四周，並沒有發現經紀人的身影，「他不在我男友家，妳要說什麼，和我說就好。」

「好吧……」然後嘟的一聲，媽掛斷了電話不理兒子。

芬真的不知道該說什麼才好，但這樣也好，兒子並不希望自己要跟男友親熱前，還要聽媽的嘮叨。

只是當芬走回臥房的路上，臥房傳來了小提琴的獨奏聲響，那讓芬的心裡一驚，等他衝進臥房裡，內褲被拉掉一半的丹倫正端正跪坐在床上，背板打得直挺挺的背對著他接電話。

芬雙眼一瞇，正想著「不會吧……」的同時，丹倫結巴笨拙的聲音傳了過來。

「Yes, Sir！喔！抱、抱歉……是Missssss……Mrssss.米爾頓，是，我是丹倫沒錯……」丹倫轉過頭來對芬攤了攤手，眼神裡都是求救訊號。

「掛掉電話！」芬用嘴型和手勢下達指令。

但丹倫轉過身去沒理他，只是繼續和電話那頭說著：「什麼？我很抱歉，我不知道這件事，芬沒和我說過……喔，我正好有休假……是！好、好，沒問題……謝謝，再見。」

芬要過去把丹倫手上的電話搶下來時，丹倫已經結束了那頭的對話。

「為什麼你 （我 ）媽有我 （你 ）的電話？」互看一眼的同時，兩人發出了同樣的疑問。幾秒後，又想出了同樣的答案，「Wesly！」

「天吶！你媽把我嚇出了一身冷汗。」丹倫看起來餘悸猶存，他有些緊張的問道：「我剛剛表現好嗎？有沒有說什麼不禮貌的話？」

丹倫無所適從的模樣讓芬忍不住笑了出來，他安撫著對方，「別緊張，冷靜，你可是個Super star！而對方只是個過度關心兒子感情世界的中年英國婦女。」

「不，那是我男友的媽媽，Super star在男友媽媽面前，不過就是隻小螞蟻。」

「放心，你看起來是很受媽媽們喜歡的類型。」芬坐到丹倫旁邊，他按著對方的肩膀安慰，「對了，她跟你說了些什麼？」

「她要我跟你回英國一趟。」

「喔……果然是這樣。」芬同情的看了丹倫一眼，他親親對方的小狗眼，「本來不想給你壓力，所以沒提的，但現在看來我必須帶你回家一趟，不然你不知道會接到多少通她的電話……如何，跟我回去一趟英國？」

「呃，可是……」

「別擔心，我爸媽會喜歡你的，至少他們已經很喜歡你的專輯了，我有送一份給他們。」芬以為丹倫是在擔心這些，他問道：「還是你覺得現在見父母太快了？」

「什麼？不，我很謝謝你和你母親邀我過去，只是……」丹倫聳聳肩，一臉歉意的看向芬，「只是我大概沒辦法做同樣的事回報你，我是指……也帶你去見我父母什麼的。」

「丹……」芬知道丹倫和他的父母關係不好，而他也是這兩天才知道，丹倫那天在派對失控前，除了發生那件攻擊事件外，似乎還和母親見過面了。詳細情形丹倫並沒有提，芬也不打算逼迫他講，但隱約感覺得出來，那不是場愉快的約會。

「你知道的，要是帶你去見我父母，我們可能連家門都還沒踏進去，就會被獵槍轟出來。」丹倫眼裡冒著水光，但還是輕鬆的跟芬調笑著。

芬不是在那種壓抑家庭下長大的小孩，他有理解他性向的父母、強悍的朋友，所以他並不能完全體會丹倫是怎麼一路獨自一人撐過來的。他感到同情與憐憫，一方面又為了對方的堅強而驚豔 －－也許這是其中一個他越來越喜歡對方的原因。

「沒關係的，丹，沒關係。」芬望著丹倫，忍不住伸手給對方一個擁抱，一邊開玩笑道：「畢竟我正在交往的人是你，可不是你父母。」

丹倫跟著笑出聲來，他問道：「那我們什麼時候出發？」

「不急……你不覺得我們應該先處理完眼前被中斷的事情嗎？」芬輕咬丹倫的耳垂，修長的手指撫上對方的腰際，要把對方的內褲重新往下拉。

只是他懷裡的丹倫忽然發出噢 －－的一聲，然後小聲說道：「可是我剛剛被你媽嚇到軟掉了。」

「看到沒有？我根本沒勃起！」丹倫按了暫停鍵，他指著螢幕上畫圈圈。

另外三個人正坐在衣服和行李堆中，其中兩個人瞇起了眼，一群人正聚在丹倫家觀看他所演出的影集的重播，今天正好是「音樂廳勃起事件」的那集。

「我覺得那輪廓像是有勃起。」朵莉沉思。

「有勃起，是我的話就會勃起。」經紀人跟著點頭。

「不，只是褲子太緊了而已，丹倫勃起的形狀不是那樣。」芬評論道。

「那就是他勃起的形狀！別否認了，我不相信碰到那種情況有人不會勃起，對方是麥提耶！象拔蚌看到他都會勃起！慢著……小捲毛勃起的形狀到底是什麼樣子？」

「某種很可愛水果的形狀吧？」芬瞇了瞇眼睛。

「芬！」丹倫叫道，朵莉也跟著叫起來。

「嘿！我可以走人了嗎？我做錯了什麼事，讓你們要把我一個拉拉，放在一堆Gay裡接受凌遲？」朵莉翻了翻白眼，他看著一臉囧樣的丹倫，「別誤會，我喜歡你，但我對你的小雞雞真的沒興趣。」

「老天！」丹倫扶著額頭，決定放棄爭執，繼續整理他的行李。

「嘿，寶貝，別灰心，我相信你。」只有他的男朋友特地繞過來親吻他，給了他一點慰藉還有餅乾配熱牛奶，「但請不要在地毯上吃餅乾。」

「丹倫，你有把劇本帶上嗎？你第一季只是出了車禍昏迷，別忘記第二季還會醒來。」朵莉提醒著。

「所以小捲毛下一季還有戲份嗎？」經紀人不停重播熱吻畫面。

「收視率和人氣這麼高，對方當然不會放過他。」朵莉看向芬，「恭喜你，你的男友要繼續和麥提糾纏到天荒地老。」

「我信任我男友，不會在意的。」芬對朵莉笑了笑，遞給對方一杯茶，「但如果再有過度親熱的戲碼出現，記得提醒我前一天先把丹倫幹到腿軟，然後再找人打斷編劇的手。」

丹倫被餅乾屑嗆得噴了一地。

「還有，記得你之後還有一張新專輯要製作，別忘記要按時寫歌。」朵莉繼續提醒著丹倫。

「內褲呢？內褲有沒有裝進去行李箱內？嗯，還有我的照片。」經紀人還在旁邊幫忙添亂。

「喔 －－我覺得我好像有兩個老媽。」丹倫擦著鼻涕，一邊在芬的瞪視下小心翼翼地擦著地毯 －－不！應該是三個老媽才對。

去英國度長假的前一天，屋子裡異常吵鬧，在每個人你一句我一句下，最後把丹倫的行李塞得好像他要去北極住上半年一樣。

真正安靜下來是在朵莉終於受不了一堆男人，而宣告下班回家之後……

要背劇本，

要做幾首歌，

等等……

我帶了我的刮鬍刀嗎？

是是是是的我帶了喔喔喔喔 －－

丹倫坐在客廳裡一邊勾著清單一邊隨口唱著，隨著旋律晃動著身體，芬人正在臥室裡重新替對方塞選行李箱中的物品。

「芬，你和小捲毛還是分手好了，我想嫁他。」經紀人坐在沙發上看著外頭開始站起搖擺的男人，屁股很翹，那不由得讓他在旁邊誠心誠意地向芬建議道。

「不，不給你。」芬看著手中經紀人塞進行李箱的後空內褲，思考了一下，重新塞回去，「而且你不是有一個已經論及婚嫁的了？」

「我的主張是在結婚前，人人都有自由選擇其伴侶的權利，不需勉強在一起，找到對的人才是最重要的……」

「抱歉，我從我的主張……之後就沒有在聽了。」

「總之，如果你不打算娶他的話，就讓我來，畢竟我連去關島的機票和訂婚戒指都準備好了！」經紀人是認真的。

芬收拾好丹倫的行李，他轉頭看向經紀人，向好友微笑，「那看來我的動作只好比你再快些了。」

經紀人瞇起雙眼，正要喔喔喔 －－─出聲時，芬先一步上前摀住了對方的嘴巴，他用食指抵住嘴唇。

臥室外的人還不知道發生了什麼事，唱得正嗨。

「你是認真的嗎？」經紀人掙脫對方的箝制質疑著。

而芬只是微笑著拍拍對方的臉，「你猜呢？」

「為什麼Wesly先生一直用一種很奇怪的眼神盯著我？」好不容易把經紀人送回家後，丹倫一臉不解的跑進臥室問芬。

芬臉上掛著眼鏡，正專心的用電腦逛Tumblr，他心不在焉的問對方：「他是盯著你的臉看呢？還是盯著你的屁股看？」

「都有。」

「那別擔心，這是正常的，我以為你應該習慣了。」芬抬起臉，他對著對方招了招手，等對方過來後，給了對方一個親吻。

「是我多心了嗎？」丹倫總覺得有什麼不對勁。

「對，你多心了。」芬拍拍丹倫的臉，然後催促對方，「乖，先去洗澡，明天還要早起……相信我，你不會想要沒睡飽就去面對我媽的。」

「別把你媽說得像怪獸一樣。」

「不，怪獸的等級比不上我媽。」

「……」

「別在房裡用跑的！」芬因為一臉蒼白跑進浴室的丹倫而笑了，他搖搖頭，正要繼續手上的工作 －－試圖挑起摧毀W丹和麥丹的Ship War －－時，丹倫放在床頭邊的手機震動了。

芬放下手中正打得慘烈的仗，伸手去拿了手機。他向來不會過問是誰打電話給丹倫，也不曾替他接過電話，只是今晚的狀況有點特殊。

芬盯著手機螢幕上的字眼：媽，別接。然後又看了一眼傳來丹倫「我正在洗我的腦袋」之歌的浴室。

金髮的男人瞇著眼思考了會，最後他決定接起電話。

「您好，我是丹倫的男友……」


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

「我的鬍子有刮乾淨嗎？頭髮呢？我是不是該抹個髮膠？」丹倫摩娑著下巴，不停照著鏡子。

「親愛的，我跟你保證，你非常的帥，不用髮膠就很帥……現在可以請你把腳放下來了嗎？」芬好笑的看了眼坐在副駕駛座的丹倫，對方雙腳正放在置物櫃上。

「抱歉。」丹倫把腳放下後，忍了不到兩秒又開始聒噪起來，「你媽喜歡怎樣的男人……呃，我是說女婿……呃，不對，應該是兒子的男友。你爸呢？我都沒聽你提過，你確定他不會拿獵搶指著我或什麼的？對了，你不是還有個妹妹……」

「丹！冷靜點。」開著車的芬抽空伸手拍了對方的額頭兩下。

「對不起，我只是、我只是緊張……要是他們不喜歡我怎麼辦？」丹倫抹了把臉，企圖用安全帶把自己束緊。

「不用擔心，我喜歡你，所以他們一定也會喜歡。」

「對，因為米爾頓 （芬的姓氏 ）家的人根本一個德性，就像是複製人一樣，他和他妹，如果髮型留得一樣，你幾乎分不出誰是誰。」坐在後坐孤家寡人男友沒有跟來的經紀人舉手發言。

「你戴上假髮的話，我也分不清楚你和你媽的差別。」芬一句話頂了回去。

「嘿！我跟那個老太婆一點也不像，你少胡說。」

芬和經紀人吵著，而丹倫則是繼續自己的憂慮與哀愁，開在倫敦大霧街道上的車子在經紀人企圖掐死芬時有些顛簸，但還是平安地慢慢駛入了漂亮的石磚街道內，最後在一棟裝潢古典的大房子前停了下來。

「準備好了嗎？」芬看了丹倫一眼，他調侃道：「需要幫你叫救護車嗎？」

丹倫深吸口氣，情景有些似曾相識，彷彿回到了當初芬第一次邀請丹倫上台表演時的狀況。

「不用，我準備好了！」

丹倫雙手一擺，解開安全帶後一鼓作氣下車，那副模樣簡直像是要去刑場一樣，非常有趣。

芬忍不住笑出聲來，而後頭的經紀人則是等丹倫下車後，才忽然悠悠地開口問道：「芬，昨晚有發生什麼不好的事嗎？」

「為什麼這麼問？」

「因為你眼皮剛剛跳了兩下！那表示你沒睡好，我知道你只有心情差才會睡不好。」是，巨大的亞裔蛔蟲又開始發揮他的威力了。

「沒事，只是講了通不開心的電話。」芬解開安全帶準備下車，因為丹倫正站在他家門口，頻頻回頭向他求救。

「對象呢？」

「那個痛罵我是個姦淫者的……岳母？應該可以這麼說。」芬的好心情看上去還是沒有被破壞。

「什麼！小捲毛知道這件事嗎？」

「不，我沒讓他知道，所以你也別跟他說。」

「嘿！但她居然能把你這臉皮厚得跟牆一樣的男人，罵到一整晚睡不好，這可不是普通的嚴重。」經紀人覺得有點生氣，因為他至今可都還沒能把芬罵到一晚睡不好，憑什麼隨便一個女人就能做到？

「不，我不是因為那個睡不好，只是和他媽談話時，我總有種……在和你媽談話的錯覺 －－」

芬輕嘆著，他從後照鏡看了眼經紀人，然後看著不遠處丹倫的背影，「而那是多讓人心疼的一件事？我想這點你最明白，Wesly。」

經紀人沉默了會，他點點頭，「我明白……但你打算怎麼處理呢？對方是你男友的媽媽，這可不是像你七年級時對付那個霸凌胖子一樣，直接抓住對方的頭然後塞到馬桶裡沖刷就能解決的。」

「那個也是你做的，不是我。」

「但提議把他塞進故障馬桶裡的人可是你。」

「總之呢……我自有打算，會解決一切的，相信我。」芬對經紀人眨了眨眼後，俐落的下車。

經紀人則在後頭嚷嚷著，「操！你會不會太帥？拍廣告的時候都沒看你這麼帥，你平常就不能敬業一點，別像條死魚嗎？」

事實證明，米爾頓家的人根本就是一個模子刻出來的，而丹倫的種種疑慮絕對是多餘的。

芬的母親是個很漂亮的女人，金髮碧眼，氣質很好，芬長得非常像她。她看上去冷冷的，但其實人滿好相處的……就某方面而言。

「你的屁股真翹，是怎麼練的？」第一次見面，丹倫沒來得及打到招呼，對方就以一種欣賞藝術品的姿態在看他的屁股。

「健、健身房？」丹倫聳聳肩，不停向芬發出求救的眼神。

但芬沒理會，似乎是想讓對方獨自面對一切。

「這屁股要是能生，都不知道能生幾打了。」而經紀人還夾在後面吃豆腐。

「誰？哥的男朋友來了嗎？」那個從樓上乒乒乓乓跑下來的高個子美少女則是芬的妹妹，就像經紀人說的，她和芬長得也非常像。

一家子都是漂亮的美人。

丹倫一見到她，就能感覺到對方明顯的打量視線，幾秒後，她給出這樣的評語：「操！居然真的比我男友還帥！」

個性則是深受經紀人影響。

「女孩子別說髒話。」芬提著行李進家門，一邊和丹倫介紹著，「我小妹，瓊恩，目前正在就讀音樂學校，學鋼琴的。」

「酷！」丹倫對著瓊恩笑了笑，然後伸手要去接過芬手上的行李。

「慢著，音樂家的手都不許提重物。」米爾頓太太一記手刀過來就劈掉兩人的手，然後對著樓上喊道：「老公！老公！快下來 －－芬他男朋友來了！」

「來了，來了！」老婆一句話，米爾頓先生便立刻衝了下來。

和想像中的不太一樣，芬的爸爸大概是和他們家長得最不像的人，同樣金髮碧眼，但就是個看上去很和藹的普通中年男人，笑起來非常和善。

真要說起來，芬完全遺傳到了母親的美貌，至於父親那邊大概只遺傳到了那個很容易騙人的和善笑容。

「你好你好，歡迎光臨米爾頓家。」沒給丹倫兩拳或用獵槍轟他，米爾頓先生只是很熱情地給了他一個擁抱，沒料到這點的丹倫，愣了幾秒後才回抱對方。

「快幫孩子們把行李提進去！」米爾頓太太踢了踢行李，模樣不自覺地散發出一股彷彿英國女王的氣勢。

收到老婆命令，米爾頓先生立刻開始動作，就像個敬業的行李小弟，丹倫要幫忙都沒辦法。

「我爸，我媽，我想不用多做介紹了。」芬轉身對著丹倫微笑。

丹倫愣在一邊，而經紀人則偷偷在旁邊咬他耳朵，「你看看，引以為鑒，如果你以後娶了芬，下場可能就會變成這樣。」嘻嘻嘻地笑得像個邪惡小精靈一樣。

「好了，別站在門口說話，這不禮貌，快移動進去客廳。」米爾頓太太拍起手來，很快發號施令起來。

晚餐的時候據說從來不下廚的米爾頓太太，為了兒子的男友第一次親自下廚，而成果十分驚人。

丹倫看著盤子上僵硬地扭曲著身體，並以泛白的雙眼瞪著自己的那條鱸魚，他試著用刀子去切，但那隻魚僵硬焦黑的彷彿剛從地獄裡爬回來似的。

在嘗試了幾分鐘後，芬制止了自己男友的努力。

「不需要為了討好我老媽而送命。」

「但是……」

「這時候跟隨我們家的傳統去做就好。」

「什麼傳統？」

只看到米爾頓家的兩個孩子外加一個經紀人，在同個時間點看向同樣正在試圖進食討好老婆的米爾頓先生，然後一齊喊道：「爸 （米爾頓先生 ）！」

於是米爾頓先生趕緊起來，笑咪咪的跑去廚房做幾道真的能吃的菜。

「Shiiii……ft！」米爾頓太太則是為自己的料理覆上白巾，鬧起脾氣來。

「抱歉，我媽是事業女強人，但廚藝可不怎麼在行。」芬說道。

「媽，別在客人面前這樣，簡直像個小孩子。」妹妹瓊恩也湊了一腳。

「不過這魚冰進冰箱時已經死了嗎？牠看起來死去的非常痛苦耶。」再添上一個經紀人，一家人的晚餐非常熱鬧。這讓丹倫忍不住看呆了，最後還傻傻的跟著笑了起來，直到所有人都看向他為止。

「喔，抱歉，我只是很久沒見到這種場景了。」丹倫咳了兩聲，漲紅一張臉。

「你和你的家人不常聚會嗎？」米爾頓太太問道。

「呃……」丹倫不知道該如何解釋自己家的狀況。

「不，媽，丹他們家的狀況和Wesly家有點類似。」而在丹倫回答之前，芬先替他回答了。

「原來如此……」米爾頓太太點了點頭，她看向丹倫，「我很抱歉，孩子。」

「不，我沒有關係的，只是Wesly先生家的狀況是？」丹倫從來沒聽芬或經紀人提起過。

「我父母同樣不支持我的性向，我媽在我正式向她出櫃那年，還加入了『同性依戀症﹄治療組織，現在大概都幹到高級幹部了！」經紀人說著，態度好像在說別人的事一樣，「以前她成天想抓我去治療，直到我不小心說服幾個幹部一起出櫃，她才放棄我，把我趕出家門……」

「那天可真是轟轟烈烈，她是不是還用鹽潑灑我們？」米爾頓太太問，她看向丹倫解釋道：「他被趕出去那天是芬帶著我們去接他的，總不能讓個孩子流落街頭。」

「對，她邊灑著還邊大聲高唱：『你們是撒旦派來迷惑我孩子的使者！﹄」經紀人唱了起來，旁邊的瓊恩在笑，一邊吐槽對方，「她哪有唱歌！」

「相信我，要不是那天開車的是我爸，我媽早就踩油門衝撞他家了。」芬信誓旦旦的對丹倫說著。

「你記得她那天還不停壓著米爾頓先生的右腳，要他踩油門嗎？」回想當時的那幕經紀人還是覺得精采，「當時我就發誓一定要和你媽當好朋友。」

「在那之後呢？」丹倫問。

「就像你看到的，之後Wesly就在我們家待下來了，差不多等於是我半個兒子了……你知道嗎？那時候我本來還以為他和芬準備要結婚了。」米爾頓太太小聲的對丹倫說道。

「很多時候我也以為他們要結婚了。」丹倫也小小聲的說道，那模樣把米爾頓太太逗笑了。

「噁！別胡說，這聽起來太亂倫了。」芬和經紀人異口同聲說道。

「不過你的狀況呢？和父母現在也是完全沒連絡？」米爾頓太太問。

「我出櫃後逃家幾年了，很少和他們連絡，但自從當了明星後，偶爾他們還是會主動找上我，只是……每次都不太愉快。」丹倫話說得很保留。

芬看著丹倫，沒有說話。

「我記得你母親是華人吧？」米爾頓先生端著幾盤早就已經準備好的菜出來時問。

「喔，是的。」丹倫點頭。

「你也別怨懟他們，有些華人移民到國外的過程是很辛苦，他們在這裡紮根，重新開始，當然對自己的孩子有一定的期望。加上華人又對延續血統這件事有一定的堅持，其實有這種反應是很正常的。」米爾頓先生坐下來，親切地對丹倫笑著。

「但這種反應是不對的，無論父母有什麼期望，他們始終是他們的孩子，還是這麼棒的孩子！如果只是因為孩子喜歡上某人而痛罵他們無恥，那不是一件正確的事。你太溫和了，老公。」米爾頓太太直言。

而米爾頓先生只是笑著接受，「每個人都有每個人不同的想法嘛！我們只要堅持做對的事就好了。」

「所以芬出櫃時你們……你們完全沒掙扎過嗎？」丹倫小心翼翼的問道。

「在他五歲那年說要和約翰藍儂結婚時，我有稍微的掙扎了一下，但畢竟那是我的孩子，你怎麼能因為他的選擇和一般人比較不同，因此停止去愛一個這麼棒的孩子？所以我並沒有掙扎太久就接受了。」米爾頓太太說。

米爾頓先生只是在旁邊點著頭，然後伸手拍了拍丹倫的肩膀：「不過每個家庭有每個家庭不同的狀況，我們很遺憾你的父母還沒有辦法接受這一切，但也許他們只是需要一點時間去調適。」

「可是如果他們永遠也無法接受怎麼辦？」丹倫看著芬的父母。

「反正都有了個Wesly，到時候我們不介意再多個兒子。」米爾頓夫婦異口同聲的回答讓丹倫笑了。

「還有，如果這次也需要談判的話，換我開車。」米爾頓太太補充。

「謝謝。」丹倫被逗笑了，他伸手給了這對夫婦一個抱抱，小狗眼都要濕潤了。

「噢……我們這家庭真是太可愛了。」不知為何經紀人也跟著抱上去抱成了一團，順便捏了丹倫屁股兩下。

芬則是笑眼看著一切，妹妹瓊恩在旁邊塞下一大口牛肉後，她看看眼前的家庭倫理劇，然後又看看旁邊的哥哥，她忽然舉起叉子說道：「其實你們也不用等到『到時候﹄，哥如果娶了丹倫，丹倫就是你們兒子了。」

瓊恩的話讓米爾頓夫婦還有丹倫一愣。

米爾頓太太則是用手托著臉，然後喊了聲：「對耶！我都忘了問你們這個最重要的問題 －－八號法案 （指美國加州修正憲法中否定同性婚姻的提案 ）都被撤了，你們是什麼時候要結婚？」

「孩子呢？有沒有要領養孩子？」米爾頓先生則是對這個議題感到興奮。

晚餐時間很快的開始變得過度熱鬧。

「你的父母真是太酷了！」丹倫坐在芬的床上，由衷的讚賞著。

「別嫉妒，和他們相處一個禮拜後你就會被逼瘋的。」芬擦著頭髮坐到床上。

雖然原本想在家裡住上一兩天後就把丹倫帶回去他在曼徹斯特的房子，兩個人好好單獨的膩在一起。但很遺憾的，不久前米爾頓太太告知了自己的兒子 －－如果帶了男朋友回家，就必須和家人和樂融融的相處一個禮拜。

米爾頓家本來並沒有這個家規的，芬詢問了米爾頓太太後，對方才告訴他，那是她看到了丹倫的翹屁股後訂下的規矩 （根本莫名其妙！ ）。

總之，由於丹倫沒意見，家裡米爾頓太太最大，於是最後芬被迫留宿一星期。

「不，我說真的，你有個很棒的家庭。」丹倫看著芬房裡的獎狀和獎杯，對方從小就很優秀，「難怪養出了這麼棒的兒子。」

「謝謝誇獎。」芬俯身親吻他的男友。

「我很抱歉沒辦法給你相同的環境和感受，我也許以後都沒辦法帶你見我的家人。」丹倫垂下小狗眼。

芬看著丹倫，什麼也沒說，他只是繼續親吻對方，直到丹倫被吻的呼吸都紊亂了。

芬抬頭，他意猶未盡的舔舔嘴唇說道：「你不覺得好不容易都單獨相處了，我們應該聊聊家人以外的話題？」

「可是我們在你家。」丹倫瞬間漲紅了臉，但並沒有抗拒芬在他身上挑逗的動作。

「小聲一點就好，嗯？」芬輕咬著對方的下巴。

「喔……」丹倫總是沒辦法拒絕芬的要求，他瞇了瞇眼，然後笑了起來，「Okay！Okay……你先坐起來。」

「想先給我一個棒透了的口……媽！」芬的手指才剛抓進對方的捲髮裡，不知何時出現在床旁的人讓他嚇得差點讓丹倫掉下床了，

「米爾頓太太！」丹倫立刻捲到了床鋪的最角落去。

「太好了，我還正在想你們到底什麼時候才會發現我。」米爾頓太太看起來真的像在想這個問題。

「媽！妳應該敲個門之類的吧？」

「不行，我剛擦了指甲油不方便。」米爾頓太太搖頭，那模樣讓丹倫忽然覺得經紀人那種個性的由來可能有跡可循。

「請問這位太太，妳到底想做什麼呢？」芬皮笑肉不笑。

「這個……記得用。」

媽放了一盒保險套在兒子床頭櫃上。

兒子男友則是尷尬的把臉埋進了手掌內，於是當晚媽離去後，由於兒子男友顯然被嚇得不輕，因此兒子和男友依舊沒能親熱到，只能早早關燈睡了。

事實再度證明，丹倫的疑慮根本是多餘的。

芬一直都知道，丹倫對付男人不行，但只要是女人，都有他自己獨到的一份魅力 －－在家中兩個地位頗高的女人根本愛死丹倫了。

丹倫大概從他在舊金山那裡的拉拉朋友們，學來了不少的塗指甲油技巧。常常芬出門辦事一趟回來，總能看到丹倫和他母親及妹妹 （有時候還加了個經紀人 ）一起窩在客廳裡，然後瓶瓶罐罐地擺了滿地，丹倫則坐在中間像個大師一樣替她們塗著指甲油，自己的手上也同樣都是。

他們居然能夠這樣玩上一個下午，然後到了晚上再一起做些瑜珈或上健身房什麼的 （米爾頓太太和瓊恩似乎很執著於翹臀這件事 ），非常讓人匪夷所思的相處模式。

除此之外，妹妹瓊恩幾乎把丹倫當成自己的男友在使用，舉凡買東西、看電影，或是跟人炫耀等等，全都不要臉的仰賴著這個「哥夫」。

拜此之賜，住家裡這幾天芬還意外的發現了丹倫一些頗為神秘的面貌。

「把這個方程式帶入就能解開這個問題了。」

妹妹瓊恩把同學帶回家寫作業遇到困難時，旁邊的丹倫只是講了幾句，輕輕鬆鬆地便解開了一道數學題目。

經紀人也在旁邊點著頭，一副他們是個讀書小組的模樣，完全把音樂天才數學白癡的芬排除在外。

當芬一臉詫異的看著丹倫和經紀人時，丹倫只是聳聳肩，然後一臉沒什麼大不了的說道：「我SAT有考到兩千分。」 （SAT指學術能力測驗，為美國各大學申請入學的重要參考條件之一。 ）

經紀人 （本名Wesly，SAT成績兩千三百分 ）也一臉沒什麼大不了的說道：「我們可是華人母親教育出來的孩子。」

那是個芬完全無法參透的世界，於是當妹妹和她的朋友們拱著丹倫和經紀人時，他只能獨自一人在旁邊孤單的看著他的樂譜。

而至於說到丹倫和米爾頓先生之間的相處情況就更有趣了 －－

由於芬雖然是家中唯一的男孩，但一遇到父母間有不同聲音，而孩子必須選邊站時，芬向來都是站母親這方的，更別提妹妹瓊恩或是德性和米爾頓太太根本一模一樣的經紀人了。因此，為了攏絡丹倫，米爾頓先生照顧丹倫可說是照顧得無微不至，偶爾甚至還會把對方當小孩一樣的塞糖給他吃。

丹倫似乎也很同情這樣的米爾頓先生 （也許是在他身上看到了自己未來的人生寫照 ）。

總而言之，雖然偶爾會發生丹倫壞習慣的在地毯上吃餅乾，然後被米爾頓太太擰著耳朵拖去書房，順便連給他餅乾的米爾頓先生一併教訓這種事情，但丹倫和芬的家人相處的非常不錯，而芬早已有預料了。

日子過得非常悠閒且平和，平和到一個禮拜很快就過去了，米爾頓太太還表示希望芬他們繼續再留宿一個禮拜的要求……

「不！今晚不准答應她的要求，我不可能繼續在家裡多住一個禮拜的。」

芬和丹倫站在超市冷凍櫃前挑選肉品時，他鄭重地和丹倫提出了警告。兩人正在負責今晚的晚餐採買，順道約會。

「可是……」

「沒有可是，如果要作指甲或練翹臀她們應該去找美甲師或健身教練！那不是能成為她們留我們下來的藉口……至於我爸，不，別管我爸了，他很好。」芬舉著手指的模樣像是一個刻薄的白人女孩。

「多待一個禮拜不行嗎？」丹倫覺得很好玩，芬家比他想像中的好玩太多了。

「嘿！我男友自從來我家後，陪我爸媽的時間都比陪我還多了，更何況再多一個禮拜？我幾乎都要懷疑你想甩掉我跟他們交往了。」

「什麼？你太誇張了，芬。」丹倫被芬逗得笑岔氣了。

「不誇張，你自己想想，我們有多久沒好好在床上膩一整天了？」

丹倫摸摸後頸，確實是有點久了 －－在芬家時他根本不敢隨便亂來，所以晚上睡覺時，他們可都是非常純潔的每晚乖乖睡覺。

「親愛的，你都不想要我嗎？」芬在丹倫耳旁輕吹了口氣。

「喔……」丹倫猶豫皺起眉頭來，最後還是敗在色這一字上。沒辦法，他是個身心健全的男人，「我只能答應你我不表態，其他你自己和米爾頓太太談。」

「當然。」芬微笑，正要親吻對方的時候，一個中年婦女卻用力咳了兩聲，還瞪了他們兩眼。

「兩個男人大白天的這是在幹什麼呢！」她擠進他們中間伸手去拿肉品。

芬和丹倫倒也很有風度的讓開，他們正打算離開，走在婦女後面玩著手機的年輕女孩卻抬頭對著他們笑了笑，用那口濃濃的英國腔說道：「我媽這一輩的老人家就是這樣，別太介意了，你們是很可愛的一對。」

芬和丹倫互看了眼，他們牽起手，並和女孩說了聲：「謝謝。」


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

在芬的強烈反對下，丹倫終於結束了在芬家的行程，準備和芬一起回到對方位於曼徹斯特的房子，繼續只有兩個人的假期。

離開時芬不知道對米爾頓太太說了什麼，原先很不高興的米爾頓太太抱了抱兒子又抱了抱丹倫，最後是滿心歡喜的送他們離開。

而無論丹倫怎麼追問，芬都不肯告訴他，他究竟對米爾頓太太說了些什麼。

丹倫只覺得自己離開前，米爾頓家所有人看自己的眼神都很奇怪，那種有點揶揄、狡詐的……就像經紀人之前看他的眼神。

順帶一提，經紀人這回難得的沒有跟著芬和丹倫一同前行，而是一個人又飛回美國不知道跑去偷偷做了什麼事情。

終於處在完全沒人打擾的兩人世界下，這這似乎讓芬十分高興，回到曼徹斯特的當晚還把丹倫帶去了一間他和經紀人高中時常鬼混的小酒吧。

芬沒和丹倫說，但這間酒吧意義特殊，連伊凡他都不曾帶來過。

那間酒吧雖然小小的，人不多，但裝潢非常典雅，裡頭異性戀、同性戀都有，是個讓人感到十分舒適自在的環境。

喔喔 －－

所有的閃光燈都沒有他這麼耀眼。

那些漂亮的明星在我身旁繞呀繞的，

但我心底想的還是他，

他會不會可愛的太過分了？

他會不會耀眼的太過分了？

丹倫在酒吧的舞台上隨著節奏輕輕搖擺，台下認識他的人不算多，但丹倫覺得這樣也很好，沒什麼壓力，能讓他完全自在的唱歌。

而把丹倫推上去玩玩的芬，則是坐在舞台對面的吧台區，微笑地看著舞台上的他。

丹倫大概很久沒能這麼隨意的唱歌了，芬可以感覺得出來對方非常開心，還開心到散發了一身的費洛蒙。

喔喔 －－

他現在正在看我呢！

我該怎麼辦？

我感到口乾舌燥，

我感到心跳加速，

嘿！我該下去問問他要不要跟我約會嗎？

而這小混蛋沒注意到自己已經迷倒了舞台下的一票女孩 －－包括自己，還一臉挑逗地故意對他唱著，偶爾勾勾手指，偶爾擺出可笑又可愛的姿勢。

這個情景讓芬回想起了丹倫從舞台上衝下來親他的那場演唱會，當時他的心情和現在幾乎差不多，同樣為了台上的小伙子著迷不已。

只是比起當時的患得患失，他現在的心情更加篤定且充滿喜悅，畢竟他已經得到對方了！而相信經過今晚，對丹倫虎視眈眈的經紀人，和麥提那些「情敵」也能安分下來了 －－除非丹倫不願意答應他。

台上的丹倫正好結束了表演，底下響起掌聲時，他還調皮的對著芬笑，然後丟下一句：「我現在要下台去問問他要不要跟我約會了。」

於是丹倫在口哨聲和鼓譟聲下朝他的男友一路跑來，就和先前一樣，他沒多說什麼，捧住芬的臉就先給了他一吻。周遭的口哨聲和叫好聲音因此更加高亢了。

芬笑了出來，然後在丹倫趁勢親暱伸出舌尖時，也捧住他的臉回給更熱烈的吻。如果別人要看，就更加完美的表演給他們看吧！

「哇喔！男孩，我還沒問你要不要約會呢！」被吻得暈頭轉向的丹倫抬起頭時忍不住傻呼呼的笑了。

「我以為我們正在約會。」芬微笑，他的手指在吧台上輕彈著，那多少能消除一些他的緊張。

丹倫想了想，在這個非常的時機點又丟了一個非常恰當的問題，雖然不知道他認真和玩笑的程度分別是多少，但那問題正中芬的下懷。

喔，男孩，

我們都親吻過了，

還約會過了，

那麼現在還在等什麼？

你要不要乾脆一點嫁給我呢！

喔 －－求求你！求求你！

丹倫誇張地雙手交握著。芬只是繼續笑著，然後對著丹倫點點頭，「好啊，我嫁你。」

芬的一句話讓丹倫安靜下來了，他看著對方，一時有些說不出話來，於是芬繼續說下去，「嘿，丹，記得你那次在台上問我準備好和你交往了沒嗎？」

丹倫點點頭，模樣像隻乖巧的小狗。

「我的答案很明顯，永遠都是準備好了。」芬從口袋裡拿出小戒指盒，然後遞給對方，「但總不能永遠讓你這麼帥的搶在我前頭開口問我吧？所以現在換我問你了。丹，你準備好娶我了嗎？因為我已經準備好娶你了。」

丹倫看著那個小戒指盒，為什麼米爾頓太太會這麼輕易放走他們，米爾頓全家和經紀人還忽然用這麼奇怪的眼神看他，似乎一下有了解答。

當他兩個手要伸上來摀住嘴巴時，芬伸手過來把它們壓了下去，「你剛剛在舞台上帥成那樣，現在摀著嘴拉長音說：『Oh My God！﹄還搧眼淚什麼的可不太好看。」

丹倫被芬的話逗笑，笑到都彎下腰去了。

「你確定嗎？這、這次有沒有可能是像伊凡那次一樣？也許你會後悔。」丹倫擦著笑出來的眼淚。

「我不知道，你會拒絕我後和我提開放式關係嗎？」芬聳聳肩，然後他望向對方，雙眼藍得不可思議，「不，丹，我不會後悔的，我很清楚我在做什麼。」

「但我以為你還不想跟我結婚，你之前說過的！」

「嗯，但出現了一個伊凡、一個麥提，還有發現放一個你在身邊有多舒服後，我發覺嫁給你，把我的終身托付給你是對我的身心狀況最好的處理。」芬從椅子上起身，對丹倫張開雙手討抱，「再者，讓我想清楚的最重要的一點是 －－如果我這麼愛你，你也這麼愛我的話，那我們到底還在等什麼呢？」

「喔……」丹倫用力地給了對方一個擁抱，那一抱抱了很久，久到芬都著急了。

「所以你到底要不要娶我啊？」芬笑出聲來。

「當然！只是……」丹倫跟著笑出來，他看著戒指盒猶豫了一下。

「只是什麼？」

「我準備的這一份該怎麼辦？」丹倫從口袋裡掏出了戒指盒。

「這樣不會太蠢嗎？」丹倫盯著無名指上的兩個戒指，芬手指上也有兩個。

「有點，但其實滿好看的。」芬說，然後不知是調侃還是稱讚地說道：「難得你選出了這麼漂亮的戒指。」

「呃……其實那是Wesly先生陪我去挑的。」

「什麼？什麼時候的事？」

「其實從他說我該娶你之後就……」

「那可是很早之前的事，你不會從那之後每天都帶在身上預備著，然後一直在等待機會吧？」

「……」

「天啊！你真是個蠢小子……」芬笑著從床上坐起身，用手掌壓住對方的額頭後親吻對方。

兩人在酒吧裡親親抱抱，黏在一起跳舞跳了一晚，還互灌了好幾杯酒後才終於瘋回了位於曼徹斯特的家。那可是在米爾頓家不可以做的事，而芬很高興他和丹倫現在什麼事都可以做了 －－任何事。

「不，我不是蠢小子……」丹倫不知道是不是醉了，親吻過後他開始亂唱起來：

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar因為我是萬獸之王，而你將聽我咆哮！

Louder, louder than a lion 大聲，叫得比獅子還大聲。

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar因為我是萬獸之王，聽我咆哮吧！

Oh oh oh oh oh oh吼吼吼吼吼 －－

You're gonna hear me roar 你將聽到我的吼叫！

（Roar，原唱者Katy Perry，發行年：2013 ）

那讓芬笑到不可自拔，他捧住對方的臉親吻，「嘿！丹……」

「什麼？」

「我想我愛你愛到不可自拔了。」

「喔！謝謝，我也愛你。」

丹倫給了芬一個抱抱，然後他們繼續親吻，隨意地脫著對方的衣服，隨意聊著。

「那我們結婚後要領養孩子嗎？」丹倫問。

「其實我希望能讓你生，但科技沒這麼進步，所以我想是的，也許……」芬笑道。

「那我希望是個可愛的小女孩！」

「噓噓噓……先別談這個，不是要我聽你吼嗎？」

「Sir！你這句話的性意味太過濃厚了，不過……Okay！」丹倫大笑起來，接著伸手勾住對方。

「等等……芬！我快遲到了……喔！老天……」

丹倫的腳被被單還有一雙長腿纏住，幾乎動彈不得。

十月分的加州太陽還是大得很嚇人，從窗外照進來的陽光，把他還有芬的身體都給曬紅了。

「噓……」芬按著丹倫的後頸，用力地挺動腰桿，那讓底下的人發顫著，一下子濕了眼眶。

丹倫的手機不停在桌櫃上震動著，芬的手機也不停響著，室內充斥著丹倫的歌聲和嗚咽聲。

幾秒後，換門鈴響起了，還夾雜著恐怖的撞擊聲。

「喔！Fuck……」那讓丹倫難得的飆出了髒話。

「我知道。」而芬居然還有心情開玩笑。

丹倫知道這樣下去不行，所以他只能出下下策……

「不行，這犯規！」看到丹倫伸手直接撫慰起自己，芬在後頭不滿的喊道。

但丹倫沒理他，只是匆匆地解決了自己的生理問題後，再伸手解決對方的，順便偷偷的讓對方退出他的體內。

「丹！」芬想拉回對方的臀部時已經來不及了，對方刻意的一「夾」讓他很輕易的繳械投降了。

「抱歉！寶貝，回來再補償你！」丹倫則是嗖地一聲趁隙脫逃，直奔浴室，聲音還不斷延續出來，「如果是朵莉的話叫她再給我五分鐘，我馬上就好！」

「不准在家裡奔跑！」不滿的拆下保險套時，芬還是不忘提醒著。

然後約莫十秒後，芬連內褲都還沒穿好，兩個經紀人就像說好似的一起衝了進來。

「丹倫呢！他知不知道他快遲到了？」朵莉氣呼呼的跑進來，聽到浴室傳來聲音就往浴室衝，芬都還沒來得及交待丹倫的話。

浴室傳來丹倫的驚呼聲和朵莉怒吼聲的同時，經紀人正在質問芬，「你居然把門鎖換了？這會不會太過分了！我花了足足五分鐘才開鎖進來的！」

「花五分鐘就破解了人家家門的門鎖進來，這會不會才太過分？」芬給了經紀人一個白眼。

「先不說這個，你不知道今天早上有行程要排練嗎？一大早還在和小捲毛滾床單也不邀約一下，這成何體統！」

「你……」芬正要和對方辯下去，朵莉卻從浴室裡擰著丹倫的耳朵出來了。

丹倫渾身濕漉漉的，一邊被拉著耳朵出門還一邊穿著褲子，看起來怪可憐的，但離家前還不忘和大家道別：「掰掰，我晚上會準時到家的，等我喔！芬你也要好好工作！」

芬和經紀人同時向丹倫揮手，目送著對方離去，眼眶裡都要泛淚了。

沒錯，愉快的時光總是過得特別快，芬和丹倫的假期一晃眼就過了。什麼兩人世界的，由於在米爾頓家就晃掉了一個多禮拜，所以他們實際上也只不過單獨相處了不到兩個多禮拜的時間，就必須回美國繼續未完的工作了。

－－就從今天開始。

難得的，芬沒在開始工作的第一天擺出一副世界毫無樂趣可言的高貴冷豔姿態，反而心情不錯的樣子。

「我不知道原來早上來一砲，原來能讓工作上班的心情變好！我應該找小愛試試的，而且由於是為你工作，我應該每天早上都要來一次。」前頭開車的經紀人碎碎唸著，一邊開大了音響的音量。

Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend 嘿嘿！你，你，我不喜歡你的女友。

No way no way I think you need a new one 沒門！沒門！我認為你需要一個新的女友。

Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend 嘿嘿！你，你，我可以當你的女友啊！

（girlfriend，原唱者Avril Lavigne，發行年：2007 ）

「知道嗎？我決定從今天開始每晚都放這首歌給小捲毛聽。」

「就算你每天放這首歌給他聽，他也不會回心轉意的，而且記著，他現在已經是我的未婚夫了。」芬說這話時一邊舉起了左手，上頭的兩枚戒指刺眼的讓經紀人差點把車直接開到高架橋下一車兩命。

「玩真的？你確定你們真的要結婚？而不是小孩扮家家酒說說而已？」

「先訂婚，然後兩個月後結婚 －－是的，我很確定。」芬微笑，那笑容刺眼的讓經紀人差點直接衝撞前車。

「該死！那你說我預定的關島機票和結婚禮堂怎麼辦？」

「你還有伴可以用吧？」

「……」經紀人瞇了瞇眼，「那你的伴郎？」

「肯定非你莫屬。」

「婚禮策畫人呢？」

「當然是交給我們最信賴的Wesly先生。」

「新郎捧花呢？」

「一定直接送達Wesly先生手上。」芬微笑，再三保證後，經紀人在高速公路上飄移甩尾的車才總算稍微穩定了下來。

「真是不敢置信……」經紀人嘴一扁，用手遮了半臉，聲音幾乎就要哽咽了，「雖然我很不爽你居然幹到丹倫的屁股又得到他的人，但是OH －－MY －－GOD！我最好的朋友居然要結婚了，這、這……」他戲劇性的用手搧著臉。

「拜託你等婚禮上再哭。」芬笑了出來，然後提醒對方，「還有，記得在婚禮前幫我空出一天的行程來，我要去猶他州一趟。」

「猶他州？小捲毛的家鄉 －－你想幹什麼？」

「有個人我已經約好了，必須見上一面，無論結果是好是壞。」

接下來的一個多月幾乎每個人都忙到快要暴斃了。

芬挑的時間點太剛好，正好介在工作繁忙的高峰期，他們一邊要處理工作一邊又要處理婚事，還要應付不知道哪裡得到消息的八卦小報的追問 －－還好芬身邊還有個Wesly先生在。

丹倫常常懷疑經紀人是不是都不用睡覺，這有可能是他體內擁有邪惡小精靈的血統的關係嗎？

「你的伴郎要找誰？」經紀人把丹倫壓在攝影棚的角落，量著腰圍臀圍，順便連胯下圍都量了。

劇組的導演本來有場要丹倫先拍的戲，但只要一接近丹倫，那個經紀人就會露出像野貓一樣的嘶嘶聲，於是他們只好先拍其他人的戲份 （導演至今還不明白為何整個片場的人，都會不自覺地畏懼這一號莫名其妙的人物 ）。

「不知道……但你明白你不可能又當芬的伴郎又當我的吧？」丹倫夾緊雙腿避免經紀人的侵襲。

「廢話！你當我白癡啊！」經紀人猛巴了對方塗滿髮膠的腦袋一掌，雖然他的確有想過要一人分飾兩伴郎。

「我在想也許我會找麥提……」

雖然被誤會過，芬和經紀人還曾經直接上門找碴，但丹倫和麥提的關係目前還是很好，而且芬的妹妹瓊恩最近不斷來電要求婚禮一定要邀請麥提。

「真的？那伴郎服可以統一都只穿條內褲和戴個領結就好嗎？」經紀人不自覺地流露出了Fan girl嘴臉。

「慢著慢著……」丹倫笑出聲來，雖然他開始有點擔心婚禮交給對方處理，到底會變成什麼樣子，「那我老闆怎麼辦？也許我該邀請他當我的伴郎。」

雖然丹倫和他那拉丁裔老闆間的關係，還處在一種很詭異的尷尬期，但丹倫可沒忘記對方在記者會上幫他說得那席話。他覺得或許他們未來可以慢慢變成好友。

「也許你可以兩個都邀，這樣我就能把伴郎服從普通內褲改成後空褲了……你知道，既然是Gay婚禮，我們就乾脆讓他更Gay一點。」

「我老闆會哭的。」丹倫哈哈大笑。

「放心，有我在呢！」經紀人微笑，但丹倫只覺得那會讓他老闆哭得更傷心。

唰唰地收起量尺，經紀人捧住對方的臉用力的給了一個深吻，就差沒伸舌頭了，「好了，孩子，我會幫你做出一套緊到夾爆你蛋蛋，但絕對很帥的禮服。」

「謝謝。」丹倫給了經紀人一個抱抱。

「噢……雖然我覺得你的品味真的有夠差，連挑男朋友都是，但恭喜你。」經紀人抱著懷裡的男人，手掌在對方臀部刷了幾下。

「謝謝。」丹倫再度道謝，能認識經紀人雖然不知是福是禍，但他真的心存感激。

「不過記得捧花要直接丟給我。」

「是。」

「還有，牧師問有沒有人反對的時候我絕對會舉手反對的，如果你後悔了，就甩芬一巴掌然後牽住我的手，一路帶我奔向機場，我會把去關島的機票準備好的。」

「好，沒問題。」丹倫止不住笑意。

「最後，如果你們不幸還是結婚了，請替我好好照顧芬；如果你們領養了小孩，一定要由我來當乾爹！」

「當然……」

「喔……我想我要哭了。」

接下來丹倫被經紀人抱住了大概足足有十餘多分鐘，而這十餘多分鐘裡經紀人都在做出不合理的要求。因此，直到劇組出動派人去請朵莉來處理狀況之前，該拍的戲都一直遲遲未開拍。

那是婚禮前幾天的事。

在除了經紀人外沒有人知道的情況下，芬獨自去了趟丹倫位於猶他州的老家附近，他和一位女士約在了附近的小餐館見面。

等待期間芬收到了丹倫的訊息，對方把自己穿著超緊西裝褲的模樣寄給他看。

丹倫：我好帥。

於是芬很快的回訊：是的，甜心，你帥透了……但可以叫Wesly把手拿開嗎？芬沒忽略照片上擺在丹倫大腿上的那隻手。

就在芬收起手機的同時，和他約好的女士出現了，沒有給他和顏悅色，而是如他所料想的充滿敵意 －－畢竟對對方來說，他是誘拐她孩子的姦淫者。

「你想跟我說什麼？」嬌小的華人女性坐了下來，她看上去一直在強忍怒氣。

芬已經替她點好了一杯熱咖啡，即便知道她不可能會碰他給的東西。

「今天下午丹倫在洛杉磯有一場演唱會，票已經賣完了，會有很多人去看他、聽他表演。」

「所以呢？這就是你想跟我說的話？」

女人的表情像是看著某種噁心的物體一樣，芬對於這種視線已經習以為常了，只是他會忍不住想，丹倫是不是也遭受過這樣的眼神。

氣氛不太好，但芬知道自己不能著急。

「女士，妳的兒子是個非常棒的人，他個性很好，才華洋溢，外頭有非常多喜歡他的人。」芬繼續說著。

「我知道我兒子是什麼樣的人，也知道你們是什麼樣的人，他就是被你們這種人帶壞的，而到現在還執迷不悟。」女人瞪著芬，「是他叫你來跟我說這些的嗎？」

「不，是我自己來的。」芬搖頭。

「那你為什麼要出現在這裡跟我說這些？你不知道如果我能的話，我有多想報警讓警察把你帶離我兒子身邊遠遠的？」女人有些激動起來。

「女士，我能問妳，我做錯了什麼嗎？」

「你……」

「我只是喜歡妳兒子而已，就這麼簡單，而我不認為這件事有任何錯誤的地方存在。」芬在女人發話前打斷了對方，他繼續說：「我今天來就是為了告訴妳，妳應該認清楚自己的兒子是個多棒的人，多值得被愛。如果妳只是因為他喜歡上一個人而厭惡他、疏離他，那是一件多可惜的事？因為不管怎麼說，他都是妳兒子。」

「你不需要提醒我，我知道他是我兒子！但這些是兩回事，他喜歡上的是男人，男人不該和男人在一起，如果他在做一件錯事，我就該導正他。」女人態度堅定。

芬早知道事情不會這麼容易，然而即使如此，就算效果不彰，有些想法他還是希望能表達給對方聽 －－

「但對我們來說這是一件對的事。」芬同樣堅定的表達他的立場，「女士，請別否定妳的孩子，他只是在喜歡一個人，他沒做任何壞事。」

但女人撇開了臉，有些時候，當那些事關乎到家人時，某些事情是不會這麼容易被接受的。

「如果你來是想讓我接受你們的想法和你們之間的關係的話，那麼快滾回去吧！我是不可能會聽進去的。」

「好吧……」

芬微笑，他明白有些事情只能慢慢來。

「最後我只想告訴妳，無論妳要花多少時間才能接納他，重新去愛他 －－在那之前和之後，我們都會好好的照顧他和愛他的，即便妳一輩子都無法做到。」

女人看著眼前這個漂亮的英國男人起身，然後遞給了她一張帖子。

「我並不期望妳能來參加，但是，無論怎麼說，你們都是丹倫的家人。」

芬隨後就離開了，他並沒有去留意女人最後是不是有打開帖子看，或是乾脆撕爛了丟進垃圾桶裡。

「猶他州一戰打得如何？」經紀人問。

「我覺得大概是平手吧！」芬抹著臉，他笑出聲來，「大概以前和你媽打過幾場慘敗的仗後，就覺得沒什麼不能應付的。」

「所以呢？說通了嗎？」

「不，沒這麼容易，只能慢慢來了……」

「操！當初是誰帥氣的甩著頭髮說能解決的？」

「我才沒有甩頭髮。」

「先不說這個……演唱會要開始了！」經紀人一把按住芬的嘴，每回丹倫的演唱會上，他比誰都還激動。

芬白了眼身旁全身上下Fan girl打扮，只差沒穿件小熱褲的經紀人，視線重新放到舞台上的人身上。

對方穿著那件超緊的西裝褲，抱著他送的電吉他走了出來。

芬對著丹倫笑，而丹倫也很快在人群裡找到了他，然後衝著他笑得非常開心。

當丹倫調整麥克風時，還可以看到他手指上很明顯的兩個戒指。

「我親愛的女孩還有男孩們，是不是該替我打個節奏了？」前奏開始時，丹倫將嘴唇靠在麥克風上說了，然後是他一貫那種很皮卻很吸引人的笑容。

於是芬和經紀人隨著群眾拍起節奏，女孩子的尖叫聲很驚人，但很快被經紀人的尖叫聲給蓋了過去。

當丹倫擺動起身體時，台下沸騰了……

從我的頭到腳，

喔天啊……你讓我渾身酥麻了，

我連前方的景物都看不清楚了，

現在你必須牽著我回家。

也許還必須牽上一輩子……

演唱會雖然結束了，但丹倫似乎還沒唱夠，芬帶他回家的一路上，他還很嗨的邊撥著電吉他，還不停對芬伸出手討牽。

芬只是笑了笑後牽住對方。

進家門前，丹倫忽然問道：「誰會出席我們的婚禮？」

「所有人，除了伊凡。」芬對著他眨眼。

「喔……」

「怎麼了？」

「我只是想說聲抱歉。」丹倫有些感慨的模樣，「我這裡除了朵莉和一些朋友外，可能沒有家人會出席。」

「關於這點我才該說抱歉。」芬拍拍對方的手。

「什麼？」

「沒什麼，總之你不需要在意這些，因為到時候等你說完：『我願意。﹄台下的我的家人，也都會是你的家人。」芬親吻丹倫，然後牽著對方進家門。

「老天……你這種告白方式太驚人了，要是你是直的，肯定很會追女孩子。」

「但現在看來我比較會追男孩子。」芬聳聳肩，「或電吉他手。」

丹倫被逗笑了，因為這些話似曾相識。

「喔……真的非常謝謝你。」丹倫伸手擁抱對方。

「不需要說謝謝，我只是希望你明白，也許你會遭遇到不支持你的家人，敵視你的陌生人，或一堆狗屁倒灶的鳥事，讓你感到灰心喪志……但到時候請你務必記住，現在你的身邊還有更多愛你和支持你的人，而以後還會出現更多。」芬也用力抱住對方，「還有，不管遇到什麼事情，我都會陪著你的。」

「噢……你想害我哭腫眼去婚禮嗎？」丹倫用濃濃的鼻音說著。

「不想，但能害你屁股痛著去婚禮嗎？」但芬一句話很快就把丹倫逗笑了。

「天啊！芬，我想我愛你。」

「謝謝，我也愛你。」

芬幾乎可以預見他和丹倫牽著手開心的進行他們的婚禮的情況，到時候經紀人會在旁邊搶盡風頭，把一場好好的婚禮辦得很「Gay」，但「Gay」得非常精彩。無論幾天後的婚禮有誰參加，有誰不參加，支持的人有多少，反對的人又有多少 －－

「那現在要不要聊聊孩子的事？」

「我、我想要女孩子！」

「因為你比較會對付女孩子？」

「才不是這樣……」

「不准在屋裡奔跑！」

－－芬和丹倫都會知道他們有彼此就夠了。

－－全文完

番外一

漂亮的花園裡很多模特兒級的男人正端著餐盤走來走去，上半身穿著十分正式整潔的西裝和領結，下半身則大部分是突兀的熱褲，或者就只有一條小內褲。

丹倫一早到婚禮舉行的場所時，先是被那彷彿愛德華和貝拉 （ 《暮光之城 》男女主角，但經紀人和芬都是雅各迷。 ）結婚時的經典場景給嚇到，然後當他看到那些辣到不行的男服務生出場，以及縮在角落不停遮遮掩掩他們下半身的伴郎們 －－他的好朋友麥提及拉丁裔老板 －－之後，身為新郎的他幾乎是一路不停爆笑的被朵莉送進小房間裡梳理的。

就如同當初所預期的，婚禮充滿了所謂的「Wesly式」風格。

而當丹倫看到穿著一身白色燕尾服，渾身閃亮地拿著捧花戴著頭紗的「伴郎」Wesly先生出現在他房間時，他幾乎要被自己的笑聲淹死在沙發上了。

「我今天要娶的人是你還是丹倫？」芬也到現場的時候，他看著經紀人，就差沒戴起墨鏡遮住眼睛了，「還有花園裡那群猛男是怎麼回事？你不知道這對那些年紀大了的gay和拉拉們的心臟不好嗎？」

「喔！謝謝，總算有人說公道話了。」朵莉在幫丹倫繫領結時抱怨了聲，那讓丹倫笑得彎下了腰。

「嘿！當初說好的，我是主辦人，你們都不能有異議！還沒嫁出去的人最大！」經紀人聳聳肩，一邊替芬梳理著。

「待會兒你可不要站我們中間，我怕主婚人問錯人。」芬笑道。

「那正好，我就順勢嫁給丹倫，你就回家吃自己。」經紀人替對方拉好領結，拍了拍他的肩膀，最後滿足的嘆了聲，然後他上下地打量了眼前的兩個男人。

一個是他最好的朋友，一個是他本來預計要嫁的未婚夫，兩個新郎的裝扮都是合身的燕尾服，看起來帥透了，而他當初怎麼也沒預料到這兩個人最後會走到這一步。

「喔……這不像我，我應該再多說些苛薄話把你們搞得烏煙瘴氣，但是……看看你們，你們有多可愛！」經紀人遮住嘴，眼眶難得紅了，他用手搧著還沒掉下來的眼淚，喉頭都痠了，「恭喜你們。」

芬和丹倫都被逗笑了，他們跟著喔的一聲，兩人張開雙手給了經紀人一個擁抱。

「謝謝你，真的。」

「謝謝我就不要只用說的，給我錢，給我捧花，或給我你的屁股，記住這件事！」經紀人噴淚的同時，他正在捏丹倫的屁股。

丹倫和芬則是微笑著，直到一旁的朵莉從剛開始的感動，到後面已經變得不耐煩為止，「呃！你們這群gay實在太煽情了，結個婚而已又不是生孩子了！好了好了，該準備進行婚禮了，閒雜人等出去外頭等著。」

看了眼手錶，朵莉斷然地拖著淚漣漣的經紀人離開，因為她知道等對方看見外頭那些穿著小褲褲的男人們後，很快就會收起淚水掏出小ㄐㄐ的。

當室內一安靜下來，芬和丹倫看了眼對方，他們發出一聲滿足的嘆息後，互相稱讚著：「喔你看起來真帥！」

「你也是，帥到我迫不及待地想脫掉你那身新郎裝。」

丹倫被芬的話逗得又笑了起來，他擦擦眼角的淚水，看著芬的模樣像個情竇初開的小少年。芬喜歡對方那種眼神，他跟著笑了起來。

「外頭有很多人，會緊張嗎？」

「是的，芬先生，有一點，那您呢？」

「嗯，說不緊張絕對是騙人的……但開心絕對比緊張多一些。」芬說，伸手拉正丹倫頸子上的領結。

丹倫聳聳肩，他瞇起眼，忽然牽起對方的手。

「丹？」

「噓噓噓……」丹倫笑得像個小渾蛋一樣，可愛透了。他忽然打起節奏，然後對芬唱了起來。

And a certificate on paper isn’t gonna solve it all 一張結婚證書不能解決所有的事，

But it’s a damn good place to start 然而這是個好的開始，

No law’s gonna change us 沒有法律可以改變我們

We have to change us 我們必須改變自己。

Whatever god you believe in 不論你相信的是哪個上帝，

We come from the same one 我們都從相同的地方來的。

Strip away the fear 擺脫恐懼，

Underneath it’s all the same love 在平等的愛之下，

About time that we raised up 是我們站出來的時候了。

丹倫給了芬一個擁抱，

And I can’t change 我還是無法改變，

Even if I tried 即使我試著改變，

Even if I wanted to 即使我想要改變，

My love, my love, my love 我的愛，我的愛，我的愛。

還有親吻。

You keep me warm 你溫暖了我。

（Same Love，原唱者：Macklemore & Ryan Lewis，收錄於專輯：The Heist中，發行年2012。此曲為作曲作詞者為支持同性婚姻而寫。丹倫將其中「She keeps me warm」改為「You keep me warm」。 ）

Love is patient 愛是耐心，

love is kind 愛是慈悲。

芬接了下去。

「嘿！你會唱這首歌。」丹倫張大眼勾起嘴角。

「當然，我可是gay！」芬對丹倫眨了眨眼，兩個人傻兮兮的笑了起來。

「那你現在放輕鬆點了嗎？」丹倫問。

芬望著丹倫，怎麼樣也藏不了心裡那股翻騰的情緒，「喔 －－是的，謝謝你，還有我愛你。」

「我也愛你。」

他們握緊對方的手，然後再度親吻對方。

「該出門結婚了，我親愛的丈夫。」

「好的，我親愛的丈夫。」

－－番外Ⅰ 《婚禮 》完

番外二

－－那是發生在芬和丹倫婚後一年的事。

「手。」經紀人冷著臉對拉丁裔伸出手。

「不要！」拉丁裔猛搖頭，淚水在眼眶裡打轉。

中央公園人來人往，慢跑和騎腳踏車的和觀光客都在關注這兩個突兀男人的動態。

「快點，把手伸出來。」經紀人下最後通牒。

「不要！兩個男人在這麼多人的地方牽手會被警察趕的！」拉丁裔努力忍住淚水。

沒錯，在芬和丹倫都結婚了一年，連孩子都領養了的現在，這一對還在為了公共場所牽不牽手而爭執著。

「先生，這裡是紐約不是莫斯科，我們的總統是個黑人叫歐巴馬，而不是普丁，不會有警察驅趕我們的，他們甚至還想加入我們呢！是吧？」經紀人對著巡邏的員警拋了個媚眼，對方驚嚇地離開了。

「不要！為什麼你要逼我在這種地方和你牽手，我不要！」

「你少囉哩吧嗦！床都上了，我還特地搬來美國和你同居了！牽個手有什麼大不了的！」

「我就是不要！」童年陰影太過深刻，拉丁裔說什麼也不想在這麼多人面前和對方牽手，即便已經交往了、上床了還有什麼什麼的……

然而，眼前的經紀人耐性似乎早已磨光，他的臉沉了下來。

拉丁裔知道經紀人那種臉代表的是什麼意思……

當拉丁裔挪動腳步時，經紀人發出了低沉的警告聲：「別動，你敢給我逃試試看。」

拉丁裔死盯著經紀人，畏懼地顫抖起來。

眼前有兩個選擇：站在原地，等死；以及，逃跑，被撲殺死。

－－這似乎不是選擇。

下一秒，拉丁裔拔腿狂奔。

「還跑！你再給我跑！」

兩個西裝筆挺的傢伙在中央公園狂奔起來，一路超越前方慢跑的人、拿著照相機的觀光客、馬車，一群鴿子被他們弄了個天女散花，簡直像在拍電影。

最後這場追逐以經紀人從後方將拉丁裔飛撲在地告終。

今天是芬和丹倫的結婚紀念日，因為芬現在在紐約進行巡迴表演的關係，丹倫特地帶著女兒從洛杉磯飛來慶祝，連帶帶上了經紀人和自家老闆。

因為經紀人吵著來紐約就要逛中央公園的關係，於是在和芬見面前，丹倫只好順著對方的意思，先放他和他的男友在中央公園裡甜甜蜜蜜的閒晃。自己則是盡好一個做父親的責任，替自己餓肚子的兩歲大小女兒買點冰淇淋吃吃，順便替另外小倆口買午餐。

只是當負責請吃午餐的丹倫抱著咖啡和三明治，胸前還掛了一個吃了滿嘴冰淇淋的小女孩回到中央公園，和經紀人以及自己老闆會合時，眼前的景象讓他差點帶著女兒掉頭離開。

紐約客見怪不怪，但遊客和湊熱鬧的人全都圍在公園角落某處，手機舉了個老高正在攝影。

被圍在中間的是一個亞裔男人和一個拉丁裔男人。

他們正手牽著手，一個面色不善，一個正在大哭。

「說！你喜歡我嗎？」經紀人問，甜言蜜語卻像是個行刑者，正在逼供。

「喜……喜歡……」拉丁裔用手遮著臉，鼻涕流了下來。

「喜歡就大聲說出來！」經紀人捏緊 （握力90KG ）了拉丁裔的手。

「我喜歡……和Wesly……先生……在大街上牽手，而我……並不引以為恥。」明顯的照稿唸。

「那你願意娶我嗎？」

「不願意……」

「什麼！」

「我說願意啦！我願意……娶你啦！」

丹倫顯然不知道剛剛發生了什麼事，但看眼前的情況，他認為現在還是別進去攪和比較好。

就在丹倫帶著女兒默默地準備Fade out的同時，眼尖的經紀人發現了他。

「那邊那個小捲毛還有小美女，你們在做什麼？還不快過來一起牽手手……」當經紀人的聲音傳來時，換丹倫拔腿狂奔了 －－

而此時人正在計程車上的芬並不知道，五分鐘後他到達中央公園時，將看到他的丈夫正被他的經紀人從後面狂追，女兒則掛在丈夫胸前因為震動而咯咯大笑 －－至於那個拉丁裔，人則是像禮車後方的鐵罐一樣一路被拖著跑。

－－番外Ⅱ 《婚後事 》完


End file.
